


ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ ʙʏ ᴍʏ sɪᴅᴇ

by L0V3R_B0Y



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, Cliffhangers, Degrading kink, Doyoung is bad, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knotting, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Miscarriage, Mommy Kink, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con, Plant drugs, Smut, Underage Sex, Violence, bro idk how to do a lot of smut, dark themes, guys nct is life im sry for this shit story, happy ending....sike nah, i am struggling, i forgot to tag got7 hol up, loads of drama, lots of smut, norenmin kinda???, uhmmm...yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 77,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0V3R_B0Y/pseuds/L0V3R_B0Y
Summary: A story of 18 boys. A/B/O Alternate Universe.





	1. 𝘽𝙚𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙

**ALPHAS**

\- Taeyong

\- Jaehyun

\- Lucas

\- Mark

-Jisung

-Jeno

-Yuta

-Johnny

___________

**OMEGAS**

-Jungwoo

-Haechan

-Chenle

-Jaemin

-Ten

-Sicheng

____________

**BETAS**

-Kun

-Taeil

-Renjun

-Doyoung

_____________

**FEMALE ALPHAS**

\- Sooyun

\- Youra 

____________

**FEMALE OMEGAS**

\- Nari 

\- Emmeline 

 

 


	2. 1

_**Spring**_ was coming.

It was a fairly warm night when life changed up for the packs living in the quiet rain village.

A scream racked the quiet night. Many woke to the cry in fear. The air was being plagued over in unbreathable thick smoke. Most could see the tall, large beast like flames spreading into their homes of the night. More cries and panic began to arise as mothers and civilians began to flee their residences.

One mother Ha-Neul. The favored Omega of many pups, one on the way and some not of her own blood was late to make it to her pups sitting wide awake scared from the loud noises and growing frenzy of those in the village.

"Come little ones we must go!" She urged her pups that in shock obeyed their mother climbing from bed and running to her side. Ha-Neul scattered the nests she made for her children making sure she gathered everyone before she realized she was missing a child.

"ZHONG CHENLE!" Ha-neul called for her oldest son but he was nowhere to be found, she had too many pups clinging to her to go on a good search but she still didn't stop looking for her lost son as she led her pups out into the orange fiery bad night.

"Oh no.." she froze as she saw her village. Being burned away in flames. Unstoppable flames. "Mom" her pups hiding behind her began to cry. People, neighbors, friends. Everyone ran. As much as she was frightened and hell bent on getting her pups to safety including her missing one she did what she had to make sure everyone was okay.

She began to tear off pieces of her nightgown handing a scrap to each of her pups. "Cover your mouth! Don't breathe in the smoke follow me!" She ordered and began to lead her family away from the fire, charred homes in the distance, logs and the greenery she's loved all being burned away. Her mate. Her Alpha Jongin was nowhere to be found to help her. She knew he had to be somewhere helping the lead Alpha's Jeonghan and his mate Seungcheol get everyone to safety. "MOM!" her pups continued to cry and cling onto her with all their might. Covering her mouth and holding the youngest pups hand she struggled to see through the thick haze of smoke and cinder.

"Z-ZHONG CHENLE!!" She howled out for her still lost son. No reply. Just people and pups, Alphas racing through the fires to help get everyone out.

Crying and screams. The sounds of the orange flames eating away the woodland.

Ha-Neul followed the crowd and the Alphas barking for everyone to exit through the untouched part of their village left and out careful not to run into anyone or lose anymore of her pups. "Mommy it burns! I cant see!" "Mom! Juumi!" Ha-Neul turned alarmed by the worried cries behind here to pick up her fallen pup unable to handle the burn of the ash and smoke in their eyes and keep moving. "Keep going babies were almost there!" she encouraged. She tried to shield everyone of her pups as best she could. Even she was getting burned and singed. The strong winds brought the flames to lick over more of their path.

"CHENLE!!"

"HA-NEUL!" A familiar voice yelled at Ha-Neul from behind and when she peered over her shoulder towards the orange hell she saw her Mate Jongin loping toward her and her pups.

Relief and courage swam in her from just seeing her Alpha. "JONGIN!" She stopped and crowded the pups trailing against her in her arms. Jongin made his way to them, sweat and black ash already layered on his skin, burns and blood smeared in places on his arms and his pants were burned and torn. He was still strong.

"Daddy i'm so scared" The pups sobbed the presence of their father causing them to break down the rest huddling ever so closer alarmed by their father’s injuries. "I know dear just follow me out were gonna get somewhere safe" He said attempting to sound calm in the midst of a hell he couldn't change. Both parents never wanted their pups to live through such a disaster, have their home burned.

It wasnt fair but nothing is truly fair is it?

"Wait! Wait! Jongin! Ch-Chenle he's gone!"

Ha-Neul stopped the crew once more alerting her mate that one of their kids was lost as she nearly forgotten. It was a habit of letting the boy disappear she wished she didn't have because this wouldn't have happened. "What?!" Jongin immediately began to snap about looking as far he could for Chenle. Of course he didn't see anything. If it wasnt Chenle his first born but also treasured son despite being loved as equally as the other children he wouldn't be so scared. "I'll find him Ha-Neul get them to safety.

Follow Wonwoo and Kihyun! I-I love you" he finished quickly kissing his mate able to only touch some of his pups before he was gone racing back into the fires looking for Chenle. A couple of the pups reached after their father in tears missing his touch already. Ha-Neul swallowing down tears and fear turned again continuing to lead her pups away from their burned village to the alphas that were leading the last of everyone away from danger, the weird taste of burnt dirt on her lips was all she had left of Jongin.

"CHENLE!! SON!!" Jongin who had left all the escapees behind jumped and dodged piping hot fire every turn he took. The smoke was so thick he was wafting it away to see even his feet. He was burned too much to take another critical injury. "CHENLE!!" Jongin cried out his hope beginning to falter as he all he could see was fire, the smell of burned wood and leaves paltering his nose too bad to catch a scent. He staggered past a giant oak tree beginning to snap and wilt ready to fall over.

"CHENLE!" He had to stop as a gust of wind blew the inferno his way and he could barely make a sound in pain as he could feel his hair and skin being melted off. He felt worn down and was already wounded. His lungs beginning to suffer from the lack of oxygen.

...

"Dad! dad!....dad please!"

Just as he was about to give up the killing heavy painful idea that his son was burned away in the forest fire he heard his sons croaky weak voice call out from ahead. "Chenle! Son where are you?!" Jongin yelled his words cracking and getting lost in the smoke, dropping his burned arm ignoring the horrible sting and averting his gaze from the blood beginning to pucker from his wounds as he forced himself to look out he hunkered down trying to miss as much smoke as he could.

"dad!!" Having no choice but to follow Chenle's voice he limped further into the thicker smoke.

The hot element raging red bustling about due to the wind threatening to turn him to ash. He couldn't give up until Chenle and everyone was in a safe place unscathed. As he was passing a tree ready to tip over like the many he’d passed from before a shaky hand suddenly gripped onto his ankle from below. "dad!" the weakest cry he ever heard came from the ditch beneath the roots of the burning tree made Jongin nearly cry in relief as he dropped to his knees clawing away at the burning earth to get to his son.

He didn't have time to wonder how the hell the boy lodged himself in a ditch like that he was just glad he was alive. "take my hand" Jongin reached into the hollow hole Chenle was in his son in response trying his best to get out. A pair of hands gripped onto the alphas forearms and Jongin pulled outwards until his son made it out and landed atop him. "Dad!" Chenle cried hugging onto the bigger male immediately. Jongin hugged back in relief but broke the hug all too soon yanking him and Chenle to their feet.

"Come we gotta get out of here!" he said looking at the hell made out of their forest. Both boys covered in soot and dirt, burns and eyes stinging from too much ash ran as fast they could the opposite way from the fire. Chenle knew his surroundings like the back of his hand and it paid off as he could help weave his father who was beginning to slow down back to what was left of the burnt path. When they reached the trail leading to their escape exit they worked only faster clinging to each other for support.

"C'mon! Dad!" Jongin had stopped unable to breath doubling over coughing but Chenle didn't let his dad go and pulled him as much he could. Hacking himself he clapped a hand over Jongin's back hoping to get him to breathe better since he was choking on bad air. "were gonna make it--" Halting abruptly a tall lanky stag that had caught on fire hurled out of the burned ferns next to the duo and wrecked into the two knocking both to the ground.

"Ah!" Jongin broke balling up in pain. Chenle grunting out of breath could see the animal tear off into the woods leaving them, peril and even more panic instilled in his limbs. "dad c'mon we can't stop!" Chenle worked to his feet again and tugged on Jongin's fallen body but his dad, the proud unbeatable alpha he knew that put up the worst fights possible wasn't moving.

He was a shaking hunk on the dingy ground. "Dad!" Chenle shouts forcing a broke voice out. The fire and and the crackling was all he could hear. He felt the element closing in on them. Their time was running out. "DAD!" He screamed when he saw a flying trunk from a tree sailing towards them. Ducking landing onto Jongin's shivering body attempting to shield the man he barely missed the trunk but it landed on his dads splayed out leg he wasnt able to cover. "No!" Kicking away at the trunk he flailed his legs about careful to make sure the flames didn’t spread to his clothing as he kicked it away and pulled Jongin with all his might but stopped when Jongin suddenly caught hold of his hand.

"Chenle, find your mother..go" his father croaked coughing glassy eyes full of pride but deep pain. Of course Chenle declined and continued pulling his father away from the flames. The snapping of weak wood got louder from behind them. As much as Jongin couldn't breathe Chenle was breathing smoke too but he couldn't bring himself to leave his dad behind.

"dad you can't..please get up!" Jongin cupped Chenle's face instead of getting up unable to utter anymore words the burns he sustained taking his life. He wished he could tell his son and wife and other kids he loved so dearly he loved them one more time and he was proud of them but he knew he wasnt gonna get to. It was his time.

"take care of everyone..i...love..yo..lele" Jongin couldn't finish ash taking his last breath. Chenle felt his dad’s hand falling limp off to his side done clinging onto his, a small smile resting on his lips as his eyes closed the pain and pride disappearing beneath his lids.

...

"Da--Fuck!" He swore tears flying down his cheeks as the utter heartbreaking reality smacked him in the chest replacing the burn with a pain he's never felt before. He slumped down onto his dads body, he wasn't gonna be by his side when he left his burned home. He couldn't move. He just couldn't. Heaven or hell should have taken him not his father he thought scatteredly.

He wished for what last few seconds he had left holding on to his fathers passed vessel for him to suck in a breath, Chenle prayed he could feel a faint heartbeat, hear his voice again, have him hug him...he wanted everything he just lost in Jongin back.

A large crackle and sound of snapping got the boys attention and when he looked up he could the central tree, the biggest one he loved to climb with Jongin toppling down their way in a blaze.

The last he felt was his hand unlacing from Jongin's and his shattered heart resting with his body before he ran not looking back, tears, pain and burning behind him. He somehow forced himself to imagine Jongin by his side as he escaped his burnt home but deep inside. He knew his father wasn't there. He was left to rest ashes going to mix with the forest.

Still he kept his wild imagination running, If he made himself think Jongin was by his side then he wouldn't turn around to go hold his dad's body and die the same unfortunate death. Chenle ran until he couldn't feel his legs, he couldn't feel anything but pain and more pain, pain that wanted him dead. When he opened his eyes he was on the ground, tears hot like the fire that took his father, his conscious toppling on his fingertips.

"dad.."

"We found him!" Voices of alphas surrounded him but he didn't open his eyes again, he wanted them to burn away the vision of him leaving his dad behind.

"dad...dad...i'm sorry"


	3. ２

_**It**_   was a very important day for the omegas in Jungwoo's village.

It was a day where you were to look your best, either in hopes to be chosen or left alone by the alphas in your pack. This day Otherwise known as "Choosing" day was a hated holiday or a loved one for omegas and betas.

"Doyoungie do i look alright?!" Jungwoo a piping omega ready to be chosen by a alpha to carry on his bloodline visited a fellow Beta friend. Kim Dongyoung aka Doyoung.

The beta sitting alone by the tree line a small thin creek flowing parting off into the forest a few feet away from him turned with a solemn look but forced a grin to the Omega posing for him.

"Mhm, you'll definitely get chosen Jungwoo..i feel bad" Jungwoo pouted coming to join the beta's side.

"Cheer up, this isn't as bad as you think" Doyoung scoffed

"Not to you, don't you wanna be independent?! As soon as you get chosen by one of those cock suckers they put the shackles on you and they take whatever they want from you while your down for the count!" Jungwoo sighed his dull gray colored locks falling into his eyes, ever since he's known Doyoung he's not been able to get the Beta to see eye to eye with him on life as a omega aside a alpha mate.

He couldn't blame the boy though he was mixed with blood to make him want both sides of the life of a Alpha and Omega. Doyoung came from a omega that didn't want him, that certain omega made sure they knew he was a.. _Forced mistake_. Thus forth Doyoung sustains so many mental wounds he doesn't want to even step near any lifestyle like his parents.

Well besides his absent father he tries to be like knowing he was a free Alpha and unlike his mother wasnt there to hurt him everyday.

"Don't think of it like that, not all alphas are like what you have been around" Jungwoo nudged him. He didn't wanna get a little short but Doyoung was ruining his mood.

"..whatever.." Doyoung huffed annoyed. Jungwoo stood up bouncing a bit thinking trying to lift the beta’s spirits as much he could.

"hey how about you try this out for once! I'll help you pick out some nice clothes and you can stand next to me in line--"

"Fuck that Jungwoo! I refuse to attend this stupid prison cycle!!! I'm a beta they'll have to fight me as if i'm a alpha if they think i'm gonna be some stupid alphas fuck toy!" he spat out fists clenching in his lap.

Jungwoo backed up startled by the Beta's anger and energy that slightly matched a alpha. If that were a Alpha getting that upset he'd certainly be in trouble. Unsure what else to do Jungwoo sat back down beside him a little bit farther away in case he had a worse outburst. "I'm sorry you don't like this Doyoung but we have no choice" Jungwoo said voice soft and small but that only angered the male more.

He tried every time to put himself in Doyoung's shoes but he couldn't figure out how to make the whole idea of today better but he hasn't succeeded.

"i'll fucking run away" Doyoung growls.

If Jungwoo hadn't seen how Doyoung acts like a delinquent when he’s even 50 feet away from a alpha as well as being put in confinement for fights and other stupid situations he’s put himself in Jungwoo wouldn't see him actually taking off. But he knows Doyoung will resort to manic measures to live life the way he wants. Jungwoo looked at the moss at his feet instead of the fuming male aside him. The beta’s big dark eyes were cloudy with anger and his fit frame was hunched over.

"..you know you won't get far, they'll catch you and you'll be in hella trouble" Jungwoo said reluctantly. Doyoung gnashed his teeth together glaring at the sky for a minute breathing elevated and gruff, then he stood and picked up a large rock by his feet Jungwoo knew was heavy and chucked it into the trees its impact making a flock of birds shoot into the air and the splinters of bark fall.

"Then i'll fucking kill myself!!" Jungwoo stood up as well when he heard that, worry in his heart caused him to come up and back hug the livid Beta. The omega was sensitive to harsh topics and comments. Doyoung wasnt aware that Jungwoo lost a friend to suicide. Whenever it was mentioned bad feelings and grief made the omega always had to either leave or cry.

Wrapping his arms around his slender torso he hugged him tight his face nuzzling into the betas back in comfort. Doyoung breathing heavy his mind gone in rage resisted the urge to chuck another rock barely able to feel Jungwoo teary eyed hugging him in all intention of helping him. He let the small cute omega try to help him. Jungwoo was a man of too much heart, forever soft spoken and always capable of showing anyone the love they need. He almost envied the omega but at the same time he knew some of his nurturing behaviors came from simply being a omega. He didn't wanna be a soft pup like him..he wanted to be in charge of his life as best he could.

"Don't say that..please" The omega said sadly, Doyoung sweat beading on his body from an anger he couldn't seem to let go of sighed and shook the omega off. Jungwoo holding back a few tears and shedding a little grief gave the beta the space he needed, Doyoung didnt turn or so anything focused on what he could beat or throw to get off some stress so Jungwoo sulked away.

"I'll save a spot for you in the line next to me..count on me--" "I don't have a spot. I make my own. You stupid omegas don't understand that" Doyoung turned on his heels words and gaze laced with a hatred Jungwoo would never understand. Head dropped again the omega bit his lip and left the Beta behind, he knew he would see him in the line later but he hoped the beta didn't act out so much that he got sent away from the pack as a whole. He didnt wanna see another friends go. Humming a sad tune he wandered back to the village center.

He was gonna go sit with the other omegas and wait for the big moment. The Alphas would return from hunting and bring back a big feast and choose mates...Thinking about it Jungwoo piped back up a little still worried and down. He'd always thought love, friends, family and adventure was his route in life. He dreamt of having a family and a lover.

He had friends that he hoped would stay by his side. He loved all the alphas here even if they were gruff at times. He got called a swooning pup a lot for being entranced by the stronger males who watched and led the village to better conditions and brought new offspring. He couldn't help it though. Doyoung may not feel like he did but that wouldn't stop him from smiling as he lined up to be possibly chosen by the alphas in the tribe, he was ready to start a new chapter in his life. Beginning to skip Jungwoo noticed that a lot of faces were out of their homes and standing outside attention set on yonder.

Slowing down for a moment he noticed there was commotion coming in from the far hills. A little confused he wandered around the sideline of the cottages and worked his way into the crowd. He could smell the alphas a little bit ahead. Once he was at a good view he found all the alpha’s stood together. Farther off where the sun was rising he could make out people entering their territory.

At first Jungwoo was alarmed thinking they were under attack but surprisingly the Alphas didn't look ready to fight. They stood tall and proud, at ease for the most part as the bunch of people made their way into his village.

"Welcome Quiet Rain Civilians!" One of the alphas called out as the people came closer and closer and the closer they got the more Jungwoo could tell everyone looked. Tired, Sad, and hungry.

It wasnt a great number of people and some were being carried on backs and held. The strangers Alphas were in front and they looked better and better the more they came into view.

"jungwoo!" a quiet bark from behind made the omega jump and turn.

Another omega he knew named Haechan obviously confused by the scene going on came to him a confused look on his face.

"Hey" Jungwoo greeted him in a whisper waving him to his side.

"have any idea what the fucks going on?" the omega asked. He was dressed nicely and had styled his brown locks and made himself look a little more presentable than normal. "No, I think a new village is coming in" Jungwoo said looking back.

"wait what?! Why?!"

"I don't know watch" Jungwoo replied turning back to watch the newcomers all stop several feet before their village Alphas.  Haechan peeks from the other omegas side checking out what was going on.

"Attention everyone!" Jaehyun the  Handsome lead Alpha Jungwoo recognized called out to the village. 

...

"I need everyone to open their arms, homes and care to the Quiet Rain pack, Their Village was burned down due to a bad forest fire. They were driven here and we are going to supply them help and a place to stay where they are carefully watched over" The Alpha declares loud and clear. Jungwoo and others all look at each other sympathy for the wounded villagers standing with all they have left. The question as to why the people all looked so hurt and haggard answered.

"The Choosing will still happen at nightfall and if the new pack is okay with joining us we will have both packs alphas choose from both clans omegas" 

Haechan and Jungwoo share a look. 

"Please listen as Alpha Jeonghan and Alpha Seungcheol have a few words" Jaehyun says giving the attention and spotlight to the other packs alphas as they had been exchanging hellos whilst Jaehyun was speaking.

"Thank you all for granting a place to stay until we find new territory, We have few alpha's left unfortunately many passed saving we who are here standing and lots still need medical attention" The Alpha with a head of beautiful white angelic locks and soft eyes speaks out to Jungwoo's pack. For getting nearly almost 300 people out of a burned village the man was still looking quite unharmed. 

"Whoa he's pretty" Haechan comments behind Jungwoo and gets Jungwoo's finger pressed to his lips to quiet him.

"We hope to not cause trouble while we are here, if you have any concerns please bring it to us head Alphas. We are honored to participate in your choosing ceremony as we have sustained a large loss in numbers and need to create lots of offspring to make up for the damage. I am Jeonghan and this is my mate Seungcheol, Thank you all so very much this means more to us then words can say" Jeonghan the Pretty Alpha introduced his mate who stood behind him eyeing the surroundings a protective arm around Jeonghan’s waist. His thank you’s received bows and smiles from the crowd.

More whispers and looks could be seen as people recognize that the leaders are two alphas in a relationship which is quite rare. Jungwoo thought it was cute duo. Seungcheol looked like a well good looking man with a strong stature alongside Jeonghan. 

As for Jungwoo he was more than happy to meet more friends, he would help as many he could recover from their wounds and loss.He couldn't imagine what the people had been through. He could tell they had been through hell though judging by their looks and numbers carried unable to walk. Haechan was curious to meet more strangers but he was also very tedious and cautious, he wasnt one to jump into new things and people. The Alpha’s seemed nice and all and his superiors were very open and peace worthy with them so he saw no need to be threatened he was still just observing for the start.

The two omegas figured they had heard enough and ran back to their cottage. The newcomers would work their way into their homes and lots seemed to be lining up at the medical lodge before Haechan and Jungwoo made it to their cottage. The empty homes would be overflowing soon.

"I'm not sure about this..Jeonghan is pretty though" Haechan says.

Jungwoo smiles "He's taken buddy, we'll get our own Alphas very very soon" 

 


	4. ３

_**Chenle**_ thought he would wake up in his bed

He didn't. He woke up in a soft cot. His head hurt, his arm was wound tight with something. He blearily opened his eyes and cleared his scratchy throat. He was in different clothes, the scent of cleaning supplies and herbs hit his nose and it stung. 

He could still smell the overpowering smoke, Hear the crackling of burning wood. 

All too soon the memories came swirling back..

"...dad..." Chenle croaked throat and chest congested with remains from the fire. His voice was broken and hoarse, too weak for his liking. Tears began to pour out of his eyes. He didn't wanna move it hurt too much. 

"oh baby..don't cry" A soothing voice came from his side, if his eyes weren't pinched shut trying to get rid of everything he was feeling in that moment he would've gotten ahold of himself. 

_ But it felt like everything was broken.  _

" dad..please come back.." Chenle cried for his father stuck on his trauma, the  _ images _ , the  _ feeling _ . It robbed him of everything right where he laid. If he didnt wanna hurt he knew it was wise to sit and there and bear it.

"baby breathe..shh I know.." The voice he couldn't bring the name of but he definitely knew continued to soothe him and moments later a warm hand rubbed his sore head. He still couldn't stop crying, the comfort making him more and more emotional. 

"dad..dad.." 

"Oh dear this poor thing..baby breathe..he's gonna get sick" They still unknown Alpha worriedly said wiping his cheeks but to no use as he just kept crying. "Seungcheol where's the nurses?" 

Chenle didn't know it was his dads leaders Jeonghan and Seungcheol who were sitting in the room with him at the time he woke up. Luckily Jeonghan doesn't let anyone go unnoticed when they're in pain. 

"Im not sure luv just wait…..isn't he..?"

"Mhm, poor baby. It just had to be him" Jeonghan whispers dropping to press a light kiss on the omegas head in sympathy. Chenle shaking horribly sobbing till he felt like throwing up and passing out let the Alpha do his best to help him.

He didn't know it was his father's best friends that were there for him. He cried and cried, Jeonghan stayed by his side holding his hand soon after going as far as to lie next to him and hold him till he could breathe. Seungcheol wondering how Jongin had passed watched sitting by his mate as his motherly instincts took over for Jongin’s son.

Chenle through every slow minute of his grief had to slip into a reality that the Alpha that was holding him was his dad and soon enough he fell back into sleep but no doubt was it painful. 

Later on..

All the omegas and betas stood in front of the giant bonfire pitted together by the Alphas. In uniform dressed nicely, scared and nervous energy zipped through the crowd.

For some the fire brought trauma and others it filled them with warmth. It was time. The choosing ceremony had begun.. 

Silence overtook the entire village. All eyes were perched onto the Alpha's. The group of men with so much power, a strong scent and with a purpose to claim what's theirs began to approach all of their choices.

Jungwoo standing in the crowd felt too nervous, he shuddered when the scent of his superiors hit his nose. Everyone looked a little nervous, some scared. Everything you would've thought about this night wasn't what they anticipated.

The air got tense as the Alphas split up roaming through the crowd. Jungwoo could feel each of them getting closer to him and those around him.  He wished Doyoung were here beside him, the beta’s alpha like presence a strange but protecting feeling to him.

As nerve wracking as it was to be standing there he loved it. The Beta didn't show up and for all the omega knew he either ran off or was in trouble. Possibly...in the crowd somewhere. 

Jungwoo sucked in a breath as a female Alpha passed him her scent and presence making the omegas swoon, she had large doe like eyes and dark hair, a pristine face and strong body perfect and a match to a Alpha’s gene type--

"FUCK OFF! UNHAND ME DUMB BITCHES!! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Jungwoo froze when he heard a familiar beta's voice breaking the silence. Everyone turned at the yelling and when Jungwoo looked it was no other than his friend tightly being held walked into line. Cursing and throwing a fit Doyoung fought the two alpha's that had to hold him still as he struggled, they’d found him trying to loot someones cottage and make a run for it.

He's gonna get kicked out. Or worse..who knows? Thought Jungwoo temporarily forgetting he put a pause on the ceremony.

Thinking he could try to move closer to his friend and encourage him to calm down before he starts something really bad Jungwoo was bumped into by a taller man.

"s-sorry" Jungwoo whipped back around but lost his mind when he looked up at..The most perfect man he's ever seen. Broad shouldered, muscular, plump lipped, hazel eyed. He practically suced in every perfect feature on this man in a second. Reeking strong aura that drew the omega in on so many levels, there was always a normal attraction to Alpha's for a Omega but this attraction that Jungwoo felt was unreal. 

"..y-you.." The man muttered as the two stared at each other. Others watched the two have their moment.

Jungwoo gulped forcing air into his lungs, Doyoung didn't matter anymore. He just wanted to be picked by this man and it seemed he was he just didn't realize it yet. His every sense, this man was  _ all _ Jungwoo could've wanted at that moment.

“Me” the omega said dumbfounded.

The Alpha smiled and it near stole Jungwoo's breath again. "My name is Lucas, I'm glad I picked you before anyone else" he said, his voice was even more alluring to the omega. Lucas took Jungwoo's smaller hand in his own and Jungwoo in a daze was walked out of the crowd staring at the back of what he thought was love at first sight.

_ His dream cam true.  _

Already chosen were Haechan, by a male who looked merely of age with young and lively features but also wore a face of Unsureness Mark Lee a Alpha known for brains and looks between the Alpha’s.  Another tall man with a smile almost as bright as the sun name Lee Jeno was standing with the omega Jungwoo knew as Jaemin by his side looking rigid and shocked.

A female omega was joining the line walking slow Jaehyun trailing her, she was the only girl in the line till Johnny another Alpha joined the mix with another female that looked much smaller than him but Johnny was nearly 7 foot tall so everyone looked short when next to him.

Taeyong the second lead Alpha in Jungwoo's pack had picked a omega that looked a little displeased like always known as Ten rather than his thai name and lastly the Alpha Yuta also a Alpha of Jungwoo's clan had chosen a omega named Sicheng the small but quite popular boy eventually all grew to like , he looked rather frightened to be chosen which was normal for most.

The opposing packs Alpha's far off from the crowd seeming to be spectating stood with a boy none of the chosen omegas could recognize when they came across the three off in the distance.

Once the choosing was over everyone departed. It was over and the omegas were left alone with their new Alpha's watching the crowd disperse. Jungwoo was the happiest omega alive. But he sure didn't know what to say to the man beside him..

"What's your name?" Jungwoo’s new Alpha Lucas decided to ask first making Jungwoo's part in getting to know him easier. "Jungwoo" the omega said shyly a blush already on his cheeks. Lucas smiled finding the boy too cute, he didn't know what happened back when he was sifting through the crowd but he ended up seeing him and similar to Jungwoo knew he was the one.

Within minutes the two had sparked light conversation. 

As for the others specifically the unwell omega watching from afar by his packs Alpha's Jeonghan and Seungcheol which he couldn't seem to leave he was slightly relieved he didn't have to worry about Alpha's choosing him. 

"Chenle..You should've been down there. All the Alpha's are taken now" Seungcheol said 

Chenle hung his head down trying to hide his little pity for not being with the large crowd. "Im sorry Alpha, i'm..just.."

"Cheol take it easy on him. He's been through a lot like many others from our pack right now" Jeonghan hugged onto the omega scolding his mate. Seungcheol sighed "i apologize baby"

As safe as Chenle felt beside the two Alpha's it was bad to be with them too much. They could get drawn to him in manners that wouldn't be good, After all their two Alpha's and he's one little omega. Even if they were in a relationship that bond can be put to a strain because Alpha’s will always have urges and draws to those below them. 

It was dangerous but Chenle seeked comfort aside the leaders, they reminded him of the person he still wasn't ready to accept was gone. 

"Everyone's departing for the night. I'm not feeling like eating" Seungcheol said watching the Alphas douse the flames and the omegas wait for them. Chenle looked at the ground any sight of the orange monster that took someone special to him too much to bear. 

He hadn't seen his mother, or his siblings. His life felt so broken up. 

"Neither am i, say Lele..lets get you something to eat and you can stay with us tonight?" Jeonghan offered softly. 

"luv..i don't think we should--"

"Cheol. One night won't hurt" Jeonghan persuaded before Seungcheol could shut down his idea.

Chenle choking back tears from thinking on his open wounds let the Alpha wrap a protective arm around him and walk them down to their cottage. He was glad jeonghan understood he wasn't ready to be near anyone else yet. 

The Alpha was becoming a bandage he didn't wanna take off. 

 


	5. ４

**_Chenle_ **  lived through too many nights when he was a pup where he couldn't sleep because he had a weird need to run around and explore. 

He was used to being restless but tonight he couldn't wait to sleep. He needed to break from reality. Needed to rest his mind and body, he had so much he needed to go away. 

_ But it just wouldn't...nothing would go away...his dad wasn't gonna come back...the pain of losing him wasn't gonna go away. _

Jeonghan who was in a light slumber sensed the warm small omega safe in his bed between him and his mate was shivering curling into a ball as if he was punched in the gut.

"baby breathe" Jeonghan rolled over to soothe the omega who woke himself up crying, small hiccups and sniffles making the other Alpha Seungcheol wake as well.

"shh Lele, your not alone" Jeonghan whispered pulling the smaller male into his arms unable to resist the want to comfort him. Seungcheol hugged his pillow tighter and took himself back to sleep letting Jeonghan baby Chenle back to sleep. Chenle's sobs racked up a hint but when he buried his wet face into Jenghan's chest he felt better bit by bit.

The Alpha understood Chenle's sorrow felt too great for himself alone to deal with. 

"Im right here shh baby"

Continuing to gather himself the omega gripped onto Jeonghan's shirt and the Alpha only held him tighter absorbing the waves of emotion off the boy in his arms. So fragile and in pain..he hated it for anyone.

Shakes turned to occasional shivers, heavy breaths to easy ones, a racing hurt heart turned to a steady beating damaged but still beating one. Jeonghan sighed in relief as he felt the Chenle fall back into sleep.

He kissed the little one and dozed back off after a small wait holding him just like he had been. 

Chenle still didn't have a better night. In the realms of his subconscious he was haunted. 

The fire worse than it was that night. His loving father running beside him but of course not by his side as he had to leave him behind, behind for dead. The small smile he had on his lips made his son wonder if he wanted to go?

_ Why did he have to go? _

His father was his hero, his idol, dream person to be in the future. He wanted to look and remember life with his dad but he had lost that wish all too soon. His dreams were dead in grief. His father was the one by his side more than his mother, he had a love for his hero that would never die.

His father's death would be his scar to keep, the memory cutting him like a steel ragged knife right in the heart. He was bleeding in his sleep. Hurting so bad. 

No matter how hard he shook Jongin in the fire he only ended getting swallowed in the flames too.

"dad" Chenle woke jolting awake. Eyes flying as open as they could. 

But of course, he was nowhere but in the bed with his packs Alpha's both asleep, Jeonghan didn't wake up this time to help coax him back into slumber. He didn't expect him too, he didn't want to waste the Alpha's sleep and time trying to get him to breathe through moments that would come to him that hurt so bad he wanted to end it. Sooner or later he was gonna have to tough through it. 

As much as he wanted to nuzzle Jeonghan and have him kiss and rub him back to sleep like his mom and dad would Chenle felt suffocated.

He didn't wanna die among the sleep of grief anymore. 

Making the Alpha's rustle a little with his moving but not enough to wake them Chenle crept from their bed. He looked at the two sleeping hard. They had been through as much as he had if not more. He could somewhat imagine life as a Alpha filled with duty and pride but a lead Alpha was out of his league..They deserved a thank you..

Before he left Chenle wished the two a good sleep figuring he wasn't gonna be back. "Thank you" he whispered out to the Alphas who had taken his spot by finding their way into each other's arms. 

Sneaking out into the windy night, he saw no one out. Shutting the cottage door behind him Chenle turned and faced the foreign village. Cottages rounded out the giant acres of clearing before the forest hit. Nightfall and glittering stars above made him less alone, he was a stargazer but he wasnt gonna gaze upward until he knew exactly where he stood.

He didn't know where he was going he just needed to get away. So he ran...

But even running brought back feelings. The winds lapping around him reminded him of the fire around him that night, the way he was running brought back the feeling of running his lost parent beside him. 

He was no longer in the shoes he was in that night. He was running from the memory.

More fresh tears rolling over the dried tracks from hours before ran down the side of his face and outward getting caught in the air. He ran and ran into the foggy trees. Legs weak but he refused to stop.

The trees whizzed by him and the chillier air slightly stung his face but did he stop? No.

Not until he saw rippling water ahead racing toward him and he couldn't stop in time branches and leaves sticking out tot smack in the face. Chenle tried to skid to a halt but instead his feet caught in slippery mud outlining the deep pond and he went tripping eventually losing his footing and flying into the water hands grabbing nothing before he hit the water.

The shock of the cold water nearly made him freeze. He flailed a bit but quit after a moment eyes opening over the sting of the salty water.

Because Chenle wasnt as scared of water as he was of fire he let his body give in to the blue's weight. Pulling him into the depths. The bubbles of oxygen he needed to live didn't matter to him as they flitted upward reaching the surface. The darkness of the forest he's lived in would serve as cover for his own selfish act of perishing himself. Yes. At this point he decided he didn't wanna go on.

So fast, one second he was miserable and next second he made the choice that death was better than moving on and growing stronger.

He thought of the Alpha's who had watched so closely over him, his mother, his little annoying siblings he hated but adored, his friends, old home. Dreams and aspirations, he put their matter behind him.

All he wanted was to see his dad again...watch him do what he did best being a proud Alpha. He missed everything that he and his father had and he would give  _ Anything _ . Even his own life to go back and pull his father out of those fiery woods. If he was able to go on and be the idol he was to everyone around him he would do it.

The omega closed his eyes almost being able to feel the life and energy drift out of him but then something ripped him upward the waters gravity unable to yank him any further to his death, Next thing he knew he was on land dying to breathe.

"Are you fucking stupid?!" the voice that shouted at him sounded far away. Strong hands pressed on his chest repeatedly forcing the water to come up from his lungs. "Hey...wake up!" . Chenle even though he was near blacking back out could feel the authoritative smell and aura of a Alpha helping him. It wasn't Jeonghan or Seungcheol though. Coughing but barely opening his eyes he was indeed face to face with a Alpha, but they looked so young.

"God..why were you running like a madman? I would say you deserved that but.." the Alpha trailed off. Chenle forced himself to turn over embarrassment blooming in his chest from being in such a state before a Alpha.

"What're you doing?--"

"Get off! Haven't you heard keeping your hands to yourself?!" Chenle suddenly lashed out as the Alpha snagged him back as he tried to get on his feet. The boy let go but glared "Haven't you heard of respect?"

Putting some space between them Chenle caught his breath tearing off his soaked shirt and shaking his hair dry. The Alpha watched eyeing him over. The omega looked so distraught but what he couldn't get over was the heavy smell of a foreign Alpha. He assumed the omega had maybe been awful close to his mate.

"..Sorry i didn't mean to come off so mean" the omega said after he had found the words to speak. It took the other male a minute to respond. "I-it's alright..are you okay? You scared the shit out of me"

Chenle hugging his shirt close to his chest having dropped to sit still wet making the dirt all soggy beneath him nodded. He couldn't stand at the moment and he hoped the boy would know why. Looking at the alpha made him quite self conscious so he kept his head down. He wasnt all the way done processing what he just went through.

"Is your mate looking for you? They won't be happy to find you here, let alone know what the hell you were just trying to do" the stranger said hunkering down to sit as well. 

Chenle sighed thinking if he didn't look at the boy he wouldn't feel bad about venting his life so far.  "I don't..have a mate"

The Alpha frowned confused beginning to peel off his shirt as well as he was equally soaked. "You don't? You smell like you've been all over one". Chenle almost sniffed himself when he realized he had the stench of the two Alphas he's been so close with, Jeonghans scent heavier than Seungcheol’s all over him.

"I have been with my packs Alpha's" the omega explained. The stranger was still confused but had then figured out he was one of the newcomers living in his village, he hasn't hung around the village enough to know anyone new besides the newcomers Alpha’s. When the two went quiet the omega felt intimidated by the olders presence but also a weird pull to get closer to him.

"Why aren't you with your mate?" Chenle asked the question this time. The other chuckled after a moment looking away "I don't have a mate either". It was Chenle's turn to be confused. But he did notice no scents on the boy or nearby. It seemed the Alpha had no problem telling his stories either.

"were you not at the choosing?" Chenle asked. The other nodded "I was there...just not with everyone" 

Chenle nodded, the boy looked from a milliseconds glance too good looking to not have one but he didn't judge him for it "why?"

The Alpha didn't answer leaving a mystery that would be unsolved for the moment. "I had my reasons"

Again it went silent and the pull greatened till Chenle felt uncomfortable and needy..it reminded him of the heats omegas describe, he's had so few heats and each of them he would seclude himself away from everyone till it went away but he wasn't sure how he would fare close to Alpha's. 

All he knows is its hot, painful and it feels like forever to get through. Of course there's the normal heat suppressants but word says that they make you infertile or sick, it's best to just keep to your own quarters and wait it out unless you have a mate and...Chenle wasn't ready to feel the need to be close to one..

"what's your name?" the omega asked shrugging off his sidetracked train of thought. Not because he was curious about the other but rather he wanted to fill in the silence. The Alpha looked at him and Chenle dropped his gaze as the others dark eyes met his "Im Jisung, you?" 

Jisung had not said his name unless it was roll call or someone else calling for him so introducing himself felt funny. Perks of being antisocial.

"Ch-Chenle" The omega introduced himself. 

The owls and nocturnal animals of the night making their rounds made both boys ears alert. Chenle’s just any other omega but his childhood and teenage years were spent away from home out in the woods as much he could to the point where he almost gained the extra senses made him stand out, reflexes and knowledge only Alpha’s need to navigate and do their hunting or duty in the forest he had acquired. But don't get him wrong he isn't a beta.

"why did you come all the way out here? running like that" Jisung asked keeping up the conversation, Chenle didn't know why he ran like he did. He didn't know where he was or why he was still here when Jisung brought it up. Now he was embarrassed.

"you first" 

Jisung chuckled "I hunt at night, I prefer to be alone. Especially when..when I would be given the look of shame in the crowds" 

Chenle listened intrigued that he found a rebellious loner of a boy. Solitude was how the omega’s gone about 99% of the things in his life as well. "Look of shame?"

Jisung realizing he said too much already to a mere omega stranger sighed rubbing his nape. He been told by his mom many times don't talk to strangers but here he was unable to keep his lips sealed.

"I wasn't at the choosing, in this village its mandatory for all Alpha's. I skipped out so everyone will look down on me now" he explained voice a little sad towards the end as he let out the current event. If he wasnt so complicated he would've been there but he chose to stray off like always and take his life into his own two hands.

None of the other Alpha’s or peoples opinions, anything and everything didn't matter to him when he made choices. Jisungs a Alpha who does what he does without shame and it pays off making him kinda fearless but in certain situations it makes his life harder. Him vs Social status & Society.

"I don't look down on you, I was watching from afar too. My Alphas aren't pleased with me either" Chenle said relating to Jisung. The dull face expression he had was downing to Chenle, he knew this male had a beautiful smile. The alpha shrugged sitting comfortable despite being all wet, at least he was getting stuff off his chest.

"You don't have a reputation to keep though.."

"I have a bloodline to carry on though. I just blew my chance even if I wasn't ready" Chenle countered. Jisung looked at him "you weren't ready either?" 

Chenle nodded being honest "something..happened before I came here. I had just woken up not too long before the ceremony..I didn't wanna be bothered with the choosing mess" 

Jisung felt a little relieved he was with someone who felt partially the same. He was gonna ask what happened to him and his pack since he obviously sustained some wounds to have quote “woken up later”. "were gonna have to choose sooner or later though" 

Chenle nodded gloomily "I know, I'm just not ready"

Jisung agreed "Me neither"

"Well were kinda in the same shoes" Chenle said a small smile forming. The Alpha smiled a little as well. 

The last silence wasn't as tense and both boys looked at the ground listening to the crickets till a snap broke the nice quiet. Jisung quicker to react looked into the trees sighing "uhh we should probably get back to the village grounds"

Chenle looked up pinching all the excess water out of his shirt before slipping it back on noticing the Alpha watching him closely. For being so young looking the omega almost took a second look at Jisung as he was quite fit looking. 

"I wish I knew my way back" Chenle groaned. Jisung stretched before standing offering a hand to the omega. "I do"

Chenle blushed as he looked up to the male shirt in hand body and great face out on display. 

"I'm with you then" he smiled taking Jisung's hand. The Alpha put his shirt on and headed off.

On the way Chenle tried to take note of the path they took back to main village grounds but all he see was shadows, trees and lightning bugs. Jisung having walked through these trees plenty times was just enjoying a walk.

"what are your Alpha's names?" Jisung asked as they walked.

Chenle cleared his throat now thinking of his two new alpha guardians he’s known and looked up to since he was a pup "Jeonghan and Seungcheol"

"thats who you've been with?" Jisung asked. Chenle mid nod  tripped over a thick log in their way and Jisung stopped to catch his fall laughing. "God your clumsy! first you go flying into water next you're gonna bust your head open on one of these trees"

Chenle flushed now keeping a eye on his feet "it's dark..sorry i don't have the best footing"

Jisung laughed a little more as the clearing of the village ground came into view through the thick greenery. 

"Cute...you didn't answer my question though" 

The omega feeling belittled and embarrassed still blushing crossed his arms head lowering again "yes i'm with my packs alphas". Jisung checked over his shoulder before he pushed through the vines and hopped over the pile of wet wood that lined the clearing turning to help the clumsy omega through.

"Well we're back, do you know the way home from here?" Jisung asked. Chenle nodded even though he wasn't completely sure not wanting to seem like a complete baby to the Alpha.

"Well then..i guess i see you around?" The Alpha said as they began to part ways. Chenle flustered still nodded raising a hand to wave.

Going separate ways Chenle blushed hard when he saw the Alpha still looking over his shoulder at him. 

Picking up his pace to a light jog he was making his way back to his Alpha's cottage when suddenly he rammed into someone for the second time that night. 

"S-S--"

"Chenle!" Jeonghan gasped in relief as he found the omega he was searching for. Chenle happy he found someone he knew instead of running into of another stranger relaxed. Seungcheol coming around the corner joined the two half awake.

"I was so scared, the bed was a little cold without you in it dear. Where did you go? And why are you wet?" Jeonghan questioned like a concerned mother. Seungcheol in a robe pulled the heavy wool overwear off and swung it around Jeonghan and Chenle the fabric warm and soft.

"I was..places"

Jeonghan frowned a little "That's not safe baby. Even we don't even know the territory around here so you have to be careful"

Chenle thought back on the Alpha he was with. "I was safe though" he murmured.

"Not alone you weren't, Come inside and lets get you dry and warm" Jeonghan says guiding the omega and his mate back into their cottage.

Chenle was showered and put in warm clothes and tucked back into bed with the two Alphas. Morning was nearby the time he dozed off again but instead of having a horrible nightmare he dreamt of the Alpha he met.


	6. ５

_**When**_ Mark Lee the newly paired Alpha with a mate woke up of the morning he woke with a shock.

He thought his Omega who he only knew was named "haechan" and liked cookies and milk had slept on the couch but when he woke up a warm sweet smelling omega was cuddled into his backside.

He had tensed up and blushed not all the way used to being touched. Haechan snored lightly into his back. Mark winced in mental pain as he felt two urges to get the hell out of the bed but also to roll over and go back to sleep cuddling his mate.

After weighing his wants tensing up becoming more and more hot with the feeling of the omegas body pressed into him he ended up slowly sitting up and trying to ease out of Haechan’s embrace.

He didn't get far though.. 

"Mm stay" Haechan grumbled in his sleep as he felt the bigger male moving away from him, Mark paused having broke a sweat from the struggle until he decided to roll over Haechan's arm resting loose around his waist. He was probably gonna ask just how the hell he ended up back in bed with him after seeming so positive he wanted to sleep in separate rooms. 

"yah..Haechan" The Alpha said quietly attempting to get the other to let him go. But Haechan didn't respond. 

"Haechan.." Mark repeated poking the boy with his knee. Haechan frowned eyes still closed and brought himself to hug back onto Mark again.  The Alpha didn't expect the boy to be so clingy already, i mean some just click with their Alphas but not like this. Or at least he didn't see haechan being this comfortable with him not even 48 hours after being together.

But it was kinda cute... cute enough to screw up Mark's last attempt to wake him up. 

"..baby.." Mark had said and blew up in embarrassment after he spoke as he isn't the person to go by lovey names all the time. Not only had he messed up his words. He messed up his actions, instead of shaking the omega he had drew the side of his palm down haechan's soft full cheek.

"Good morning" The omega had opened his eyes and groggily smiled before mark could fix his mistake. 

"G-Good Morning" Mark replied and immediately began to pull out of Haechan's embrace till he came to his senses. 

Haechan groaned tiredly and rubbed his eyes but after sat straight up and looked at Mark wide eyed. Fresh reality screamed good morning to him.

"Shit..I forgot about everything..your still hot though" 

Mark choked on his own breath face reddening up "Oh.. thanks" 

Haechan sat grinning happily eyes a little droopy from sleeping too well. The Alpha began to move about doing his duties before he was gonna head out to hunt with the early hunting crew. He had been in the several batches of hunting crews but now he was a mated man so he knew taking off all the time wasnt gonna be a option. 

Haechan followed him around as he got ready already feeling like a housewife sending her man off to work of the morning, Mark didn't exactly mind he just felt shy as Haechan was always behind him eyeing his move and action with interest. He seemed pleased with the cottage he moved into, wasnt too keen on cleaning and stuff but it had to be done.

"If I would've gotten up early enough I would've made you breakfast before you go out" Haechan said a little upset he couldn't do anything for his Alpha as he seemed busy round the house. Mark had grabbed a banana and some bacon on a wooden platter leftover from a few nights ago before he was on his way out, Haechan had sat on the couch pouting. 

"It's okay, I don't eat much anyway. Umm how about we'll make uh dinner or something when I get back?" Mark offered so he didn't leave Haechan feeling  down. He didn't want Haechans smart mouth running around telling people he left him depressed and didn't care about him.

"Sure" The omega nodded brightening up. Mark smiled and began to tug on his boots, Haechan still observing the man thought.  He wasn't sure what to think on his mate just yet. Mark seemed nice just shy and a little awkward, he was definitely a handsome guy though, if Haechan wasnt talking to him he was looking at him.

Shoes on the Alpha pulled his sleeves up flexing his toned arms before looking excited headed for the door ready to go hunting with the early birds. Alphas are always workaholics when they feel like it, Mark seems like a dedicated pack mate so his morning enthusiasm Haechan knew he'd never ever have made him smile again.

"Wait!" Haechan stood grabbing what little breakfast Mark had grabbed to eat running it to the male before he could skip on out. Grabbing his food Mark smiled and bowed "Thanks" then he was gone.

Haechan left alone then sighed... 

...

"Why did he bow to me?" 

 

Meanwhile a beta by the name of Renjun sat outside of the morning to watch the sun gradually make its way into its spot in the sky. The Early hunting batch of Alpha's were meeting up getting prepared to take a run for food.

Renjun didn't know many of them but they all looked hot and fun to watch. There were the few omegas who stood outside their cottages wishing their mates a good luck, some had pups watching their fathers and moms in wonder. 

Renjun being a adventurous beta wanted to go hunting himself but he knew he wouldn't get a chance so he dropped his wish. 

After a few more minutes of staring at the blueing sky Renjun caught notice of some noise coming on from his side. A few cottages down he heard loud voices. Standing as the gathering Alpha's also noticed the noise he wandered from his spot curious to what was going on. 

"Please just go!!!!!" Cried a red and way too sweaty boy hair damp and body shaking as he pushed away the only Alpha Renjun happened to be friends with. Lee Jeno.

Coming closer to the pair Renjun stopped a few feet away watching the two. "Jaemin I just wanna help you, I don't have to go--"

"Please get away!" The omega Renjun recognized but his name wasn't a ringing a bell just yet. 

Jeno looking worried as he could tried to calm the omega down. "It's just a heat, it'll pass. I don't want you to be alone during it" Jeno pleaded attempting to hold the omega's hands but he shoved Jeno away 

"No i'll ask you to do something we'll regret just fuck off already!" Jaemin countered voice raising louder. 

Jeno took a step back towards the panicked omega obviously not ready to deal with his heat but only got a door slammed in his face. Some of the Alpha's watching began to snicker at the Alpha who was cast out by his mate but Renjun approached the friend of his standing looking defeated at the door.

"Just leave him be Jeno, don't worry" 

Jeno hurt but also upset at his mate sighed head coming to bump against the door as he knocked on it ignoring the beta who came to his aid. 

"Jaemin..honey.." Jeno knocked calling out for the omega you could hear having a fit inside. 

"Jeno! Teach him a lesson!" A Alpha hooted to the man. Jeno ignoring the folly from behind knocked once more. Renjun feeling bad for his Alpha friend patted a hand on his back. If he knew Jeno wasn't such a caring dude for someone he was wanting to love he wouldn't feel how bad he felt. 

"Jaemin"

No response besides the same fit and string of struggled profanities from inside. Renjun hadn't had heats but the couple he remembered he hated. So he could also understand how Jaemin felt. "Give him space Jeno, he'll need you later on" Renjun encouraged Jeno to leave and not sulk at the door and be made fun of. He was a little surprised he wasn't the Alpha to barge in and deal with such a omega acting out like that but at the same time he knows Jeno is much too soft to punish the boy inside for doing what he did.

"Is everything okay?"

Both boys turned to find a alpha and a sweet faced omega standing by him coming to find out what was going on. 

"Jeno man you okay?" The Alpha asked as Renjun remembered his name. He knew the omega was Jungwoo, Lucas he identified was the Alpha. 

"Yea i'm okay" Jeno suddenly sprang off the door and turned with a bright smile Renjun immediately knew was forced. Lucas gave him a look as he could hear Jaemin still storming the house trying to get over his issue. "You sure? Is everything alright in there?" Lucas asks again nodding towards the cottage door. Jeno nods. "Yep no worries" 

Renjun wasn't happy with the lies going on between the two but he didn't say anything he figured Jeno didn't want any hands or minda on his mate during a heat. That was a dangerous time for any Alphas to be around another pack members mate. 

"Well find us if you need anything" Lucas said smiling before walking off. He must be taking the day off with Jungwoo thought Renjun as he watched the clingy couple stroll off.

Jeno turned to face the beta once the couple left. "I wasn't gonna touch him..i just wanna be with him" The alpha whined. Renjun joined his side "did he smell that good?"

Jeno nodded, Renjun chuckled "You alphas got it hard for those omegas don't you?". Jeno nodded again tugging his shirt down over the evident bump in his pants from knowing his mate was in such a needy state.The smell was a draw to any of higher ranks.

"I need to focus on hunting" Jeno reassured himself letting the Beta walk him off. Even Renjun could sense the heated up Omega. He knew it had to be hella hard on Jeno. "Yep you got it" Renjun encouraged.

"Focus" Jeno repeated clearing his head. 

Renjun laughed at his struggle. He was a beta who didn't have the same struggles but could relate on a deep enough level to not be painful. After a few minutes Jeno stopped taking a long deep breath "I'm gonna go join the hunt, thanks" He nudged Renjun. The two had a special relationship and Renjun intended to keep it, he nudged the alpha back before he took off running to meet with the alphas running to the forest. 

On his way to go back to his own cottage for some food he saw the new clans Alpha's walking with a omega. Jeonghan and Seungcheol he remembered there names but he didn't know the omega between them walking like their own child.  _ Who was he _ ?

 

"It's nice out today isn't it dear?" Jeonghan smiled to his mate as they walked Chenle between across territory for some fresh air. Seungcheol nodded "Almost as pretty as our village" 

Chenle stiffened up at the mention of his burned home, Jeonghan sensing the omega slow down a little pulled him closer. "Yah, we must learn to let go Seungcheol. Quiet rain was beautiful but we will make a new land even more beautiful one day" 

Seungcheol chided by his mate goes quiet. Chenle had a feeling he was becoming a bother to the couple. Jeonghan was constantly babying him and making sure he was fed, well slept, bandaged and clean...almost like he was his pup. Seungcheol was just repeatedly being scolded and pushed away by his mate and Chenle could tell it was wearing his nerve even if he didn't show it. 

"Alpha" Chenle looked to Jeonghan. Jeonghan of course smiled bright "Yes baby?" 

"I...uhh am thinking of doing something" The omega began, Jeonghan nodded for him to continue. Chenle searched for something out of the blue. "How about I go take some time for myself and fish or something to help out around here?" he lied. He was no doubt gonna run off somewhere again. 

Jeonghan's smile faltered a little "I told you last night it's not safe to go wandering around by yourself. We can go fishing or foraging later on together how about that?" 

Chenle knew it was gonna lots of convincing to let the protective and caring Alpha let him go. He didn't let up then "I..I'm old enough to go by myself Alpha" he added looking down. Seungcheol started him down not seeming to hate the idea but Jeonghan felt too attached to let the omega go. "I'm just trying to look after you Chenle dear..I'm not trying to strip your independence but I feel.." the alpha looked off and Chenle felt bad. No one had been this caring for him..not even his own mom.

If he ran he ran back at home, she never went out to look for him until it was late. To have someone feel the need to watch out for him at all times felt good. Reminded him of the lost hero in his life...

"How about this..I'll let you go help out with the cooking in the home lodge for a minute then you can check in and I might let you have some time alone alright?" Jeonghan suddenly compromised. 

Chenle was ready to say no but he didn't. "Alright, Only for a little bit. Thank you Alpha" He grinned to Jeonghan who smiled right back pulling him into a hug. Chenle smiled still feeling safer in the Alpha's embrace. 

Deep down he knew he only refused to leave their side because they were his bandage, a substitute for his lost parents till he felt ready to fend for himself again. 

So on he went. He felt Jeonghan watch him wander off towards the lodge smelling of food for the villagers to pick up, the smell of something warm like soup made his mouth water. Jeonghan had tried to get food into his system but Chenle had a loss of appetite and when he did eat the first time he didn't keep it down.

He hoped the Alpha's would get a break, that was his sole reason for moving on without them. 

Once he reached the lodge he entered it, the smell of food on the oven had him starving but he ignored the loud grumbles and churning in his belly as he wanders pass the carved seats and tables, wooden shelves for baskets of food and meat ready to be picked up and sent off. 

There was a exit way across the large lodge and he planned to sneak out that way, walking a little faster he peeked at the omega's working in the kitchen. It looked busy so Chenle figured it was almost feast time. The Alpha's would be done with their hunting, the schedule and tasks were not different so it barely felt like home.

He reached the big exit doors and peeked out either way of the building to see if Jeonghan or Seungcheol was nearby. He couldn't get caught and he knew he didn't have a lot of time before Jeonghan would expect him back.

Seeing no sign of the alphas he tore off running quick for the trees like he did the night before.

Scared he would get caught he ran just like a madman once more not stopping even when he jumped into the greenery but instead of falling in water he got caught on some hanging weeds and vines his ankles getting wound up in them midair and he hit the ground legs dangling up and behind him.

"Darnit! Stupid weeds!" The omega grumbled kicking his way free and pulling the plant chains off his feet before he was jogging into the forest away from the clearing. He knew he didn't go the same way as last time so he was lost again but he knew he could find his way back..maybe.

Maybe Jisung was out here?

The omega felt silly thinking of wanting to look for the alpha. 

"Ah Fart!" Chenle shouts as he gets nicked by a broken stick hanging out as he passes it. Must he sustain every injury possible out here?!!! Rubbing a hand over the new slit in his arm a scarlet line beginning to bead from it he sighed.

The trees seemed never ending. 

So much about the place drew him back, he was a explorer always wanting to be like Jongin and the environment around him made him remember the days and hours he spent exploring his old villages forest, climbing any tree, picking every plant. 

His legs began to ache so he stopped after a long time and caught his breath. 

A few squirrels nearby scampered speedily up the tree before him and the omega smiled, he liked to think the animals were his friends...

Taking a few more steps Chenle ran his hand along the rough scratchy bark of the big tree..he looked upward to the canopies providing pockets shade for him from the sun illuminating the droplets of leftover morning dew falling into the earth beneath him.

Nature was fascinating.

Spotting a couple bushes a few feet away he trotted over to drop to a knee foraging some berries to munch on. A mint leave patch growing along side the tree caught his eye as well and before he knew it he had made a small meal of berries, a few fruits from close by and had a makeshift plate from the giant leaves of the weeds to eat off of.

Sitting down resting against the base of the tree he began to chow down. The berries were sweet and small but enough to tide him over, the mint leaves cleansed his palette after all the vibrant tastes of the fruits coated his taste buds. 

All he was missing after was... "Aha" 

He got up discarding his makeshift plate and gently grabbed the giant almost umbrella like leaf holding a bunch of morning dew and tipped it forcing the dew to roll off the pitcher like edge of the leaf and into his mouth for a small drink. 

Thirst quenched, slightly well fed and replenished the omega sat back down to ponder alone. 

Resting his head against the tree he spaced out too quick, he didn't know where to begin mentally. 

Tapping his foot to stay awake and closing his eyes he hummed a random tune. Ants beginning to crawl onto him gave him little tickles but he didn't mind, every bug, plant and animal was his best friend.

...

"Yah! Don't fucking move!"

The omega heard a voice but thought he was hearing things at first till he heard something else that made him open his eyes and sit up immediately alert.

"That was a pussy move Jisung..why weren't you out there last night?"

...

"I-Back up. I don't know--"

"Bullshit, don't make me beat you. Your looked down on now so you got no room to tell us shit except why you weren't at the ceremony"

Chenle stood when he recognized the Alpha's voice and followed it. 

"it's simple, don't make this hard alright? Just spit it out"

Chenle reached the scene as Jisung faced with a burly group of Alpha's lashed out.

"What's your fucking problem retards?! My whereabouts aren't any of your business and if you don't get out of my face i damn sure will make you and I don't care how far i get sent away for kicking your sorry ass--"

Chenle gasped cowering in the trees as the unknown Alpha swatted Jisung so hard across the face he flew a few feet back.

"Lot of bark out of you no bite though" The Alpha laughed popping his knuckles. 

Chenle hiding felt his heart race but also his fists clench. That was uncalled for!

"fuck off already Jaebum! Why do you fucking care?! Your not the one missing out!" Jisung voice a little weak but still hard and enough to make the omega hiding cower even more into the dirt almost whimper.

"Because your sorry ass is still on the goddamn team wasting space getting food to fill your lonely toothpick ass up. You don't even have anyone to go home to but your bed. Taeyong and Jaehyun really are stupid not getting rid of a.."

Chenle peeped back up at the wrong time a fire he's never felt in his body rising. 

Jaebum finished out his words with racking a hard punch to Jisung as he was getting on his feet putting him right back on the ground. 

"Goddamn" he knocked him into the tree the omega was hiding behind making him have to close his eyes and clamp his hand over his mouth hard as to not run and cry ro worse step in and beat some ass.

"Fucking" still not done yanked Jisung's smaller body on the ground stirring up dirt.

"Pussy" Before the alpha could make a comeback Jaebum brought his big booted foot down onto the back of Jisung's head smashing his face into the dirt.

"Fake Alpha" He finished with one last final blow to Jisung's side while he was down and the pain stricken howl Jisung let out set Chenle off. 

He had seen and heard much  _ more _ than enough.

Jaebum feeling satisfactory for beating down the weakest member on the Alpha line smirked in victory all till a new fighter entered the ring.

"Leave him alone!"

Jaebum and those who had arrived behind him at the time all stared at him, Jisung was quaking on the ground. 

"Who are you?"

Chenle didn't answer as the sight of his crumpled Alpha on the ground angered him far too much. 

"Your worst nightmare" The omega growled and lunged for the Alpha who surprisingly wasn't expecting the attack  got a good uppercut to the chin not only making Chenle's knuckles crack but also the hit made the Alpha fold backwards into the dirt knocked out from the perfect angled punch from the omega.

"Don't hurt him ever again! he did nothing wrong you frickin--frickin faceass!" Chenle barked one hit not enough so mimicking what Jaebum did to Jisung stomped his heel as hard he could straight onto Alpha's crotch knowing that'd make his job having kids slim to none.

Backing up as all the other Alpha's all stood unsure what to do Chenle dropped to Jisung's side. 

"Jisung! We gotta go!" He rolled the alpha onto his back to find a nice flow of blood running from the Alpha's nose, Jisung clutched his side with all his might, teeth clenched together so hard the omega thought they would chip.

"fuck" Jisung struggled out curling up in tremendous pain. Chenle in shock and flight mode was brought back to a familiar scene sitting with the hurt and unmovable Jisung. The unfriendly pain began to bottle up in the omega's chest as he felt he'd been here before.

But instead of letting his past kill him he put his foot on the ground.

He wasn't leaving anyone behind no matter how deep their wounds were. 

_ He just couldn't let himself make the same mistake again. _

"Jisung..im not leaving you, Get up!" The omega said

The Alpha breathing raggedy groaned out but just so slightly moved by Chenle's words trembled as he slowly lifted onto all fours hand clutched to his side still. Chenle tried to make his movements less painful but he didn't seem to be helping because Jisung eventually shoved him off "I got it hands to yourself!"

Backing off Jisung looking back at the frozen alpha's Chenle began to urge Jisung to flee the area. He did but not fast.

Just as the Alpha made it away a few steps limping Chenle peeked over his shoulder one last time but when he did he got a rock solid fist to the eye. Who had came up to attack he didn't know but the omega thought he lost a eye as he hit the ground and immense pain exploded over his face.

He clamped his hands over his wounded eye whimpering. Jisung stopped when he heard the shuffling behind him turning to find the omega down.

"Don't touch him! I'll kill you if you hurt him!" he threatened honestly having to rest against the tree, he was sure he had broken ribs and they were making him almost immobile. 

But seeing now the innocent omega who was stupid enough to try to fight a Alpha get hurt for him it made him feel reckless enough to fight again even if he's already wounded.

Jaebum was zonked out on the ground. 

"That's a strong threat"

"Your a strong threat to this entire pack! What would Taeyong think of this!" he snarled at the Alpha's staggering back to help Chenle up.

The Alpha's stood looking at one another and Jisung expected another attack but when the Alpha's took off disappearing into the trees he took a moment to break down again. 

Chenle getting through the dizzying pain in his head knew they still needed to get out of there so he soon got back up.

"keep moving" he told the Alpha offering him a hand. Jisung wincing badly took hold of the omegas hand and they used each others help to get moving both hurt.

"that was so...so fucking stupid Chen..what you did back there"

Chenle smiled a little "Nah, what they did was pretty stupid Jisung--and its Chen-Le" 

Jisung snickered even though it made everything hurt. He was glad they made it out. Glad Chenle could smile and seem alright. He knew he already owed the boy a thank you, for still being strangers that had both saved each other asses.

He also owed whatever gods were out there a thanks for having the omega in the right place at the wrong time because he sure would've been dead meat if Chenle hadn't stepped in.

"Were almost there" Chenle says as they continue to trudge slowly towards the break in the trees. "We cant go to baek and kun. Just take me home and i'll deal with myself" jisung says declining the idea of going to the nurses which was the only right thing to do.

Chenle looked at Jisung with so much confusion "Uhm you need Medical attention not a frickin bandaid dum dum!" 

Jisung rolled his eyes "I can make do with--"

"Your going to the nurses, I'll have Jeonghan and--"

"Excuse you. Your talking pretty loud for a omega. Dont forget your place" The Alpha said sternly. Chenle blushed for various different reasons. 

"I'm just trying to get you help"

"And I want to do the same for you but your not going to the nurses about this!" Jisung argued, it was hard to talk against a Alpha and even wounded Chenle felt so submissive when it came to the Alpha asking something of him.

Chenle sighed annoyed stopping to take a step in front of the alpha ready to go off whether it got him punished or not. "Listen. You cant hide what happened back there"

"I'm not trying to" Jisung said lowly lying.

Chenle suddenly wiped the blood running from the alphas nose off his face staining his shirt, after yanking his jackets hood up. Jisung realized how swollen the other's eye was already getting. 

"You are. Now let me help you...please Jisung. If were the ones in the right we have nothing to be scared of" Chenle said seriously staring the Alpha down.  Jisung looked down when he strangely felt himself being coaxed into he omegas idea but went back to argue until he became dizzy and as he was looking downwards his body gave out and he was falling.

"Jisung!" Chenle shrieked as he caught heavy boy before he could hit the ground. He must've been more hurt than he thought.

"Gosh darnit..." The omega grunted as he was forced to drag Jisung with him towards village grounds, luckily they were almost there. If he could find Jeonghan and Seungcheol and explain what happened  all would be good.

Getting worn out quick by the method he was using to carry the bigger boy Chenle decided to stop and work the man onto his back. The weight was now pulling down on him front a different point  but he didn't give up.

He walked as fast he could carrying Jisung towards Jeonghan and Seungcheol cottage their place being one of the only places he could pinpoint from the rest of the clearing. People outside roaming around looked to him but they didn't come up and ask if they were ok.

He knocked resting against the Alpha's cottage door out of breath ready to pass out.

However when it opened and Seungcheol froze at the sight of who was at the door he perked back up.

"Chenle..What the--"

"He needs help!" Chenle cut the confused and shocked Alpha off before he could ask legs wobbling from Jisung's weight. Jeonghan suddenly rushed from the bedroom out to find everyone.

"Oh god! Chenle i was just about to look for you!!--"

"Alpha please help him" Chenle pleaded seeing both were now eyeing the body on his back hanging unconscious.

Both Alphas exchanged a look and looked back at Chenle before they took action.  


	7. ６

_**The**_ Alpha's returned home late to their mates.

One specific Alpha had problems getting back home though..

The door to Jeno's cottage was locked, the lights were on and it was quiet inside. He had been thinking about this morning's incident all day. His mate being put in a frenzy because of his heat. He couldn't wait to get home and help him out in whatever way possible.

"Jaemin" Jeno knocked once, twice and a third time louder but the only person he knew was inside didn't answer the door.

He figured the omega was hiding away somewhere. Sighing he wandered round side of the cottage to their bedroom window and smiled when he saw  it was open letting fresh air into the hot house but also letting out the strong alluring heavy stench of Jaemin's heat pheromones to blow into the Alpha's face.

Knowing he wasn't getting in any other way besides busting a door down jeno climbed and swung effortlessly inside through the window landing on his feet in their bedroom.

"jaemin" he called out.

He looked around the bedroom, it was a complete mess. Dirty clothes mostly Jeno's splayed out. A bunch of candles jeno recognized were from the nurses for omega's to use to chill down during a heat were lit up on every surface. Most of the excessive pillows and covers were strewn on the floor but lastly a shaking mound wrapped up in a blanket on the messy cot caught the Alpha's eye.

There lied Jaemin in hiding a shaking whimpering mess in the bed. As Jeno took off his shoes and waited a few moments before approaching the omega unsure if he would lash out again he felt himself beginning to feel restless being in the same room with such a hot omega.

The heat, sweat, the smell..

"honey..how are you feeling?" Jeno asked softly as he made his way onto the bed and slowly began to pull the cover from over the omega.

Panting, soaked in sweat and slick and red Jaemin lay balled up hugging himself. Jeno pulled the covers away from him fully tossing them away as they were wet in all the stuff coming off Jaemin.

"Jeno don't" jaemin flinched voice painfully strained as he didn't want the alpha to touch him afraid he'd get to drawn in and force something he didn't want on him or worse Jaemin himself give in and begged to be done to get over his heat.

Jeno couldn't help but rest a hand on the omegas skin wet with sweat.

"you need to get out of those clothes, it's gonna make you hotter"

Jaemin gulped down a knot in his throat but decided to do whatever he could to cope with the issue at hand for him. He kicked off his pants leaving himself in boxers that had a large slick stain on them. The boy's erection looked solid and not able to be hidden from Jeno's eyes poking out of his briefs like a stick.

The temptation was so great on the Alpha but he kept it at bay. Jaemin whimpered poorly.

Never once in his life had jaemin felt such a sexual need so powerful, his impulses were on a rage. He knew this would pass quicker if he just gave into what his omega in him needed but he felt weird moving so quick.

"s-should I leave?" Jeno asked as he felt his own bodily actions welling up in him. He was breaking yet another sweat and had hardened up from all the intoxicating smells and desires for the omega.

"...n-no" Jaemin whimpered.

Jeno stayed put lying next to the boy quivering from the overwhelming need to be touched, kissed, penetrated and so much more.

He laid and laid and laid Jeno doing the same until the alpha changed into thinner layers. Even having him five feet away felt like worse hell to Jaemin. "...j-jeno" he suddenly simpered moving to rest against the alpha.

"Yes honey?" he responded gently.

Jaemin pinched his eyes shut turning to face the male. He knew what needed to be done.

"..p-please touch me" the omega whispered almost moaning in pain as his own words made his horniness level up.

Jeno flushed but laid a hand on Jaemin's shoulder again, Jaemin felt himself blow up and drip more slick just from the simple touch. "touch me like you mean it" he prodded taking hold of the alpha's hand and placing it on his chest right over his rapidly beating heart.

Jeno hesitated but let his impulses talk for him as he pulled the omega atop him right onto the tent in his pants.

"I know how scared you were of this happening this morning and I don't wanna do it if you don't" Jeno spoke lowly, unlike some alpha's out there Consent was important.

Jaemin only felt hotter as he stared the alphas their parts in desperate need to go to work.

"I was scared of us moving too fast but right now I don't give a flying fuck.." Jaemin said a needy mess.

Jeno turned on a little more by the way the omega sounded so desperate smirked.

"you also know you could end up pregnant" jeno warned eyes trailing down the omegas dripping body. Jaemin nodded "Try your best to prevent that plea-please..i'm so not ready"

jeno nodded "me neither honey.."

Jaemin eagerly scooted farther up pressing against Jeno's erection "You know what to do and i'm asking you to do it, give it to me however you want"

Jeno stared again all his hormones piling up as the omega leaned in to kiss him rough. His mouth was as dirty as his begging. Jeno was quick to respond to all the action but it felt like the omega was ahead of the game as their tongues clashed and he felt his mates hips begin to swirl and grind slowly into Jeno's member.

Jaemin was already feeling tiny bits of his tension work off but it wasn't enough, the alpha seemed perfect so far. He had to cut the kissing getting his hands tangled in jeno's dark locks.

He regretted not talking much to  him beforehand, he was getting to know the Alpha's body quicker than his personality.  All because his stupid heat came so so so soon.

He lifted up as he felt the alpha begin to tug off his clothing and throw it elsewhere. Jaemin sucked in a breath as slick dripped from his hole onto his mates throbbing member positioned right under his anus.

"don't be scared nana" Jeno soothed the omega as he was in the heat of the moment hesitating plenty in his face expression.

Sharing one last hard long kiss Jaemin sat himself down on Jeno's length it plunging into him happening to be so big it made the omega feel stuffed as he threw his head back pleasure jolting up his spine making him moan loudly.

"fuck your so big!"

Jeno started the omega off slow sliding down into the sheets and lacing his hands in Jaemin's before he bounced him lightly but the omega as if he was used to it picked up pace and was bouncing riding the alpha moans growing in volume in no time.

At first Jaemin thought it was awkward to be riding for his first time and without even have started with fingers but with Jeno he didn't care as it felt much too good to complain about. There was a lot Jeno hadn't done that most omegas assume will happen when it comes to heats and sex, Jeno did not force him, Jeno did not degrade him, Jeno didn't wanna leave him, Jeno was a caring Alpha and Jaemin would see more of his caring side the longer he stayed with him.

Jeno groaned several times as the omega felt so good and tight, definitely wet around him. Arousal and the perfect view he got of his mate enjoying himself as he rode the other had him on a high he'd never been on.

"Jaemin honey...your so fucking good" Jeno found himself moaning out. Jaemin smiled in ecstasy head falling back a little. He clapped against the alpha's thighs every time he slid back into him his body swimming in the pleasure.

Jaemin glad he could make his mate feel good made a effort to enjoy himself a little more than he already was still squeezing his hands in Jeno's. Just as the boy thought sex with Jeno couldn't get any better Jeno bucked his hips a few times causing his cock to thoroughly hit the omegas prostate making Jaemin cry out voice getting high pitched and even louder.

"Mmm harder!" He begged the alpha seeking out his climax. The fire surging in the alpha to please his mate made him move the omega to bounce a little rougher and with Jeno's combined thrusts he was making sure he was hitting the boys prostate with a faster thrust wanting for Jaemin to lose himself.

Jaemin was holding onto the headboard with a steel like grip and the Alpha held onto the omegas hips keeping him bouncing with all intentions to keep him screaming till he came. Jaemin's moans were getting lost in his breaths and he shook again as his high thrummed in him and he came with a howl of hot delight, tunnel clenching around his mates cock inside him, cum spurted upwards and landed on both’s bodies from Jaemin’s release.

Jeno's knot had grown and was beginning to catch onto the omega's hole as he let the other know to stop adding to the incoming go..

"I'm almost there stop..i won't be able to pull out" The alpha winced holding back as Jaemin had to pull himself off Jeno’s momber stinging as it left the other’s suffocating wet tunnel but Jaemin shimmied down on the Alpha lip bit between his teeth from the leftover tingling from his climax as he took in hand his mates twitching bulging thick cock.

"I'll take it babe" said Jaemin slyly looking up to Jeno with half lidded eyes flooded over in lust.

Jeno couldn't speak he was too busy trying not to jizz on the ceiling. Jaemin began pumping him smaller hand moving up and down his length and next thing Jeno knew Jaemin took his length to the head deep throating him with trailing moans knowing it drive the Alpha over the edge.

"good god!" Jeno moaned from the feeling of being sucked off. It was as if the omegas mouth was made just for his cock to fill up.

Moments later Jaemin got a cum shot down his throat that he choked on but forced himself to swallow, Jeno who had laced his hands in the omegas hair keeping him going even after cumming hit cloud nine from the orgasm a deep but sexy groan flying out of his lips pleasing Jaemin.

Cleaning up what white fluid was dripping off the alphas tip Jaemin smirked when he saw the worn out Jeno looking done over in pleasure.

"Jaemin..your fucking perfect" he huskily panted pulling the Omega into his arms. Relaxed and mostly satisfied laid in his mates arms Jaemin smiled "So are you"

It was soon but soon enough for the couple too say that they had a good night. Waddled up in wet covers, soaked bodies pressed together the two fell into a needed slumber.

 

However the neighbors a couple houses down had definitely heard the couples good night festivities because they had their bedroom window wide open.

The specific neighbors Ten and Taeyong were awoken in the night to the noise and Ten a openly sometimes perverted omega smirked as he laid in bed next to Taeyong. The omega had a reputation for being the prostitute of his village having slept with pretty much anyone he gets with a like for sex like a succubus.

Taeyong woke seconds later slightly sitting up confused by the sounds, Ten who could see his Alpha's silhouette looking around till it dawned on him what the noises were laughed as the male grabbed his pillow putting it down over his head.

"can you get any louder?" The alpha grumbled, Ten snickered as if the couple seemed to hear them moans getting louder and higher in pitch.

"ughh" Taeyong bashed his head into the pillow. Ten was laughing again and that also annoyed Taeyong who was rather worn out from hunting for a while longer than normal earlier leaving him hella grumpy.

"what's so funny 6?" Taeyong turned on the giggling omega. Ten covered his mouth not scared just acting like the smartass tease he was.

"Your letting this ruin your entire night and its 10 you dumb bitch" The omega laughed correcting Taeyong, He wasnt as chill as he was earlier but that didn't mean Ten would let him walk over him or talk him down.

"Am not, its annoying though when i'm tryna get some nice shuteye…. and watch your mouth"

Ten chuckled "you'd have to make me do that Alpha........ my parents were up almost every night doing this so this aint shit to me"

Taeyong cringed "Hard nights for you then". Ten smirked "Yep..lots of hard nights". Taeyong shoved him a little grossed out by Ten’s comment. "Ew what are you implying?". "Nothing, get your head out of the gutter"

Taeyong glared a little "Oh hush, your over here talking about your parents fucking"

Ten laughed "I was just talking but if you rather hear them than my voice then so be it".  Taeyong groaned again as he had to listen to the action still going on from the neighbors when Ten went silent.

"I would actually appreciate if you kept talking" he said reluctantly.

Ten smiled "I have a better idea"

Taeyong frowned as the omega slid himself closer to him, he wanted to say he was fairly close with the chatty, snarky and blunt omega but not on some terms yet.  The two spent their first night up talking all night getting to know each other which wasnt what either had seen themselves doing but even after that the two ended up simply taking their time together talking, sharing occasional touches and innuendos but that didn't mean either were ready to jump into deeper waters.

"what idea would you have?" Taeyong asked a little unsure.

Ten smirked again before he threw a arm over the alphas side leaning into him to whisper in his ear "We could make our own racket to pass the time"

The Alpha felt parts of him rile up from the sensual whisper and the lack of proximity but he didn't feel the time was right so he was quick to decline his mate. "Not tonight, i'd have you louder than them and that'd be a bummer for the whole village"

Ten impressed by the way the alpha turned him down but also made a promising innuendo made him like him just a little more. "you sound confident big boy" he chuckled hand tickling over Taeyong's abdomen muscled with lean abs.

"I know what i'm capable of"

"well why don't you show me what you got?" Ten challenged. It didn't take a heat to make himself want some physical bonding. He'd been a easy giver ever since he learned what sex was. Plus he’d gone several weeks without any kind of sexual interaction which was just as equal as being put on a dry spell.

Taeyong grumbled pinching the covers in his hands. "Your tempting but no..give us a little more time will you?". Ten pouted but laid back "Good riddance, i kind of like the modest men a little more" he said returning to his side of the bed leaving the Alpha be.

He was honest when he said that, he'd always been with the men who gave into him pimping out when he was bored. He always got what he wanted, It felt good to find someone who at least gave a second thought to him and himself before diving in.

Taeyong chuckled "I like the ones who beg a little as well..doesn't mean they'll get anything"

Ten yawned "Don't leave me hanging too long, theres not much more to learn about me on the inside. But theres a whole lot i'm willing to show you on the outside"

Taeyong smiles "The more you offer and throw yourself out carelessly the longer its gonna take for me to feel inclined" . Ten rolls his eyes "You act like your gonna be able to resist forever". The Alpha shrugs "Maybe i will, a modest man will be patient won't he?".

"And your prize will take off out the window before you know it leaving it like that"

"and that prize would be missing out on the prize holder"

They outspoken one another and a comfortable silence sat between them, Ten would never say it but he likes spending time talking just as much as he did fucking around. Taeyong was unlike anyone he had met.

Modest and strong willed, looking so rough but actually turning out to be soft, he's a good leader and is charismatic and caring in his own way. So much better than Ten himself.

He was better off with the Alpha than anyone else, he could rely on him to keep him in line.


	8. ７

"ughh"

...

"Mghhughh"

...

Chenle was crying again, quivering in his bed. His nightmares had returned to turn his sleep upside down. He was swimming in flames with his fathers dead corpse unmovable. 

The nightmare had to be at its worst when the two alpha's Jeonghan and Seungcheol weren't present. Chenle was put to bed alone and Jisung as he had asked of his alphas hidden but treated in the same cottage. 

"no no no...get up..." Chenle began to thrash around in the covers. Tears seeping from his closed eyes and his clenched fists tearing into the covers as he choked over sobs stuck in a nightmare. The sleeping Alpha on a small couch pulled in from the living room to hide him had shuddered awake from his ears picking up on the sniffles, whines and stifled sobs. 

"mmm" he groggily woke.

Pain and soreness got to meet him before he could sit up and he bit back a groan. He didn't know where the hell he was first off  just from the smell of the place. He had a shit load of bandaging wrapped around his torso when he felt his side the wounds there beginning to ache, his nose wasn't bleeding like earlier as he began to recall what happened what had to be several hours ago but the bridge when he rubbed a hand over his face hurt.

"i can't do it...get up..." 

When the simpering whimpers came back Jisung sitting up all the tired muscles in his back flexing looked to the corner of whatever room he was in, his tucked in covers sliding off him as he squinted into the dark his eyes still slowly adjusting to night vision.

Then he recognized the voice and the scent of the omega in the room with him. 

"plea..please.."

"Chenle?" Jisung frowned as he swung his legs off the end of what he thought was a couch. Standing and beginning to inch towards the bed the struggling boy was in he shrugged a cover over his shoulder.

The heavy breathing and rustling came from the bed Jisung walked into, his eyes adapting to the dark finally found the omega flailing about in the covers. It wasnt like watching a fish out of water but close to one.

"...Chenle..wake up!" Jisung said quietly worried for the boy. 

Chenle unresponsive still clawed into the sheets sounding like a crying pup  "...no..the..fire...No!"

Jisung going all or nothing climbed onto the bed to shake the boy hoping with everything Chenle would wake up and to the alpha's luck he did but with a shout sitting up lightning fast eyes as wide as they could get, he was paler than normal even in the dark tear streaks visible on his full cheeks. Jisung backed up a inch relieved releasing a breath "You scared me again...gosh are you ok?" he asked the petrified looking boy.

Chenle coming to his senses enough to recognize the Alpha at his side was Jisung tried to draw in a deep breath but the still fading sights and feelings of the such vivid nightmare made him break down and fall into the Jisung’s chest, he was the only one there to hold him when he couldn't keep himself up.

"wha--Chenle.." Shocked but not too shocked Jisung frowning worried and unsure for the omega hesitated before bringing a arm around the now sobbing boy not knowing what else to do. 

He could tell Chenle wasnt able to hold his own self up, he'd seen many tears and shed some himself but not once did he feel so horrible for someone. Jisung was new to validating someone’s feelings.

"im-s-so sorry.." The omega struggled out

Jisung confused but not dumb enough to know he had a bad dream that was worse than what he thought didn't push the boy away. He had nightmares as long as he could remember but never ones that did him this bad. He related in a special way.

"It wasnt real Chenle, Calm down" he said quietly trying to keep the other from shaking so hard and crying himself out of his arms. He felt so fragile to Jisung, Something in him made him feel so undeniably protective of him in that span of minutes. It was no longer Chenle hurting it was the alpha too even if he had no idea what the problem was.

Giving Chenle all the sympathy he could in the silence Jisung waited for him to show signs of coming back to the moment. Once the deafening, breathtaking and heartbreaking depression seemed to move on enough for Chenle sucking in his breakdown he sniffled happy he had someone with him. Jisung wasnt Jeonghan but he was comfort.

"sorry" Chenle apologized trying to look a little stronger in front of the alpha but there was no need, the alpha didn't need any apologies he just wanted Chenle to feel better after everything that was going on. Overwhelmed by a need to make the boy feel a little better hugged him. Chenle pulled into safe arms tucked in a warm chest where he preferred to be hugged right back needing the extra hug.

His sorrows laid to rest for the time being exhaled into the safe place he had seemed to find with Jisung. All these people took him in and didn't seem to let go and that meant the world to Chenle. 

"I don't know what your going through but..your not alone. Im sorry" Jisung said a little unfamiliar with being extra soft. Chenle sensing how weirdly awkward but also supportive Jisung was trying to be smiled a little.

"Thanks, it means more than you know" he responded giving Jisung one last squeeze to know he meant it. Jisung blushed when he realized his thoughts were racing, his heart was erratically beating and he felt good with the interaction even it it hurt because his side was either broke or bruised every dark shade possible.

Breaking the hug when the unfamiliar tingles began to spark between them Jisung smoothed down his hair and bit his lip before reaching over past the omega to turn the bedside light on getting close again, everything had happened in the dark so far and he rather see the boys face.

With light in the room he finally could see the color was coming back into Chenle's face and Jisung smiled a little seeing the pink blooming on his cheeks. He ignored the room he was in focusing on the Omega.

It was great to see Jisung's face, interrogating but adorable dark eyes staring into his making sure he was okay. 

"No problem" Jisung said shyly looking at the mattress unable to hold the Chenle's gaze without feeling some kind of way, his red and black flannel was unbuttoned showing the omega his wrapped torso but shiny pecks and collarbones glossed over with sweat sticking out to Chenle when he wasnt looking at Jisung’s face.

He hoped Jisung didn't have a rough sleep like him. Also that he didn't ruin what sleep he had gotten. 

"I bet your wondering uhh where you are" Chenle said averting his gaze from the alphas body, his face was becoming a distraction too.

"I am, you mind telling me who the hell kidnapped us?" Jisung asked looking around, the cottages were like all the other ones but a little emptier.

"My Alpha's Jeonghan and Seungcheol..They're nice don't worry. They called Baekhyun over secretly since I know you didnt wanna be seen yet" Chenle said, he complied with Jisungs idea of confidentiality earlier on in the end.

"So nobody knows about this except them? Did you make them promise?" Jisung asked still wary about how low this situation was in the air. He would have done everything he could to keep the tussle in the dark but who knows what the alpha's had gone and did.

"No, They shouldn't tell anyone though. I told Jeonghan i'd explain things later" Chenle continued. Jisung nodded ok for now with that answer. "Where are they?" 

Chenle shrugged "Probably outside, they said they'd be in the main room". Jisung was listening but he couldn't help but notice the tear lines and the others disheveled hair and shirt that was a little bigger than his size wrinkled up from minutes ago..

"gosh your a mess chen.." he sighed reaching over to straighten the boy up. Chenle stayed still as Jisung fixed him up trying not to be tickled when he fixed his shirt. "Sorry.............and It's Chenle Jisung! Chen-le!!!!!!!!!" he exclaimed making the Alpha facepalm "Yea yea I knew that. You have a nickname? Maybe i'll memorize that instead" 

The omega blushed thinking of telling the boy his nickname but he was little embarrassed because it was all cutesy "Jeonghan and my..my d....Just call me lele for short. I know its weird" 

Jisung caught the flash of pain in his eyes as he was saying someone's name but dropped it. 

"Lele?"

"mhm..ugh its--"

"Its Cute, lele..I like it" Jisung said over him. Chenle looked to him expecting a different reaction but blushed again chuckling shyly "I'll make up one for you soon.."  Lele promised yawning.

Jisung less concerned about his stay with Chenle with the Alpha's he didn't know in the other room thought of what do next, the omega was no doubt tired and Jisung didn't blame him all the fighting he was doing in is sleep no doubt having left him beat.

Yawning as well still draggy and sore, he thought about the shit load of healing he had to do. Sleep was a good start to it but he wanted to make sure Chenle was gonna be ok the rest of the night. If he didnt wanna sleep after that Jisung would most likely stay up with him.

"We should probably get some more sleep" he said beginning to move again. Chenle made a sound of agreement and began to get himself situated back under the covers. 

Seeing he was okay with going back to sleep Jisung had begun to retreat back to the couch but stopped to smile over his shoulder "want me to tuck you in?"

"Yah..i'm not your pup" Chenle pouted as the alpha teased him but he did have something on his mind. He watched Jisung sit down on the couch summoning enough courage to ask the question he thought of.

...

"Jisung-ah.." 

The Alpha looked to him before he laid down again "Hm?"

Chenle almost gave up but he asked before he could pass it with a nevermind. Cheeks hot but with a little bit of shakiness to his voice he asked. He would regret not taking this chance.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he finally asked

Jisung chuckled "uhm Yeah i'm right here"

Chenle mustered another bount of courage pulling his covers back and scooting to one side of the bed "i meant..will you stay like..right here with me t-tonight" he stuttered tapping the plenty room in the bed next to him.

"Oh" Jisung awestruck looking at the small boy in the big bed by himself blushed considering his choices, he knew Chenle had a bad dream and probably wanted some extra help getting back to sleep but also, he liked sitting close to the boy already.

"its ok if you don't want to i don't wanna make you uncomfortable--"

Chenle stopped when Jisung stood grabbing his cover again and made his way over, his heart began to race again and he couldn't get his red cheeks to go back to normal as the other slid into bed next to him pulling the cover Chenle had free for him over his legs.

"You don't mind do you?" Jisung asked moving to lay on his side facing Chenle

Chenle red and shocked still had the covers pulled over half his face as he stared at the Alpha.

"n-no not at all" he answered voice small as he looked to Jisung next to him.

Jisung chuckled finding the shy boy all cute waddled all up in covers flushed, not wanting to make the air awkward as he was sometimes he smiled reaching over Chenle once more to turn off the lights splashing the room in darkness. Wiggling one more time to get comfortable he reached over one last time to squeeze the omegas arm. "Night lele.." he whispered rolling over opposite way to Chenle.

"Nighty night Jisungie" The omega said blushing but a foreign happiness and comfort filling his chest.

"is that my nickname now?" Jisung asked a gentle smile on his face. "Mhm" Chenle replied.

"I like it"

Chenle laughed a little "Glad you like it"

Smiles on their faces and weird butterflies flitting around in their stomachs the two fell asleep. 


	9. ８

_**Jungwoo**_ was sitting on the couch reading a big book when Lucas got home one afternoon.

The several weeks he's gotten to know the Alpha Jungwoo has learned that Lucas is the sweetest man alive. He does everything for him, he's always spending time with him, making him laugh and smile. He's just  _ perfect _ ..

Everyday he comes home from hunting he always makes sure to greet his mate with a peck to the cheek and every night he does the same wishing his mate sweet dreams and a lovely good morning before he's off hunting for the day. Jungwoo cleans while he's gone and does all the work he can ensuring a clean happy homme like his duties as a omega call for.  

It's a good life. 

Looking up from his book Jungwoo noticed that Lucas had shut the door a little harder than normal when he came home it slamming instead of shutting loud enough to let him know he was home, he had kicked his shoes off and went straight for the bathroom. Not the usual Jungwoo thought the male had to use the bathroom real quick but when he heard the male freshening up cleaning off using the spare water basin he frowned. Maybe he didn't wanna trek dirt all over the place???

Getting back into his book he waited for the Alpha to come to see him but he didnt for a long while, he left the bathroom and put on some different clothes changing out of his hunting attire and took a few more minutes before he finally came to sit with Jungwoo.

Hopping on the couch resting his head in the omegas lap he sighed "I missed you today"

Jungwoo smiles setting his book aside happy to finally see Lucas "I always miss you"

Lucas smiled a little but his normal mood wasnt the same. Jungwoo had picked up on it right then.

"How was the hunt today?" he asked playing with Lucas's soft hair. Lucas shrugged "we didn't catch much today"  

Jungwoo pouted used to hearing Lucas’s stories of how they hunt and how much they catch. "hmm not much prey out?"

Another shrug "no we just couldn't seem to catch anything. nobody was fast enough and we were just.. behind". Jungwoo nodded "That sucks, you guys work hard maybe it was just a bad day baby..perhaps you need move farther into the forest and look?" 

Lucas continued to shrug something else obviously on his mind, the omega didn't hesitate to ask not exactly liking the different behavior. "Lucas..did something happen?" he asked his mate caressing his cheek. 

The Alpha sighed a downed look on his face not hidden to Jungwoo making him worried.

"do you think im a bad packmate?" he suddenly asked.

Jungwoo frowned looking worriedely at Lucas hoping to god he wasnt thinking this "Of course not, why would you think that?!! Im not out there with you guys but I know your a strong man Lucas. There's nearly nothing you can't do" 

Lucas smiled a little again happy Jungwoo was already cheering him up. Jungwoo had been passionate about telling him how much he loved Lucas, he wanted nothing but the best for his Alpha and Lucas loved that more than he could fathom.

"The guys said i was doing a shitty job today..I thought I was giving my all but i guess i wasnt...I didn't mean to upset them, I was just trying to cheer them up and stuff but I don't know. I guess I just wasnt good today" he explained voice going gloomy again.

Jungwoo leaned down to kiss the others lips hoping to suck the pain from the hurtful comment his lover received away "Now you know that's not true. You always give your best and we both know that. You guys didn't catch a lot, that doesn't make you shitty or whatever poo they were talking" 

Lucas chuckled "but they could be right"

"Nope. My Alpha isn't shitty, they are for saying that! They were being big fat losers taking their frustration out on you is what it sounds like..immature! Ugh!! wait till i get ahold of em~" Jungwoo said clenching his small fists cheeks puffing up red with emotion making Lucas laugh and pinch his cheeks finding him impossibly too adorable. 

"Oh no baby you are far too sweet to get upset with anyone, you wouldn't hurt a fly, You don't need to do anything anyway they were just talking. Stress makes people a little grumpy but its ok I didn't take it too seriously" he said shaking the omegas hands when he pulled them off his cheeks.

"Still they were being meanies. They better give you a apology. You are the bestest strongest most handsome lovable favorite Alpha of mine" Jungwoo said cheesing with adoration after simmering down.

Lucas's day brightened to the max hugged and kissed the omega sitting up "Thank you baby, You always make me very happy" 

Jungwoo blushed pecking the others nose  "So do you"

They sat for a moment forehead pressed together staring at each other like a completely stardazed couple before Lucas suddenly gasped "Oh!" 

Getting up back to his normal bright self Lucas took off for a moment leaving Jungwoo confused on the couch till the alpha came back skipping to a stop a child like smile plastered on his face as he obviously was hiding something behind his back winked. 

Jungwoo giggled "yes?"

The Alpha abruptly dropped to one knee bringing out a pink rose Jungwoo recognized was from the flower vase in their bedroom.

"I love you!!!!" Lucas shouted laughing at the end, his happiness was Jungwoo's motivation to wake up every morning.

Blushing and gushing with happiness Jungwoo took it "I love you more Alpha"

 

A sweet smell awoke Chenle of the morning. He felt so well rested it was great. He was in the same bed warm and resting on...

His hand flew to his mouth when he remembered the night before. He had expected to wake up next to Jisung not  _ on _ him. Still sleeping laid the Alpha but Chenle's head rest on his chest and their legs were almost tangled, one of the alpha's arm was round him and one of his own laid across Jisungs chest hugging him close.

A weird silent screech left Chenles mouth as he broke into a red blushing mess. Jisung snored lightly also having slept the best he has in far too long. Chenle wide awake used every power in him to not scramble off the alpha. 

He forced himself to lay still and not tensed up, his energy was so pent up on trying to contain himself he somehow forgot to breathe in till a dull pain in his chest caught him off guard and he suddenly released a long held breath.

"mm.." Jisung made a sleepy groan but didn't wake up all the way only rolling to his side free arm wrapping around Chenle as well, their faces becoming but a mere centimeter apart. 

Another squeal of struggle left the omega internally, he could feel the growing amount of body heat and strong scent from Jisung washing over him, he didn't know what to do with himself when he felt himself shiver from the overly excited tingles shooting throughout his body.

Those priceless plump lips were too great to resist. 

His eyes were taking in and each piece of Jisung's face, his lashes kissing his cheeks, his button nose, lips and cheeks. He felt weak and helpless with the urge to touch him, want him more than he was supposed to.

The heat and temptation was beginning to weigh on him the longer he resisted his want. 

Until he couldn't stop himself, Chenle had to touch him somehow so his hand working free from between them beneath the sheets rose and slowly the omega allowed his hand to meet Jisungs light blonde strands of hair over his eyes pushing them from his closed eyes.

The touch made him feel worse, but so good at the same time.

His touches turns to strokes pleasing him and making him feel more drunk with his weird feelings all until the alpha's eyes opened slowly and his bigger warm hand grabbed the omegas.

Chenle gasped and jumped late to react eyes dilating in sync with the Jisung's instantly regretting not holding himself back longer.

"...im..im sorr-sorry" 

Jisung unknownst to Chenle waking up to the gentle strokes and the omega's wide but warm eyes felt a strange morning bliss bring a small smile to his lips, yeah he wasnt a Alpha who enjoyed skinship but seeing as he'd cuddled the boy close and he wasnt seeming upset by it he didnt feel even the slightest want to get upset or push him away.

"Don't be.." Jisung whispered. Chenle nodded remaining still as Jisung stared. 

"Does this..bother you?" Jisung asked voice a little deeper from waking up. Chenle gulped down a huge knot in his throat unable to answer he was too buzzed and flustered.

"n-no i..like it" 

Jisung blushed stunned by Chenle's answer but also by his own heart seeming to accelerate to a dangerous pace. Chenle faced instant regret saying what he did as Jisung's face went blank as freshly made paper, at first he wanted to say the same but then something else spoke for him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that just forget about it--"

The omega squealed like a pup as he was rolled onto his back so quick the Alpha ending up on top of him hands already laced in his. Butterflies and heat knocked Chenle speechless as he was now staring at the Alpha atop him. His entire being felt useless and his thoughts were rendered into submissiveness.

"Too late..Chenle I don't know what the fuck you're doing to me" Jisung spoke voice filled with too many emotions for Chenle to sort out. Jisung had snapped from what Chenle had yet to figure out. A splinter of the reality Jisung could hurt him, force himself on him, or worse made him blink a few times is dismay.

"Remember how we said we werent ready to step into the stupid love choosing shit?" 

Chenle under a spell that made him compelled to comply to any question or order asked of him nodded "Yes Alpha"

Jisung hit by another dominant urge to just take the boy beneath him groaned when he was referred to by his status rather his name eliciting bad thoughts and red temptations.

"Chenle, Don't call me Alpha unless I tell you too. Understood?" he said huskily. Chenle still powerless but at ease with their position nodded "Yes..Jisung"

The Alpha's hands tightened around Chenles wrists pinned into the sheets "Do you know what I want to do to you right now?" 

Chenle releasing uneven breaths shook his head, he knew it was either something bad or good.  "n-no"

Jisung chuckled lowering down onto the omega making him wriggle in excitement unknowingly.

"Whatever the fuck you're doing to me needs to stop before we end up here again or in worse positions...Your making me think twice on my choice to be alone" 

...

"..Your making me think twice too Jisung. Do you know what I want you to do to me right now?" The omega suddenly blurted losing his breath. 

...

"What are we gonna do?" Jisung then let go rolling off the boy to sit on the edge of the bed face falling into his hands. Chenle released felt like whining missing the heat of the few minutes they were in such a state. 

_ Raw and honest for their own feelings and thoughts.  _

"i-i don't know"

A sigh left the Alpha..."you would've given in if I would've laid my hands on you anymore, wouldn't you have?"

Chenle embarrassed to answer but keeping the air open and honest answered "Yes"

Jisung stood growling now "I don't know what to fucking do! Your driving me crazy!! I don't wanna run from you, as much as I like being with you i'm not sure how were gonna not wanna fucking-like pounce on each other!" 

Chenle sat up trying to calm down but Jisung was getting to riled up to do so.

"..we can do it. We knew when to stop a few minutes ago. We can do it again if things go too far again" Chenle tried to persuade.

"Chenle! I don't know if i can stop next time. What if you go into heat?" Jisung says hopelessly.

Chenle looked at his lap when the Alpha brought that up, that would be a disaster. Right now he may want what his body wants but he felt like he would regret. He knew he was due for one soon, he hasn't got one lately but it had to be because he’s been so pent up emotionally and his body hasn't all the way recuperated from everything that’s been going on but he knows it's gonna happen when he least expects it.  "I don't know, I can just.."

"See? Were screwed!" Jisung raised his voice his own scent getting thicker the more angry he got. Swirling like sweet poison in the air. Chenle felt a little hurt that the Alpha was so upset about everything, it was almost like he didn't want to be around him anymore. 

"Calm down please!" The omega begged beginning to inch off the bed to give the Alpha a hug. He couldn't let him barge about and trample everything in sight in blind rage. Jeonghan and Seungcheol will definitely prohibit him from being near Chenle if he acts out like a possible threat.

Pacing the room Jisung sucked in deep breaths and huffed them out. Where he used to always be in control of what he felt and did he now felt lost. He couldn't handle the attraction he had for the omega, he couldn't handle his own emotions and most of all he couldn't handle what might happen between the two.

He always thought love would put him in chains. Having friends would put him in chains, jobs would put him in chains. 

He was scared to waste his life on something he didn't want or didnt have fun doing. It was like the old days all over again. 

People bossing him around, others forming his life, feeling forced and caged in to do only what others put before him not what he wanted. He still cant get over how puny he used to be, never once spoke out. Didn't know how to stand up for what he felt and believed in him. 

He wouldn't let that happen ever ever again...theres a line between being a control freak and doing what you can do to to make things accessible, safe and good for you. 

“Whatever is going on between us is not gonna put a chain around my neck--”

He stopped when Chenle’s arms swung around him from behind, the smaller boys body hugging tightly onto his backside. 

“Jisung...love isn't a collar. If it's true love you wouldnt feel this way” Chenle said weakly into his back. Jisung stared ahead trying to sift through his mind and find a special place for all the words that come from Chenle to hold inside. 

He could sense the distress from Chenle as he hugged him and he knew it was because he scaring him stomping around and acting like a kid. He..didn't want to scare him, he wanted to..

“Jisung. Are you just scared to fall in love?” 

…

“You think this is..love?” The alpha bit out. Chenle’s eyes widened heart beginning to sink somewhere he didn't think he could fish it out of. 

“You think I wanna end up like every other soppy couple out there?” Jisung continued pulling out of Chenle’s arm forcing the calming feeling he gave him to shut out. He turned coldly to the boy whose head was dropped and his arms slowly falling to his side.

“I don't want my story to be taken over by this. By you. You omegas..are like drugs. We get tempted to do them then somehow we cant stop and were stuck. Forever..I should've listened to that Beta. He knew what was best” The Alpha growled. 

Chenle felt weak. He’d been through much pain since he came here but he was tired of feeling it. He knew there were gonna be things that would come up to knock him down but lately he didn't know if one of these blows would knock him down for good. 

“Jisung..i-i wouldn't put shackles on you. I am not like everyone you see out there. I wouldn't keep you back from anything--”

“You would!!!!” Jisung yelled blazing insecurity and fear in his eyes. Chenle flinched backing up. 

“You don't know how weird and soft or whatever shit you make me feel!! I don't-I don't like it. I hate it”

“So you hate being with me?” the omega asked worthless tears pooling into his eyes. 

Jisung felt sharp pangs of pain erupting his heart as he knew he was hurting the boy he was so fond over but he told himself that feeling pity for the person that might change him for worse wasnt worth it.

“....Chenle i'm not supposed to be soft. You make me weak and different. I don't want that..I don't wanna go back”

…

“Go back where?”

Jisung didn't recognize he was moving in towards the other until he was a few inches apart. Chenle turned his head unable to look at him. 

“Back to places I never wanna be in again” 

…

Chenle gulped the first two tears slipping down on his face. When he sniffled Jisung’s heart broke along with his. 

“Then go. Get the hell away from me..while you still can” Chenle said emotionlessly. 

It took everything in Jisung to not hug him and take it all back, he knew better than to erase all he said and done as he knew everything would fill back up and he would spill again. Insecurity, Fear of changing and trauma put him here. 

“...bye lele” Jisung whispered before he turned and left. Not sparing a glance back at him on his way out Chenle did not move until he heard the cottage door slam. 

He waited a few more minutes hoping that Jisung would come back in and tell him he didn't mean it but he also hoped he never saw his face again. He was torn, the Alpha was capable of hurting him just as much he could love him.  In a span of a few weeks they’d made a broken story. It was hard to face the fact that they just weren't meant to be. That strong certainty being snipped at the roots. 

Allowing a few tears to fall he fell back to the bed, Jisung’s scent so nice but almost painful to smell now lingered as if to taunt him with the loss. Balling up and allowing the floodgates to open he cried like he needed to having no other way to expel the overwhelming emotions. 

The omega hoped Jisung would be at peace with or without him, he still wished the best for the alpha who had hurt him.


	10. ９

_**Jeonghan**_ and Seungcheol had returned to the cottage in the dead of night.

They had been with the Alpha’s Taeyong and Jaehyun for the day, they left Chenle and Jisung at the cottage and hoped that they’d be okay but when they returned Jisung the Alpha that Chenle showed up with the day before wasnt with him. 

A lonely Chenle lay in the dark in the bed still.. When Jeonghan came to check on him he frowned, his palms met a damp cheek. The omega was asleep but Jeonghan knew something had happened, or Chenle just had another nightmare. Either way Jeonghan felt bad for not having been here.

“Hannie honey can you come here?” Seungcheol called from outside. Jeonghan sighed tired and worried, he wanted so badly to curl up with the omega and spend some time with him but the past few days his old duties as Alpha and Leader called.

Leaving the sleeping Chenle with a small kiss to his temple Jeonghan left. 

When Chenle woke a while later on he didn't feel good. Not good at all.

He was burning up, not in a nightmare of fire but he was wide awake and hotter than what had to be normal. Sweat had soaked him in his sleep, rolling over swallowing he felt how dry his throat was but also a dull pain between his legs. It took him noticing he had a few more symptoms such as wet pants not with pee but rather the strong smelling stench of slick he hated, his body felt like it was overheating but also in need of being hugged tight.

He stretched out and his leg grazed another and when he looked over in the dark he could see Jeonghan’s sleeping figure on the edge of the bed. He only moved his head and that was enough to leave him winded, thinking he maybe just had to use the bathroom he sat up but the hard painful rod in his pants made him hiss. 

Chenle a little panicked as he found out he was in a heat laid back down and curled back up having extra space between him and the Alpha since Seungcheol wasnt on his other side. 

The pain was growing and then he met his first trigger, the scent of Jeonghan made his nose perk and he covered it as the scent made the oven state his body was in worsen, he was hyper aware of the normal wants that come with a heat. But he hadn't been with a Alpha when it happened.

It was a battle he never fought. He tried everything he could too scared to move again. He tried to close his eyes and ignore the scent of a alpha his mind and body wanted and it worked for a minute till his nose caught hold of the worst scent possible.

Jisung’s.

Now in a boiling fire and desperate as can be he huffed out his breaths through his mouth unable to mask them through his nose. The agony grew worse and worse, he ended up holding his breath as a way to steady his breathing but that was a mistake on his end because one of the few periods he was holding what little oxygen was in him he couldn't feel himself blacking out from the more prominent pain of being hard and hot.

The night kept moving and Chenle had not died yet..

“Alpha” Chenle whimpers pitifully.

Time was going too slow, much too slow.

“Shh i know..” Jeonghan waking up when the omega whimpers in the bed for the fourth time that night worries him. WIthin several moments Chenle in tears from the pain and heat hugs onto the Alpha. Jeonghan tenses up as he feels Chenle’s sweat, slick and pheromones douse him alighting a want to do something to the smaller one.

“Baby I know you need some touch here and there but we cant stay like this..It’s getting to become a little hard for me” Jeonghan says pulling his waist back towards the edge of the bed when Chenle seems to latch every inch of himself against him. “It’s hurting Alpha..help” Chenle whines clenching his legs together pinching the throbbing hardness in his shorts. Jeonghan takes a deep breath, he couldn't risk doing anything to Chenle. All he could do was comfort him, try to help him through the period of his heat. Chenle was in a rough one.

“Just try to sleep on it baby..i’ll be right here when you need me” the Alpha soothes the omega rubbing his head and petting him down in the most comforting way possible avoiding trying to make his frustrations any worse. The touches to Chenle are calming but also enraging, he needed to be touched where he hurts the most, he was sugarcoating what he wanted so the temptation to beg and do what he could to get what he wanted didn't get too bad.

Pinching his eyes closed and slowly detaching himself from jeonghan that was having a hard time he tried to give him a break as he forced himself to sleep, luckily heats make you sleepy a lot when your not up writhing for sex. Something Chenle didn't want at all until he felt the time was right.

Leaving the bed when he felt the omega relax a little drifting off to sleep again Jeonghan needed to put some space between them, he considered Chenle his child but with heat pheromones like that he almost forgot he was in a relationship. He’s been around omegas in heat but no scent had been that strong. At least the years of training and resistance had kept him from doing anything but he wasnt too keen with being tempted by thoughts.

Coming out and slowly shutting the door behind him Jeonghan huffed as he found Seungcheol kicking off his boots at the door. He’d been out with the lead Alpha’s for a little hunt all evening. His mate had chose to stay behind and he knew it was because Jeonghan loved being with the omega he treated like his kid. Seungcheol wasnt angered by his mates behavior he just knew that Jeonghan was too attached enough to realize that Chenle isn't really his and he cant keep him.

“...it smells really good what's going on hannie? wait what's on your shirt? And your..” Seungcheol who had returned to the cottage a few moments before Jeonghan got up had questioned the other as Jeonghan was sweaty, hair messy, covered in Chenle’s heat pheromones and looking tired as could be. Not what he expected to come home to.

Sighing Jeonghan strips off his shirt and tosses it away “Chenle he’s in heat--”

“Jeonghan you didn't..” Seungcheol cuts him off eyes scanning his mate for any evidence of action. The sweet smell engulfing the room caught Seungcheol's attention too.

“So I guess I don't seem loyal to you? Ouch Cheol” Jeonghan huffed again going to grab a little something to eat. Seungcheol still confused but now feeling bad for saying what he did trudged up to his mate to hug him. Jeonghan didn't move eating a banana pretending the Alpha wasnt there. If Jeonghan had any perks in the relationship it was being a complete tease.

“I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't even think that I was just unsure. You looked a little frazzled is all” Seungcheol explained and apologized before pecking Jeonghan's cheek from behind, Of course hannie forgave him but that didn't mean he was done teasing the bigger male.

“After all these years though you think I would try something with my own son?” Jeonghan putting on a acting face pretended to sound annoyed and pulled from Seungcheol, not catching on the Alpha felt even worse. “Honey I’m sorry..” he said sadly watching the angelic man he’s been with turn on him. 

“If I wasn't pleased with you I would tell you. Especially if your game in the bed was slacking off” Jeonghan said a feline like scowl on his face. Seungcheol looked him up and down catching onto how the alpha was acting out differently.

“Hannie, your really hurt right now? Am I really slacking?”

“Your sloppy and lazy” Jeonghan said bluntly moving past him to throw the banana peel in the wooden basket for trash but after discarding the banana he was snagged back against Seungcheol. The bigger Alpha had lowered in a second and lifted his mate off his feet Jeonghan by habit wrapping his legs around Seungcheol’s waist. “Cheol what are you doing?” he asked trying not to break his act.

The other didn't answer until he had landed Jeonghan onto the couch yanking off his own shirt and sliding atop the smaller males body a intimate but focused look in his eyes.

“I've left you hanging for a bit and since I guess the last time we did this I was slacking I'm gonna step my game up right here and now” the bigger male said voice lower and laced with the familiar lust jeonghan immediately warms up too. Already he’d forgotten about Chenle in the other room for a second.

Giggling Jeonghan wiggled beneath his mate “Babe wait..”

“Oh no, Lazy people wait and i'm not one to wait. I want you. Right now.”

Jeonghan opened his mouth to protest but Seungcheol had already gone for the kill lips landing on his hot and eager. The couple had indeed gone a long while without any intimate privacy because they were busy around the village or Chenle needed to be watched but it seemed they had a minute to themselves. 

Gruffly handling his mate Seungcheol got his lips situated on the spot on Jeonghan’s neck that made him mewl in satisfaction as the bigger males hands slip beneath his shirt cold fingertips making Jeonghan arch his back as they roam his body. Carding a hand through Seuncheol’s dark locks Jeonghan impatiently begins to tug at the hem of Cheol’s shirt eyeing him with a naughty smirk.

“Don't give me that look..” Seungcheol mutters nipping down into the crook of the other’s neck making him pull his hair a little, the smaller Alpha had several mate marks on him from past nights and but Seungcheol always made a new one just to let him know he was truly no one but his.

Rolling his body into Seungcheol’s Jeonghan whined a desperate look in his eyes. “Alpha..please” like the submissive baby he was for Seungcheol Jeonghan begged. The beg was music to Seungcheol’s ears but before he could really tend to his mates needs a howl for help made both stop in their tracks.

Looking at each other the two Alpha’s half dressed, breathless and tangled up on the couch immediately got on their feet going to answer the call. The howl came from outside and it wasnt just Jeonghan and Seungcheol that heard it. The other Alpha’s and pack heard the cry.

A definite cry for help.

 


	11. 1０

_**Jetting**_ out the door the lead Alphas found the cause for the cry for help, Jeonghan skidded to a stop meters away from what was a brawling Yuta and the rebellious beta Doyoung, it took a second for the third fighter to appear which was Renjun another beta against Yuta who was holding up well against his two opponents.

Seungcheol ran into action attempting to break the fighting trio but it wasnt too easy, Jeonghan joined him adrenaline pumping and shock making him angry when one of the beta’s nailed Seungcheol in the jaw for trying to back him up. The rest of the Alpha’s were coming quick from their cottages worried and cofused expressions on their faces.

“YAH! QUIT!” Haechan who had followed Mark from bed when he suddenly sprang from his arms in the middle of the night when he heard the howl yelled as Mark strode in helping those who were trying to seperate the attackers. Yuta just as strong as the other Alpha’s had no problem striking whoever to get a grip of Doyoung, Renjun trying to defend his beta friend was throwing fists and swipes left and right. 

“Doyoung!!! No!!” 

Doyoung pausing for a split second looked to his side for the voice that called his name, Lucas charging in had tackled Yuta into the dirt Mark joining him pinning him down. Jungwoo the one who had shrieked in fear for his beta friend watching as more people came to help. 

“Cmon Sicheng, we got you”  Jaemin and Haechan suddenly took Sicheng the omega who sent out the cry for help in the first place, unable to move the two omegas had to lift him to his feet as he watched his mate get battled onto the ground. Jeno and a female Alpha otherwise known as Sooyoung Doyoung’s mate had appeared to disarm Doyoung who was a worse fight than Yuta.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol cornered Renjun who snarled at them a bloody nose making him look a little more intimidating besides the warning stance. “LET ME AT THAT BASTARD!” Yuta enraged wouldn't give up his fight to put Doyoung six feet under thrashing like a mad man. 

Teeth and claws bared, veins becoming visible through his skin, eyes glowing a violent orange he roared kicking at his brothers as hard he could. He had one goal and that was to beat the beta lifeless.

“Calm down Bro!!” Mark raised his voice having to trip Yuta as he ducked beneath Lucas’s big arms he knew would lock him up if he got the chance. Hitting the ground with a grunt kneecap stinging from Mark’s kick he lunged madashing for Doyoung but before he could reach him he was sent into the air pummeling face first into the dirt by a blur that had knocked him back with so much force Yuta knew it could only be one of two people.

“Control yourself this instant!!!” Orders Jaehyun having finally arrived his hit putting Yuta down once more long enough for Mark and Lucas and Johnny clad in underwear present to hold him down. The omegas watching the action go down all huddled together trying to calm the now crying Sicheng down. 

“Stand down!” Taeyong stepping into the scene commands of the bunch his presence enough to make everyone stop and look his way. 

Even Doyoung stops his fighting Sooyun now having the advantage to step before him and make him submit, growling like only Alpha’s can. Taeyong’s icy glare is adding to the power and danger of Sooyun’s approach and Doyoung begins to submit snarling in protest but Sooyoun doesnt let him outdo her and barks at him making him flinch even more onto the ground.

“I want everyone to lead quarters, we need to have a talk with you fools acting like damn puppies. It’s a shame I don't lash each and every one of you!” Jaehyun wiping the dirt and dust off his black tank and pants displeased speaking joins Taeyong’s side. 

The other lead Alpha’s dull white hair frazzled made him look overly edgy as he stood tall and with pity on those below him dark large eyes cutting away at all those in the area. 

Doyoung spat infuriated once more by even being surrounded and put on his knees for his superiors, Jaehyun got the message from the beta and turned his attention to him “Excuse me?”

Doyoung smirked going to move but because his limbs were pinned back he couldn't get far. “Unhand me” he orders, most of the alphas and especially the omegas gasped. Jungwoo shook his head. He definitely knew the beta was dead meat now.

Doyoung had back talked to the lead Alpha, that is a sure way to get sent out or killed. 

“Doyoung” Sooyun barks again scolding the male with all her might, he doesn't spare her a glance definitely not showing signs of being able to be tamed more than once. Jaehyun wasnt a Alpha you wanted to mess with. 

Jaehyun eyeing the male up and down before chuckling eyed Taeyong behind him, the Other Lead Alpha nodding in response for whatever pact they made in their eyes putting it into action. Doyoung challenging those around him pulled against his mate Sooyun and the others who had their grips on him. 

Making his way to the defiant beta Jaehyun raises a hand going to slash the beta’s face off but he freezes as the beta’s mate steps between them head already down. “Jaehyun don't”

Jaehyun confused but still ready to kill the Beta for his actions nods his head elsewhere “Step Aside--”

“I cant! Please don't touch him” Sooyoun speaks out refusing to look her Alpha in the eye, Taeyong watches intrigued by his comrades passion for such a imbecile. 

“Sooyun. Don't make me repeat myself, Step aside” Jaehyun says a little annoyed. Doyoung stared at the back of the female in front of him. He didn't even call her mate, their every interaction since she chose him has been loathed by the beta. He remembers every word he spoke to her when he felt like it was laced with his sempiternal hatred for the standards in his life and he vowed to never show the person who took his freedom any form of love or care.

He was willing to say the woman was just retarded for falling for someone like him, continuing to love him despite his hurtful folly day in and day out. She still came home to see him, woke him up, fed him, hell she even cleaned for him, told him she loved him after he’d yell repeatedly for her to go fuck herself.

Something clicked in his mind and heart but the change wasnt enough to make him forgive her. 

A smirk forming on his lips he forced himself to see past Sooyun and her bravery and her love he wouldn’t return and stare into the embodiment of his enemy. The being who takes. 

Dragging Yuta away the alphas ran towards the nurse tent, the omegas had begun to turn their backs as well leaving the area. Jaehyun and Sooyun in the same position stood their grounds. Sooyun as much as she wanted to beat Doyoung till her got even the slight bit of sense wouldn't let him get hurt. 

“Your not deaf. Move” Jaehyun grumbled now and Sooyun shivered but didn't move. Doyoung waited to see the ALpha cut her down to get to him. 

“I won't! He’s my mate!” Voice cracking Sooyun confessed. Doyoung hated to hear her words make him feel more object like than a person. 

Jaehyun faltered her words getting to the man inside him but he still couldn't get over the beta’s bad choice to talk down to him. Clenching his fists he felt Taeyong begin to tap his foot. 

“I will ask you one more time Sooyun, Step aside. Mate or not he needs to learn his place” Jaehyun says sternly alpha voice unmending Sooyun strand by strand but she’d cling to the last fiber if she had to for love. She didn't choose this man behind her just to let him get slaughtered. Sooyun waging a war on her own reached for a part of Doyoung to touch for guidance, was she gonna sacrifice her position and possibly life for her mate on one sided love or was she gonna step aside and let him get what he asked for?

“Alpha. I love him. I will put him in line just please I beg of you. Spare him.” the woman begged heart leaking into her words. Jaehyun cracked inside, he didn't wanna do it the more she became unraveled for him. She really was a passionate woman. 

Jaehyun sighed inside trying his best to not show his shame for what he was about to do…


	12. 11

_**Mark**_ was sound asleep when a sharp beautiful scent that he’d been smelling in his dream awoke him.

Sniffing the air he could feel the normally warm Haechan by his side snoring but when Mark shifted a little squinting into the dark to peer over at his mate he realized how scary hot he was, the sheets were a little wet as well, his honey tan skin was shining and the full lips he had were dry and emitting heavy uneven breaths snores popping out every now and then from him.

Mark’s jaw dropped as he realized wear the smell was coming from so sweet and tantalizing. It was coming from Haechan and because he wasnt retarded he knew the omega was in heat. Quickly thinking on whether to wake him or take off the Alpha rolled onto his back..

A uncomfortable whine from Haechan slunk out and when he rolled about a little he sat up rubbing at his neck.

“Ahh god…” he moaned voice scratchy. Mark laying beside him trying to look asleep looked at Haechan realize what was wrong.

“Shit..shit..” Haechan swore twice peeling back the covers revealing the tent in his pj’s. Gasping he looked around before fleeing the bed breathless. Mark felt himself move to follow him but he stayed listening to the quick patter of Haechan’s feet run rampid round the house.

“Ughh noo” A uncomfortable panicked whimper from the main room made Mark sit up, he couldn't get himself to stay still and act like nothing was happening. The effects were starting to bother him. Laying in bed would be a hard time so he sat up waiting for the omega to come back in.

Bursting back into the bedroom as mark was turning off the light the Alpha gasped and covered his eyes when Haechan came back in but nude.

“Yah..--”

“I'm sorry. I need to cool down” Haechan panted raiding their clothes dresser for a pair of boxers not too fitting.

Mark peeked and found at least the boy’s red ding dong wasnt out for the world to see as he continued to storm the house.

“What are you doin?--”

“I'm trying to cool down dammit! Its not working!!” Haechan reentering the bedroom fanning himself fast looking more like a chicken than a omega in heat. Unsure what to do Mark looked around, there was no cooling him down unless they did...that. And Mark didnt even wanna graze the surface of that road.

“Your making it worse moving a bunch..” Mark informed Haechan as he was far too busy morphing into a human chicken to get whatever he needed to help make the unstoppable heat he was gonna feel less antagonizing.

Still pacing and flapping about Mark watched the omega whine and curse and make him dizzy with all the wandering he was doing until he couldn't take the unhelpful excessive behavior and he stood stopping Haechan grabbing onto him by the shoulders rough “Hey..your not helping either of us doing this can you please just stop and think a moment with me” Mark asked annoyed.

He looked to the omega closely the magnet attraction between them becoming stronger, Haechan gulped checking his mate out rather than listening to what he had to say. His strong hands handling him effortlessly, those dark eyes on his making him feel so much more hot than hot, he knew Mark was having just as a hard time as him if not more.

Haechan was losing his resistance for what the times called for..

“There’s nothing we can think of. We have three choices.” Haechan said stiffly.

Mark let go of him still standing close trying to get his head together, he felt hazy with a want to touch the omega but he felt embarrassed for feeling that way. He looked too good to not put his hands on though.

“Either you put me with the nurses, leave until it's over or... we take care of it ourselves” Haechan listed out their limited options eyes flitting to their disheveled bed behind them. Mark nodded trying to sidestep the third choice sticking out like a sore thumb to him. He didnt wanna choose for him, he wanted somewhere in him what works for Haechan but he couldn't try to shut out his instincts. Haechan was like a five course kill that he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into.

“What do you want to do? I don't want you to hate me if i choose for you”

Haechan snickered “wow, i didn't think you’d care about my feelings”

Mark looked away from him a splinter of hurt nudging him, he didn't like to think he was heartless he just didn't know how to express it. It as in his thoughts and feelings, his lack of words or shy antics not matching the confidence of a Alpha made him feel inferior to the pack. The guys never treated him bad but they picked on him when he was on the spotlight, they relied on him for reasons Mark didn't know.         

Mark simply wished he wasnt so insecure and held back. He has so much inside but trips over every bump possible when it comes to relaying something to the public.

“I do...I have” Mark said trailing off, he may not be good with words but when something needs to come out it’ll come out.

Haechan realizing how different Mark stood before him looked past his attractive stature, he tried to peep into his shell he seemed to be stuck in.

“I believe you--” As Haechan was validating the other he looked down when Mark’s hand found its way into his. Fingers slowly curling into the grooves both boys looked at each other.

“Well you know what I want to do I just don't wanna make..us get screwed up afterwards.. Once we start I won't be myself until it's over” Haechan said. Mark nodded, he was right it was like a portal neither would get out of until it reopened after they jumped in.

It was either put up or shut up. Shutting up meant shutting up and taking his mate to bed. Putting up was pussying out of what the other needed regardless if there was any hurt by it or not.

Haechan waited for his alpha to choose for him, he didn't mind. He stated warnings and Mark well knew them but he still chose to undergo desperate measures..Cupping the omegas face Mark nervous out of his mind took a deep breath, Haechan thinking the man was deciding to just cut him some slack with the heat stared at the other. He could feel him stressing out as he stood there so much whizzing behind his eyes.

He was making the last few moments before they began as painful as they could get. “..i wont bite..thats your job” Haechan commented slyly. Mark wasnt listening trying to zero out all his crazed thoughts and focus on what they were gonna do. Haechan making his smartass comments strangely made the mood a lot lighter. Staring at Haechans full lips leaning in much too slow Mark shook a little, he closed his eyes but that made him feel even less in control of himself. Haechan turning his head waiting for the Alpha’s lips to meet his quickly let his eyes flutter shut more than ready for what was to come.

Able to feel Haechan’s breath on his face Mark tripped once inside..then another when the omegas hands began to inch towards his waist, then lastly he tripped a third time as his lips skimmed Haechan’s. Eager to kiss back Haechan almost bounced where he stood but before he could get a full kiss to respond to the Alpha’s lips had moved to his ear.

Opening his eyes left hanging in so much need and pain Haechan shook just as much as Mark.

“...go to baek...if you want..”

The words burned and made him angry but Haechan swallowing the dissatisfaction he felt in every nerve ending and limb nodded. “I..I don't want to but I will..” Haechan gritted out biting his lip as he pushed Mark away not hard but with another force to let him know he wasnt happy.

Mark felt something drop in his stomach “Haechan. I'm--”

“Mark! Shut up! I'm going to the nurses, i’ll be back” Haechan snapped grabbing more thin layers to leave in. Mark pinched his lips into a thin line silenced by his mate. He knew he fucked up big time and he knew it’d be worse shit for him if he kept trying to excuse why he couldn't do it.

“O-Ok. I'm sor--”

“Don't. Just don't.” Raising a hand Haechan yanked a sleeveless thin shirt over his head hiding the body Mark wished he took.

“I'm so--”

“I said don't! Don't apologize! I don't..I don't wanna hear it. Just shut up” Haechan again cuts his Alpha off. Mark giving up trying to say anything turns swearing in silence. Haechan gathers up what he needed and quickly stormed out Mark not turning until the cottage door slammed shut.

“Damnit”

Sitting on the end of the bed he could now imagine them in furled in sheets making love like Mark knew Haechan needed he shut his eyes pulling on his hair, he didn't know what he was gonna do. He’d had enough of the wimpy boy he was taking over when he needed to man up.

Everything he had was gonna slip from him if he kept this shit up.

* * *

 

Chenle’s heat hasn't gone away yet. It’d been over three days and he was still suffering on bed arrest feverish with a killing need to mate. Jeonghan and Seungcheol checked on him when they could but they had to put space between themselves and Chenle so they didn't get too drawn. Jeonghan told him he was having no normal heat and it was obvious he was correct. 

 

Staring at the same ceiling he had been staring at having memorized every crease and shadow made by the light in the room since he’d not moved for days except to relieve himself. He could barely feel his skin it was constantly getting sweatier and sweatier, his mouth was dry at first but now he felt like a drooling dog salivating uncontrollably if he left his mouth open too long. His heart had not given out but it felt weak from beating erratically for days on end. 

 

“Ahh” he rolled onto his stomach, if the neverending pain between his legs didn't go away soon he thought he would have a permanent woody. 

 

Clenching the sheets of the large large cot he’s been in for too long he gritted his teeth pinching the painful hard on he had between his legs. The air was beginning to become suffocating like it did when hours passed, he swore he could see the color red round the corners of his vision after the third day. Moving every now and then so he didn't get so stiff trying to sleep the heat through he realized he felt fully rested, but worse as more time passed. The scents left behind from both alpha’s were there to taunt him, tease him, make his want even more hellish than hell. 

 

Even after days Chenle could still find traces of Jisung’s scent that drove him to crazier measures physically than Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s scent. He could use another pet down from Jeonghan but he wasnt home...the longer Chenle lied there he felt his stomach knot up and his legs ache from the pain from his member resting against his tummy spreading onward through his body. The power to ignore it and go to sleep kept depleting from him until he couldn't take it anymore. 

 

Slugging himself out of bed Chenle whined grabbing one of Jeonghan’s shirts tugging it over his head and onto his body, he made a change of slick and sweat ruined boxers and shorts exchanging them for some loose pants and once finished dressing he tried to fix his hair soaked in sweat but taking a trip to the river he thought would clean him off better than he could with his hands. Looking at the door he thought about going out but the worry that he could be targeted by a alpha or anyone with a heat this strong and bad had him second thinking his decision. Pacing a little he thought back and forth..

Until he came with the conclusion he’d take a trip to the creek to wash off and then visit the nurse cabin, if Jeonghan caught him in the act he did but who was Chenle to assume?

 

Slipping on some jean shorts Chenle wasted no time heading on out picking up a sprint to the trees, as he was doing so the normal memories of two people he’s attached to surface. His father and Jisung. Both faces clear as day in his mind he shakes off finally. Jisung was a special stab wound of its own. The scent was like poison, lethal poison. Turned him on worse than anything or scent he’d been around.

 

Fresh air was such a relief when the omega stepped out he just about fell on his knees in pleasure free of a suffocating cot drenched in pheromones and slick. A few people were out Chenle recognizing Jeno and Jaemin slugging what looked like a broken down Sicheng between them. He heard commotion before he left but hasn't moved thinking it was a group of friends meeting up. He wished he could have been with the omegas when they met up  around the village but he preferred to spend his time with Jisung than those of his rank. 

 

He regretted all the time he wasted on the Alpha. He felt cheated, lost and upset. Under the cover of night Chenle like any other time ran for the trees. The uncomfortable weakness in his body and heat growing despite the cool air rushing into his face made him slow down. 

 

Racing into the woods pushing through the bushes he fled into the kinda familiar trees. The darkness wasnt too scary. 

 

He needed some solace away from seeing the things and people that hurt him, took away from any happiness he somehow felt. Rounding a bigger tree he paused to listen for running water, the creeks trickling sound came from ahead and after following the sound he met the creek, rocks and mud he was looking for.

 

Stripping in a hurry the omega in a heat flash immediately waded out into the water it's cold and comforting small lapping waves rising the further he worked into the center of the creek. Once he was stomach deep in a pocket of rushing water he exhaled long and hard. 

 

This was what he needed, the water simply flowing around him was rinsing the sweat and muck off him, submerging himself beneath the water a moment he began to clean himself off, it was the best break he’d had ever. The moon and night sky was as peaceful as it could be. 

Rubbing the water from his eyes and shaking his hair as dry as he could get it he closed his eyes and took a moment to just bathe in the moonlight. The pressures of his heat subsided for the time being as he cleared his head…

“There hasn't been shit out here for too long!”

Jumping and swiveling on rocks beneath his feet Chenle turned when he heard voices cutting off his moment of peace. 

“It's probably time we take our hunting past territory”

“Minghao you know it's gonna take more than us to persuade Taeyong or Jaehyun one to let the packs hunt farther out” 

“Well if this village is gonna have any food to survive then we're gonna have to do it with or without them Junhui, I cant see any other way out of this..were only bringing back hares and hide it won't last us long. Not long at all”

Chenle had made his way out of the water as silent as he could sneaking his clothes under his arm before he trekked naked away from the voices. He forgot there were Alphas who hunt at night, it wasnt just Jisung. His heat effects picked back up as he was walking. Leaves stuck to his legs and rear as he passed bushes dirt and small twigs stubbing his feet and getting between his toes. 

He wondered what the Alphas were talking about. He knew it had to do with a food shortage or something but Chenle never ate enough to notice the feasts were not as plentiful as they were when he came here. He survived off food Jeonghan brought him or fruits and vegetables. 

Holding his arm out as the forest seemed a bit darker wherever he was since he’d already got himself lost he parted through the greenery wet and tired. He was long gone away from those Alphas but he didn't know what lies ahead. The farther he wandered the more he wished he would run into Jisung or someone that wouldnt beat his ass for being out during a heat.

Tripping to a stop over a tree lump Chenle began to unfurl his clothes bunched up under his arm and dress real quick before he was off once more venturing in the forest. He began to feel a tad bit more vulnerable when even his eyes couldn't adapt to the impending darkness. It was crazy. 

The malaise the area leaked as he walked was making him feel more and more feeble. Cautious. 

He was right to be timid because when a clamor of leaves and burly breathing intruded his path and a huge animal clambered before him he wasted no time backing up, fright and adrenaline made his legs cripple a bit. Leaves gushed his way when the enormous animal huffed focused on his little self in the dark.

It was impossible to mistake the animal for any other creature, the huge bulky furry and extremely dangerous thing had begun to stare at him, the bead like colorless eyes of the bear were sizing him up, examining every bit of meat on him readily licking his lips. 

Chenle was no Alpha, his little petite self wasnt gonna be able to take down a whole Grizzly bear. Corralling in himself he raised his hands when the giant reared on its hind legs, snout raised high and the ground seemed to shake. Or maybe it was Chenle shaking as if he was having a seizure. 

“...ea..sy…i...!!!” 

The grizzly growled and the world rumbled beneath the omegas feet right after quaking when the bear dropped back to all fours shiny knife like teeth out on display to Chenle, he was already visioning himself being chomped up in the jaws of the monster. 

Finally beginning to pounce for him Chenle drew in a half breath and threw himself backwards arm in his way of the bears huge paws and claws splitting the air and almost the omegas leg. Scrambling backwards Chenle in nothing but flight mode toppled about barely making it to his feet in time to miss the Grizzly’s giant mouth agape going to snap a part off him. 

“n..Fuck!!” 

Sprinting wobbly opposite way of the bear he screamed into the night. The crashing and stomps of the bears steps behind him gaining on his rear before he decided to change course made him pick up his feet. He didn't wanna die here. Nails digging into the bark of a tree swinging him on a turn he sped ducking beneath a tangle of thorny brambles and broken trees. 

The bears chase didn't cease, pummeling onto his fours Chenle raked himself a path beneath the thorns and overlay no time to stop and hurt from the thorns piercing him all over. The menacing roar from the Grizzly made him scream again his voice splitting the forest. Staggering onto his feet he hopped over a mound of tall boulders lodged between two spruce trees peering over his shoulder a second to catch the looming bear launch for him.

Rolling with yet another scream Chenle hit the ground with a thump and strifed himself back first into the giant boulders. The boom of the bear landing before him having gotten it's giant self over the boulder shook the omega huddled against the face of the rock for his life.

“Dad!!!” Chenle’s shout wasnt answered to.  

The calamitoious bear hungry and agitated having caught his prey stalked forward going in for the kill but as Chenle sealed his fate and few goodbyes a animalistic growl tore overhead and the Grizzly was slammed into by an Livid Ferocious Alpha.

Waving his arms about Chenle stopped when nothing came to end his life, he was left unscathed but the bear wasnt.

Slashing with ruthless strength the Alpha scraped through fur and skin, thwarting from harm with so much speed he was a mere blur snarling and rolling about careful not to get squashed from the grizzlys weight getting bite and hit after hit pelting the animal in lacerations and bite marks. 

The cries and whelps from the bear ranged out until the Alpha delivered a fatal bite to the Grizzlies neck craning it's head away with a free hand. Chenle watching with a terrorized completely white face eyes peeled on the battle blinked once and twice before black engulfed him and he was out like a light. 

The bear eventually wounded enough became a wobbling mess and spunked over to its side with a loud loud bump and it was dead when the Alpha Jisung backed away wiping the blood fresh on his lips off, his hands stung and so did his side from working on the still wounded bruise from his ribs being bothered. 

“Chenle!” 

The omega motionless like the body of the taken down Grizzly didn't move. Jisung ran over dropping to a knee to check the smaller male out. He was pale and covered in dirt and sweat, his skin was almost slimy. Giving the boy a small shake he lowered to listen for a heartbeat but only then did he get slapped with the cloying powerful smell of the omegas pheromones.

It was like a burning the best scented oil candle. The smell made Jisung breath in deep, his senses heightened and his mouth began to water, Chenle knocked out emitting a alluring scent made the Alpha chill. 

“Cmon were not doing this shit again” Jisung swore as he shook Chenle. Deja Vu was all that could describe the situation.

Chenle whizzing through black felt himself surfacing from unconsciousness and when the weight on his lids lifted and he wakes fully with a gasp.

“..lele..”

For some reason Chenle threw his arms around the Alpha he recognized. The other part of him would have slapped Jisung and ran but the part of him holding him once again spoke out above all the split feelings for him. Jisung choked a bit by the tight hug of the boy coughed.

“Damn..that happy to see me?” Jisung asked. Chenle drawing in staggering breaths nodded, he didn't care about the fierce hate and resent anymore. He was with the Alpha he liked and he felt powerful and at ease, the pain and fire of his heat was at its worst but he almost couldn't feel it over the returning feelings he had for him.

“Yes. Yes I am J-Jisungie”

So much bliss and love yet the same feelings of insecurity and fear of the unknown burned Jisung at the stake. He hugged the slender and shivering boy back, he felt just as right as Chenle but he wouldn't admit it like he did. Letting go of him little by little the omega cupped the Alpha’s face. It was the same flawless and attractive.

The argument they had several days back hadn’t resided with the short amount of time. The quenched fury and wounds but also shame made its entrance. Jisung...wanted to apologize. The words he said to Chenle came back to turn on him twisting his gut around till he wringed out a sorry he meant in all heart. 

“I'm so sorry lele...I don't know what the fuck I was thinking back then I was just scared and I hurt you and it hurt me too and I wanna take it all back and we can work it out--”

“Jisung”

Jisung stopped his hand ending up on Chenle’s nape, the omega leans forward until their foreheads bump together.

They stay like that for a minute, too close. Jisung wants to kiss Chenle, the others lips were too close and pink..

“Don't..i-i i'm in heat” Chenle sensing what tiny proximity they had between them being destroyed gently pushes the Alpha away. Backing up a little Jisung sat back, the corpse of the bear he killed a few steps away lie still…

“What made you come back?” 

…

“I missed you”


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to work quick on this story so u guys have new stuff to read but its difficult so I hope u dont mind waiting a few days at a time or whenever for me to make some actual good work. I need time to work on the plot, type it, fix it, revamp it like i normally do so its better and then fix what i redid so overall its clean experienced work. Also short chapter im sryy i need more time to think on what to do and where to go and smut hehe and other stuff so.... Wait for me babies i wuv chu <3 <3 <3 ~S

_**Running** _home felt good to Haechan, the night air was chilly and did not settle down the heat in his body but lowered it to a simmer. He made it to the cottage belonging to him and Mark and began to fumble with the front door. He was hoping that Mark was home.

__

Now that he thought about it he figured he probably hurt the Alpha earlier, he was insensitive and selfish so of course everything he said and did exacerbated the guilt. He indeed felt a little bad…His actions and words called for a apology. If he wanted respect from Mark he should give him some in return.

__

Going to search for his mate in their candle lit home dim and quiet holding the past events Haechan was peeking into their bedroom when the front door swung open behind him and he stopped in his tracks turning to see a quick moving Mark getting inside shivering from the outside air.

__

Once he saw Haechan he also stopped, he didn't expect the other to be back till his heat completely blew by. But here he was. The cottage was a little lonely without Haechan’s presence. Mark hadn't became all the way used to living with someone but he had picked up on the lifestyle quick. He had thought about visiting the boy every now and then since he was put off by his last time being with him ended on a bad note but he thought Haechan wouldn't wanna see him and he gave him space.

__

“Your back” Mark surprised came to Haechan who looked more than relieved to see him, releasing a heavy breath and already going for a hug Haechan smiled.

__

“I had to..i’d stay away still after this” Haechan warned as he embraced Mark in a hug. Mark hugged his mate this time accepting how good it felt to have him in his arms, the incident earlier was put behind them just like that.

__

“Your not off your heat? Why’d you come back so soon?” Questioned Mark as Haechan pulled away put back into a horrible heat from having Mark flush against him a moment.

__

Hands still resting on each others waists Haechan gave Mark a eskimo kiss. “It was worse being there than here trying to stay in the lines around you..” , Mark jumped a little not ready for the little nose move flinching but also blushing deeply. Haechan had no idea what was gonna happen from here on, he was trying to read the other, he had initiated skinship so there was a big change and it turned him on more than he was already.

__

“Oh shit I forgot..sorry--” Haechan apologized forgetting touching was a bad move.

__

“No no..it's fine, I like you right here” Mark blurts before Haechan can pull away. The omega pauses a confused look on his face, Mark stiffly grips onto him and Haechan is going to say something but he ends up making a weird noise before Mark pulls him inward and kisses him softly.

__

Their went the couples first kiss and for once Haechan wasnt trying to argue or make up something to criticize of pick on Mark for. He was generally sparked by his hearts thundering beat.

__

Pleased overboard with the simple interaction he melts into Mark kissing him back hungrily, his heat is put on a rush and he is certain if Mark does anything more than this kiss growing hotter by the millisecond he won't be able to stop. Trying to clasp his hands together behind his back Haechan makes a small hum unable to control his body.

__

One hand becomes free to roam Mark’s sharp jawline and onto his nape where it presses their lips together with a more intent need. Mark’s hands snake around Haechan’s waist and they both part clashing back in for a open mouthed kiss for a change stepping up the game quicker than what both had not expected.

__

When two obvious erections meet upon Mark’s suttle tug to Haechans hip bringing them together the Alpha’s tongue slips about discovering Haechans taste sweet but salty..unique, Haechan obliged to the others tongue messing around with his gives in trying to move with his mate as he had no idea this was in Mark.

__

Hissing in frustration Haechan pinches his eyes shut trying not to wince against Mark’s lips, the pain of his hard on was beginning to feel like his cock was turning into a steel rod. Mark squeezed his hips moving them almost in a grind against his. It was making the omegas legs weak.

__

When Haechan began to sway he threw his other arm around Mark’s neck over the one fiddling with the soft short hairs on the back of his head. Drawing his chin upward he breathes out eyes opening a little, Mark doesn't stop his kisses moving on down to the others chin and adam's apple making a path of more aggressive kisses over every ridge of the skin he comes across.

__

He didn't feel experienced but he went on his instincts and his general idea and knowledge on what do for Haechan tonight. If he wasnt doing something right he knew the other would tell him right away and Mark knew better than to take his tips to heart. Tonight was about them. First time as well, he knew neither of them was gonna be perfect.

__

“Are we gonna do this?” Haechan asks fingers somehow finding their way to Mark’s pantline riding up beneath his shirt just a little touching the hard smooth grooves of his toned abs. Mark had already made his decision, he wasnt backing out anymore. If he backed out another time on his mate he really was a pussy mutt, Not a alpha.

__

Haechan only caught Mark’s nod before he was swept off his feet. “Finally--”

__

“Yah..don't say that…” Mark faltered trying to confidently take them to the bedroom. Haechan was still alive enough to mouth off and it was a relief to Mark. He was so nervous, he wanted everything to be perfect for him, Haechan was hard to please. He’s a brat in other words. Trying not to trip over his own feet Mark puts the omega on the bed smoothly and gnaws on his lip as he steps back fumbling about with his clothes trying to kick off his pants and pull his shirt off at the same time.

__

Haechan having shimmied himself onto the cot looked back up waiting for Mark to come atop him and get the dirty deed done but instead he finds the man struggling with his clothes. Snickering sassily Haechan shakes his head “Your not supposed to strip all the way down before me headass” he laughs.

__

Mark stops gulping his every hint of embarrassment down. He wasnt gonna give up. No matter what Haechan shot at him.

__

“I-i'm not?”

__

Haechan laughs a little louder so the people in the back could hear making Mark swear under his breath feeling hella defeated. Hesitating on what to do next visibly and mentally before the omega Mark takes himself one at a time pulling his shirt off and shakily sliding onto the bed. Haechan lays down all the way as Mark makes his way above him a smirk of pity and intimacy on his big lips.

__

“S-s-so this is g-gonna be ou-our f-fi-first right?”

__

Haechan nods holding back a laugh, he finds the other so cute and still hot despite his shyness. “No i've been with 700 alphas before you stupid!”

__

Mark’s jaw drops and he looks at Haechans body beneath him losing his train of thought only then trying to wrap his brain around how he had sustained no marks or scars from the people he just claimed to be with, had he really chose a used omega?

__

“...what..really?”

__

Busting into belly laughs Haechan has Mark sitting confused until he suddenly goes straight faced “No you dumb bitch..Hah...C'mon i'm hot and hurting with all this! How do you want me?” He asks bluntly sounding almost bored as he holds his arms up ready to move shifting to either side waiting for answer.

__

Mark has stopped working by now but he reboots “Oh uhmm..do you want me on top or--”

__

“UHM DUH I'M NOT FUCKING YOU”

__

Mark jumps as Haechan yells and he presses a hand over his mouth but the omega is still putting him under the bus into his palm.

__

“Soommh youff wanntmm myy peepee inshdn yourrmm boottyholeefbie”

 ****  
  


Mark shuts the boy up replacing his hand with his lips. Haechan laughs a little into the panicked kiss. He still is thrumming with heat and a uncalled for hornyness.

__

“Ok so i'm gonna put..” Mark pulls away and sweating looking confused and under a lot of stress examining Haechan like a test of the world's existence. Haechan frowns...Mark is studying them for a good minute memorizing every groove of the Haechans body putting his steps in line before he hops off the bed leaving Haechan to nervously turn around and pull down his pants and after a heavy deep breath his boxers exposing a tight good looking ass to the omega.

__

“Nice ass...” Haechan says sitting up annoyed out of his mind. Mark takes yet another deep breath before he turns slowly and Haechan gasps breaking out into a drooling fool when his Alpha’s undeniably large length and knot definitely Alpha size is set before his eyes dangling between Mark’s muscled pale legs as he crawls back onto the bed approaching the omega who still hasn't dropped two articles of clothing other than his shirt.

__

“Is it even..gonna fit?” Mark stutters seeing Haechan is staring at his dick like it's a prized heirloom that is cursed by the devil. He honestly didn't expect this experience to be scary but now it was, he knew Alphas had bodies made to do many things

__

Importantly made to do just what the two were doing now…Haechan couldn't answer Mark’s question. He’d never done this before and he wasnt expecting Mark to be better than the stories he heard from other omegas about heat sex and losing their v card to a alpha.

__

“Uhm--oh! We gotta..do..” Mark reached off to the side of the bed leaving Haechan hanging for the last time.

__

Haechan slammed his hands over his face and groaned “What now?”

__

Mark cleared his throat sifting through his nightside drawers and eventually moving to the floor still naked, He was moving things around beneath the cot until he finally returned a marble or glass medium size vial in his hand, in it a clear substance.

__

“We're gonna need th-this.. Ya know?”

__

Haechan sits up yet another time to take the vial from the other looking it over, he then nodded “Oh shit yeah we cant go without this lifesaver”

__

Mark sits and sits until Haechan pops the small lid off and lays back raising his legs “Would you like to help me layer down?” he asks smirking again over his side shaking his legs about his little butt jiggling with the movement. Mark gulps but does as he was asked of shakily removing Haechans pants and sliding off his wet boxers.

__

“If you make fun of my dick i will kill you” Haechan threatens honestly as Mark took a look at the others whole bare honey colored body. He wasnt thinking of any feedback for the size of his partners privates he was actually thanking all the gods out there for gifting him with a beautiful man with a just as beautiful body to take care of and make feel good.

__

“I'm not gon-gonna….You're actually like-Like really hot Haechan” Mark spits out red as his length becoming nearly as hard as Haechans slowly standing up. He was a really really shy man, he was respectful and he has never been as dirty minded or open about things like sex and stuff like his brothers and friends. He was the kind to acknowledge the birds and bees, laugh at jokes here and then but mostly didn't abuse the topic.

__

“Oh why thank you--Now please let's get this over with”

__

Haechan taking charge turned the vial upside down splitting his legs opening up for Mark revealing a oozing pink entrance now being saturated with the oil otherwise known as lubricant and slick secreting out of him, the last of the oil he let drip down his inner thigh on both legs making his whole center wet and slippery.

__

Mark wasnt even over seeing a full body yet but he took in as much he could.

__

“C'mere” Haechan commanded, he couldn't believe he was the one showing his mate what to do.

__

Mark was still frozen letting the hot reality splash him, he was about to lose his virginity.

__

Leaning forward thinking they were going for a kiss he grunts as Haechan suddenly throws his legs on the Alpha’s shoulders pulling his lean arms so Mark slid forward in a funny position. The Alpha’s length rested against the others puckered soiled hole and it made a hot shot fly up his spine.  

__

There was no protection or layers between them. It was now or never.

__

“I-i'm supposed to start with fingers right?” Mark asked sweat dripping down his temples and nape.

__

Haechan wiggled around biting his lip “Skip it. I'm going to die if you don't take me right now mark..please” his higher voice was desperate and close to being breathy. Mark looked deep into the others eyes doing his best to shut out all the unwanted feelings and nervousness. He was twitching and beginning to leak..he was just as desperate as Haechan was deep down.

__

”...” he released a breath through his nose reaching downwards hand taking hold of himself and positioning himself before Haechan whined a last time and Mark inserts himself stopping as his tip invades smoothly into the omega.

__

Haechan tensed up all over one hand clutching the sheets the other clasping onto Mark’s shoulder by his leg. He chose a weird position but he figured why not be a risky freak and miss out being a vanilla do-er and take it in hard.  He bit down hard on his lip hoping not to break the skin and bleed. Mark sturdied himself a concentrated look also a little wary set onto his face like stone, he eased onward bit by bit of his length pulling out and slowly back in deeper into Haechan until he thought he was deep enough adjusting to his own first hand feeling of being inside someone.

__

Haechan winced but out of his mouth was a moan. It hurt to him but it hurt good. The pain wasnt too excruciating but it was something else. He waited for the other to get a move on and get him used to it but he was lying there until he had to slap his alpha on the bicep hard because he had shut down.

__

“Move dumbass it doesn't do it on it's own!!!!”

__

Mark jumped a low grunt popping out as he began to rear out and push back in, he was scared he was gonna lose circulation from the tightness around his cock from Haechan, His worry faded however once the wet hot friction became a good feeling. Both of them were watching what was happening below not fascinated but curious as to what was happening between them.

__

Haechan wasnt grimacing anymore he was now beginning to smile eyes closed mewls of delight gradually stringing out of him. The wariness and content sensation began to sink in… Mark got confident soon enough and it was moments later his true man in him showed up and he eagerly had started to thrust faster and a few evident moans of his own pleasure slunk out from his chest.

__

Time of course told them they were in need of this kinda thing. Haechan was the most vocal omega alive to Mark because he was his expressing his enjoyment the more melodic his moans picked up to be. His honey tan body was riveting and grinding into Mark when their skinship noises started to get louder. Mark had a tight hold on Haechans thighs head high as he went on and on and on thrusting into the smaller man. His rhythm was controlled and deep, stretching and shedding Haechan of his virginity.

__

As Haechans legs slip off of Marks shoulders and they end up in a missionary position Mark hilt deep by then with hardening thrusts is able to plant a kiss on his mates plump lips. He was gonna be kissing the other a lot more he hoped, he already liked the few kisses they shared. He wasnt just feeling the bodily joy he was feeling a love for the other. He felt like telling the omega just how much he meant to him where they were, they didn't have to really fall in love through dates and words and I love you’s, it could simply be through touch.

__

They had all the time left together to mend hearts through countless interactions. But this definitely brought the duo together.

__

As long as Haechan has lived among friends, family and others of certain status he didn't think he would end up losing his selfish and hidden heart for someone. He knew being a little brat and always having something to say would be a perk to him but he felt ready to surrender his flaws and perfections to Mark.

__

Touch had done something to him. No. Mark had done something to him.

__

“Fuck!!” Haechan swore loud and clear into the night as Mark had made him cum, he didn't even recognize he was nearing his first climax he was too deep in love with his thoughts on his mate and how good he was making him feel. Arching his back dragging his nails down the latters back as he spurted a line of semen and profanities he thought he was flying.

__

“Oh shi..shit…” Mark exclaimed as he felt a random urge to pee but then realized he was also about to orgasm still fucking the omega who looked high on the thrill of sex. Clamped all around Mark’s cock Haechan finished out his high but hadn't thought about Mark’s.

__

The Alpha wasnt done and he wouldn't stop until he reached his end, the welling up of his knot and seed ready to eject into Haechan had him unable to breathe and several thrusts later his arms weak buckled and he ended up burrowing his face into the crook of Haechans neck moaning hard as his load was injected deep into the omega, Mark convulsed a hint but soon after pulled out once his knot allowed him exit.

__

Haechan receiving his Alpha’s due cum shot gasped a moan laced into the intake of breath as warm fluid shot through him and he arched his back a second time as Mark’s knot caught onto his rim keeping him stuck in the strange tinge of pain but a little pleasure being stuck to just feel every bit of his mates length within him unmoving.

__

“Mark me..now” Haechan ordered.

__

Mark trying to catch his breath sucking in as much oxygen as he could each breath in went wide eyed “.mm wh-what?”

__

Haechan draws a hand off the Alphas back to flick him on the head. “You heard me. Mark me. I think..I think I love you”

__

Mark couldn't believe his ears but he licked his lips and smiled a little kissing Haechan with a release of pent up emotion he was ready to let go of. Mark thought he was gonna go through life doing what he liked and do what others did, not really have a meaning behind what he did each day but when he heard the words “I love you” he figured out his reason to live.

__

Parting lips from the deep heartfelt kiss the alpha whispered “I think I love you too” and then after sunk his teeth into the boys neck marking him as his own, his mate and new awakening as one walking on earth.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 _ **A**_ effulgent morning washed over the village.

Alphas were up and preparing to hunt, getting in formation and doing the normal little workout they did before leaving. A few Alphas were absent as Jaebum did roll-call. All those out for the morning hunt were surprised to find the leaders who had begun joining them lately on patrol since they've had a prey low were not present, Along with the elite 2 Mark and Lucas.

Deciding that they should hold out for the Lead Alpha in case he was late the batch all huddled together talking…

 

A good while later Taeyong arrives his sidekick Jaehyun normally at his side wasnt with him though. “Good morning”  most greeted the male as he joined the crowd a distressed look on his face. Once everyone had silenced Taeyong cleared his throat.

“We will need to have a meeting tonight, I need all Alphas well enough to attend to be present. We have matters we need those to help with and I also have some news..”

All ears were peeled to the boss.

 

“Alpha Jaehyun won’t be with us much for the next few days, some things have come up..Don't worry too much he asked me to encourage you all to work as hard you can without him and keep yourselves in line”

Everyone listening taking what words they were told into mind nodded. Taeyong cleared his throat a second time and clapped “Now, let’s get going”

 

With a group hoot the crowd groups together and heads off, Mark had suddenly made it sprinting after those in the back from his cottage. Lucas didn't show up though, Jaehyun neither but that was expected. He really was dealing with a major problem. Jeno was following suit behind a rushed Mark half dressed like he had been lately late getting out of the morning because he was stuck in his mates arms. Most of the couples were closer by now since the new pack joined the village.

A new day had begun but a specific two had not risen from sleep yet. In the large prairie field east of the village isleing the small river that flows through the outskirts of the thick trees. The wispy grasses of the land swayed from the air. Lying on a large pelt quilt Jisung and Chenle sleep peacefully tickled by the stagnant air and tips of the tall grass poking them.

 

To sum up how the two ended up there… After Jisungs lucky rescue earning the two a chance to finally see each other led to the two putting their differences behind each other, rebonding over their meeting and somehow they took off claiming the rest of the night for themselves together, they had stopped by the the hanging skins from being washed and stole a pelt and to end their night they crashed in the prairie since their original plan was to go stargazing away from all the shit they encountered throughout the night.

 

Chenle was willing to follow Jisung wherever he went from here on out since they made up. Jisung was keeping his thoughts to himself scared he would hurt Chenle again and they would never make up from a second knockdown.

 

He truly felt bad, he couldn't get himself to find a way to understand how to cope and move through life with his feelings for Chenle and scars from the past that made him feel so unsteady when it came to truly devoting himself to the boy he knew he had begun to love.

 

Waking up first Jisung slowly opened his eyes first making sure his night with Chenle wasnt a dream and they were still together. Chenle cuddled up in ball a few inches away hugging himself was deep in sleep..Jisung had stretched out a moment before scooting closer to the other. The sweet tempting smell he was emitting still covered the other in a daze. The omega was still in heat and that was dangerous for the two…As long as he smelled like a sweet meal and looked in a neverending heat flash glistening in sweat and wearing his need for sexual attention Jisung wasnt allowed to be too close.

 

Sitting up and shaking the pieces of grass and dirt out of his hair after rubbing his eyes Jisung laid back down thinking it would be best to wait for the other to wake up. Chenle had been through tough shit lately he deserved some extra shut eye.

 

Resting his eyes the Alpha sighed…

 

“How long have you been up?”

When Chenle’s arm slid over Jisung’s chest and he had moved to hug himself to his side Jisung yawned “Not long, go back to sleep”

 

Chenle pouted “I'm up”.

 

Jisung ruffled the boys hair  smiling a little “Good morning lele”

 

Happily sitting up the omega smiled at the sky, everytime he woke by Jisung he felt much better, sleeping by him made him feel safe. His dreams laid down as if they were scared to bother him with Jisung close. The open sky and pretty thin grass and pungent smell of nature in its beauteous wake embraced him where he sat, the connection he's always had to the outside world was strong like it’d been for as long as he could remember.

 

“Morning Jisungie” Chenle chimed back another nice sight being Jisungs cheeky smile and crescent eyes when he looked at him brighten up his day before it even started. A flock of birds darted ahead in their V formation in the sky following their path.

 

Chenle piped up and worked onto all fours sitting on his feet to shake Jisung who hasn't moved much. “We should go adventuring like we did the one day”. Jisung grumbled “yah yah i'm a little sore”, Pouting again resorting to poking him instead Chenle hunkered over the other.

 

Jisung pinched the omegas squishy cheek “I don't know lele”

 

Chenle pinched Jisung’s cheek as well “What do you mean?”

 

Cupping the omegas face instead and running his palm downwards softly caressing his collarbone before Chenle took his hand in his Jisung nodded elsewhere “you know you shouldn't be with me right now, your still in heat”. Chenle sulked reminded of his body's condition..

 

“I don't wanna go back though, I like being with you..” he said. Jisung blushed softened by the others words “i do too but we gotta do what's best for us”. Resting his hand by his lips nuzzling the back of his hand over them Jisung stared at Chenle hoping he’d give up before he gave in.

 

Hugging back onto Jisung Chenle sighed ignoring the uncomfortable same heat rising back through his body enjoying the comfort of contact between the two. Jisung laid a hand over him not backing him off but at least acknowledging his like to be close to Chenle.

 

Chenle rests his head right over Jisungs heart making it patter beneath his skin..He had given up trying to shoo the boy away.

 

…

 

“Oh no! Mom! I forgot!” Jolting upward looking around Chenle panicked.

 

Jisung sat up startled “What?!”

 

“Mo-Jeonghan is gonna be looking for me! I took off last night they’re gonna be so mad! I--”

 

“Hey!! Don't lose your shit yet!” Jisung says over his frenzy making Chenle groan and get up “I won’t be allowed to see you if they figure this out Jisung..” Chenle tells Jisung seriously,  Jisung had thought about the others guardians but didnt think too much on how’d they react to Chenle sneaking out to be with him.

 

This sounded like a rebellious love story.

 

“..I’ll get you home lets go”

 

Chenle worridely stands “Should i go? I don't know what's gonna happen, I'm still in heat too so what if they thin--”

 

Jisung has already begun walking “Your digging your own grave before you even know if your in danger lele. Walk with me and breathe won't you?”

 

Chenle wasnt perfectly fine but he obeyed the Alpha catching up with him hurrying back toward village grounds.

 

Meanwhile

 

Nari mate of Jaehyun lies unmoving in a cot.

 

Flowers of all the colors sit around her small body. Jaehyun sits by her side. Also unmoving weighed down by fear and uncertainty, anger and beat up by guilt he refuses to move. The stench of Jaehyun’s over exerted pheromones to mask the smell of Nari’s sick body having coated the small room was making the air thick in silence, gloom and emotional turbulence.

 

“Jae?”

 

Taeyong making a show peeps into the small room. Jaehyun doesn't respond as his brother comes in quietly. The head Alpha has spent too much time checking on his packmate in charge ever since he found out what happened the other night.

 

“How are you feeling brother?” Taeyong asks laying a hand on Jaehyun’s back, he’s sat in the same spot for who knows how long, Jaehyuns only moves to blink once and idly shrug Taeyong’s hand off him. The older felt bad..Neither of the two seemed to be getting better.

 

“I’m sorry Jaehyun..try not to dwell in the deep end too much, You chose a strong woman and you know that--”

 

“Kun said it was fatal, prayers is all we have right now…..If she doesn’t wake soon her and my pup will die” Jaehyun says speaking after so long. Taeyong’s eyes widen as he looks to Nari lying on the cot. He looks back to Jaehyun with shock.

 

“She’s pregnant?”

 

Jaehyun nods slowly shifting ever so little to touch Nari’s arm. Taeyong takes a second to register the big news. He’d noticed Jae had not been by his side as much but he figured it had to do with him juggling priorities of the village and his own life. From what little he knew about their relationship Taeyong didn't know Jaehyun had spent the time or had the idea of having pups.

 

“I should've known the way she had nested up the cot at home before she went out that damned night, she didn't tell me..her scent had not changed enough for me to pick up on before we ended up here. She said she was infertile too so-so I don't know” Sighing allowing himself to let his thoughts and feelings out before his brother Taeyong listens.

 

Taeyong patted Jaehyun’s back a second time “It’s alright, It’ll be alright..You two just earned yourself a little miracle be proud and strong brother”

 

Jaehyun raked his hands through his hazel locks “Yes it’s a miracle, but brother this miracle will be forenot if they don't make it--Fuck I cant even face that--I cant!!!” Jaehyun growls tearing from his seat. Taeyong does not cower or flinch he drops his head in pity for the other male.

 

He had too much on his plate.

 

“If I find out who gave her those damned berries i will kill them” The Alpha swears with a baleful undertone.

 

Taeyong approaches the male from behind dropping a hand on his shoulder, Jaehyun takes deep agitated breaths skin becoming feverish and red. “Don't forget your morals now, I know how upsetting this is but we cant let it change who and what we stand for. Would Nari want you scheming deaths behind her back?”

 

Jaehyun feels belittle by the words of Taeyong, using Nari as a weapon against his own judgments and noxious wants. He clenches his jaw a disastrous fire alighting in his eyes. “Get out” he says venomously. Taeyong stiffens up “Jae--”

 

“I SAID LEAVE!” Roaring with a burst of fury Jaehyun turns on Taeyong, he drops his hand but doesn't move trying to not let his worry grow as Jaehyun begins to split into a uncontrollable pit of anger.

 

Although he hides his fear he leaves his brother be, pain for his brother held in his heart.

 


	14. 13

“I'm gonna die Jisungie…” 

__

Chenle simpers worried out of his mind. Jisung sighed listening to the boy thinking he’s telling the future in fear of getting in bad trouble with his Alpha’s. He didn't think Jeonghan would lay a finger on him he seems too soft and angelic but all Alphas are capable of doing some damage when they need to. 

__

Currently the two sat in the trees after their run to Chenle’s place finding it was vacant. That made the omega panic even more as he knows his guardians are searching for him. It was gonna be starting to cool down as the evening was due to come soon.  Chenle sat between the Alpha’s legs them both fitted in a dent in between several branches growing outward the base of the tree area to sit on feet and feet above the ground out of way of harm and closer to the sky and clouds shadowed by the artwork of the trees canopies. 

__

Wiggling about nervously in Jisungs arms so he didn't fall to his death or a very very bad injury Jisung tightened his hold around Chenle’s waist hugging him tighter against his body. Chenle wanted to  get down and wig out but he was stuck in the Alphas arms. 

__

“If you die it’ll be right here..In my arms” 

__

Chenle cringes giggling shyly elbowing Jisung in the gut “Eww cheesy much?” 

__

Jisung smirks before nuzzling his face into Chenle’s neck making him tense up and wriggle a bit more “Ah! No-No”

__

Laughing Jisung tickles him realizing how red and hot the omega got from the tease forgetting he was on a bad heat and that was like hurting him. Chenle tries to free himself from Jisung’s arms but he doesn't win the fight and ends up sending birds fleeting from the trees startled by Chenle’s uncontrollable laughter from being tickled to the point where his laughs turned into his dolphin squeals and he was tearing up.

__

“Jisu-ahha! Jisung!!! Sto--HHA!!!! JISUNG STOP!!” 

__

Jisung had eventually quit tormenting the omega leaving him to rest and catch his breath going limp against him head falling onto the others shoulder. That adorable child like smile Chenle had besides his red eyes and tear tracks from laughing too hard made Jisung feel so content. 

__

But of course his happiness was followed by his same dilemmas. 

__

Securing his arms around Chenle’s waist again he let his face rest against the side of Chenle’s head, he could kiss him if he wanted to and he did but he held back. For some reason the touch between the two had skyrocketed since they reunited and both were enjoying it. 

__

For a second Chenle wanted to tell Jisung something, he didn't know what, he wanted to express something he felt in the moment but the words weren't coming and he ended up just spending every second he could sending his heart to Jisung in silence feeling like he wanted to purr when he got beyond comfortable. 

__

“..I gotta get you back soon lele”

__

Chenle who had closed his eyes thinking he’d nap too comfortable to do much else shook his head “Now you wanna get rid of me?”

__

Jisung made a low scoff into the others ear making Chenle chill down his spine “Did I say that?” Jisung asks. Chenle whines still lacing his hands into Jisung’s bigger ones. “No...I just wanna stay with you a little longer” Chenle tries to persuade the Alpha and he sighs knowing it was past time to have him.

__

“You know that little longer means spending another night together lele we cant do that” 

__

Chenle looks up at Jisung too close to his lips “..we could..what if I..did..”

__

Jisung stares back down at Chenle biting his lip as the urge-No the need to kiss him was overpowering. Chenle was sensing how frustrated Jisung was beginning to look, they didn't know they wanted to do the same thing. 

__

“What if you did what?” Jisung asked destroying another millimeter of proximity between them. 

__

Chenle had moved ever so slightly that he took off one of the last few bits of space between them challenging his desire. His heat was becoming a demon inside him…

__

“...” Chenle lost his words, both had begun a staring battle on each others lips. Who was gonna break the chain?

__

_ Kiss me. _

__

Chenle was a open book his lips calling for the Alpha’s.

__

…

Just as Jisung had gone in for the final move Chenle closing his eyes waiting for the other to land his lips on his own they were interrupted.

__

“RENJUN!!!”

__

A frightened scream came from the intransigent wall of trees. Someone was in trouble.

 

 

* * *

__

__

_**Youra**_ was always a bit dim-witted.

When she met Renjun the night of the choosing she knew it had to be him, he was the one with the dirty blonde hair and young thin face, dark nearly brooding eyes and a fastidious personality whilst he was very risky and could disappear in a crowd quick.

 

Her baby fox is what she called him, the nickname matching up to his perfectly. Youra new to the hierarchy of Alpha’s because she was a very late presenter wasnt exactly sure what to do with life until she tapped the beta on the shoulder that night and chose him.

 

Huang Renjun became a specialty to the perks of her outlandish life.

 

The two believe it or not enjoyed having fun, Renjun had times like his friend Doyoung where he preferred to be alone and wish for the better and wanted to fight the circle of life but Youra had been doing the same thing since the day she could walk and talk.

 

The time spans spent together were not a lot but enough for the two to say they were friends. Friends.

 

It may sound anticlimactic but you see Youra was never looking for a mate. She was looking for a friend. She hadnt had friends for as long as she could remember, her upbringing was a dark and painful story featuring no help and only scars and hate..all until she presented.

 

The question she identified as was no more. She was a Alpha.

 

A Alpha with a destiny to avenge her past with no mercy and face the rest of her enemies with everything she earned upon her presentation.

 

What does her story have to do with the time at hand?

 

It seemed a big piece, a essential to her everyday life was at risk of being nothing but the word dead.

 

Renjun was out doing a illegal hunting session, Youra had joined along for the time being shadowing him. Hunting for the Beta was just as great of a necessity as it was to Youra. She didn't hunt with the packs as she was bullied but since she got to know Renjun they had made their own kinda pack.

 

And that pack was about to be broken up for good if Renjun didn't save her ass right about now.

 

“RENJUN!!” Youra called for the beta who had sprinted way ahead of her during their hunt. When Youra’s foot got lodged in the maze surfaced tree roots and she was wrenched back by a sore pain from her ankle shooting up her leg she realized she got stuck.

 

Thinking she could yank her foot out and keep going she stopped and pulled her leg upward but her foot only stretched and tore pinched up bringing more pain to her. Growling a little she lowered and used her hands pulling on her calf and shin to help but it only continued to get more painful the more she tried to dislodge it.

 

However dislodging it is the only thing she could do. Trying one last time to rip her foot free she used all her strength and luckily her foot popped out but she didn't catch her balance and swayed sideways into a little curtain of bushes that didn't stop her fall and gave way bringing her to fall backwards..into the forest’s cliffside naked to the eye with all the trees and bushes lining its edge.

 

Gasping and yelping in fear when her back didn't hit the ground she threw her hands out for anything to grab onto and luckily what stray roots of the large tree growing off the ledge of slippery mossy rock and a fall she couldn't survive saved her. Gripping onto the weak root one handedly she instantly looked down..

 

Below her was a pond or stream connecting to the river but the rocks sticking out to make the fall even more fatal made her heart bound from her chest, her body weight felt heavier from the adrenaline rush making her hold feel weak. Looking back upward attempting to swing another hand onto another outlied root she clenched her teeth scared she wasnt gonna make it.

 

Only then did her palms feel sweaty, she could the root scraping her palms as it slid to its end out of her grip. The second branch she got ahold of was her last savior besides Renjun.

 

“RENJUN!!!” Youra cried out for him.

 

The male wasnt popping up, the sound of rushing water, death calling and fear gripping onto her ankles trying to take what strength she had left and turn it to sap was deafening. Still she tried to reach for more of the edge, the rock she tried for but she only brought up wet moss and a couple of her claws broke from trying to delve into rock. Uttering welps of fear she held on but then her second and last thing to hold onto was beginning to bend and snap…

 

“PLEASE RENJUN!!!” Youra screamed again and again.

 

She was a Alpha but gosh she felt like a pup, useless and weak, was this really gonna be the end?  


Renjun maybe had gone too far to hear her, or he couldn't find her, or….he didnt wanna save her?

 

“No no no no NO!!” Flailing her legs about when the root broken and she knew she had less than three seconds to say her goodbyes and hope she goes to heaven. There was no way she was gonna survive that fall without getting horribly hurt.

 

“RENJUN!!! RENJUN!!!”

 

Screaming for the last time the final snap broke out and she only felt the rocks edges cutting and breaking most of her claws before air was all she had and the painful drop she was about to endure was rushing faster than lightning for her feet.

 

“No” she lost what she thought were her last words--

 

Screaming as something snatched her forearm hard and her shoulder exploded in pain from her fall being stopped again Youra wide eyed with shock stared at the rocks inches from her feet.

 

“Youra hold on!” Ordered Renjun from above not letting Youra’s arm go along with his hand having somehow chipped into the rock leaving the two to hang latched onto whatever limb they could get ahold of. Youra wanted to cry for relief and happiness.

 

If Renjun tried to move they would fall.

 

Having gained more strength Youra looked upward trying to find escape for the both of them, Renjun grunted in pain several lines of scarlet beginning to roll down his hand and wrist because of his fingers being wounded and lacerated deeply.

 

“Try to climb over me” Renjun advises between heavy breaths and pain. Youra shook her head “I cant, my weight will drop us”

 

Running out of time Renjun looked up at the sky…Even the air was becoming a threat.

 

Just as he thought about praying for a angel to come and pluck from this death below two heads popped over the edge.

 

…

 

“Oh Duck!! Jisung cmon!!!” Chenle and Jisung the two that had found the couple hanging by a hand to the cliffside both bumped heads immediately trying to help. If Youra hadn't screamed enough they wouldn't make it.

 

Jisung faster than Chenle shoved him behind him “Don't let me fall lele”

 

Chenle frozen for a moment couldn't exactly process what all was at hand before he took hold of Jisungs hand and right after Jisung hunkered down to reach for the hanging two below. He could hear the struggled strains from Renjun, he was trying with all his might to reach Jisung’s hand.

 

“Hold on” Jisung shouts over his shoulder as he has to lean farther down most of his gravity weighing downward making Chenle begin to slide little by little towards the edge from the pull. If he screwed up not only would the two people get hurt but Jisung too.

 

Foot slipping over the edge and a half hopeful look on his face Jisung pulled against Chenle catching the omega by surprise causing him to lose his grip on Jisungs hand from his own being too sweaty from the stress of the moment. Jisung toppled forward but Renjun kicked upward using the rocky side as support and he finally grabbed Jisungs outstretched hand.

 

Chenle shrieking in fear and panic lunged forward as fast he could getting a fistful of Jisungs shirt before he lost him and he began to tug backwards but they aren't moving, Chenle was slipping.

 

“PULL BACK!” Jisung shouts worriedly.

 

Chenle closed his eyes and dug his toes into the end of the soil beneath him trying to anchor in his steps backwards so he didn't slide. Soon enough they made some traction and Jisung was back on land and able to help pull Renjun and Youra to safety.

 

“AGh!” Chenle tripped backwards as they got back through the dent in the bush and when he fell his head whacked a giant giant rock sitting by the trees base. Jisung and the others all crawled as far as they could from the edge more than glad to be alive.

 

“You okay?” Renjun asked Youra as she clambered to him yanking him into a suffocatingly tight hug.

 

SHe couldn't reply.

 

Jisung stared at the strangers coming down from the whole incident. He didn't know Chenle was balled up in pain rolling about holding his head behind him.

 

Renjun went slack against Youra still catching up to the moment, Youra didn't let go….

 

…

 

“Thank you” Renjun suddenly said not looking Jisung in the eye but he sure meant his thanks, Youra peeped out from his chest to nod in agreeance “Thank you so much really”

 

Jisung stared flabbergasted.

 

Looking at his legs and then behind him looking for the omega that he wanted to hear the thanks you as well he didn't get to say anything more before he had raced to Chenle’s side.

 

“Lele you good?” Jisung asked back up on a rush of worry. Chenle was rolling around like a scarred man his hands trying to cover his head.

 

“..immhgjd” Chenle muttered a bunch of indecipherable words and sounds, Jisung shook him and tried to pull his hands from his face but Chenle’s didn't budge eyes open as open as they could be making him look insane.

 

“Fuck! Chenle what is wrong?!” Jisung asked louder turning the other to look at him but he seemed to see right through him.

 

“DAD!” He abruptly snapped out of whatever trance he was in. Jisung freaked out held him down waiting until he could control himself still shaking, he let go of his head with a moan of pain and his palms were stained with blood. His hair was little stained already his blonde locks dyed nastily.

 

“Shit Shit Shit!!! You gotta go to Kun and Baek Lele” Jisung already decided upon seeing how bad he had hit his head, his hit was hard enough to make him lose his mind a minute. Chenle struck by the reality of his life again whipped about confused as he thought he blacked out.

 

“Wah--what! Wha? Jis-Jisung”

 

Jisung looked him over a frown etched into every crevice of his face, he had picked Chenle up before he could do much more. Renjun and Youra hadwatched the two scramble about and stand in a hurry Chenle confused and pestering Jisung for what happened when he got hit.

 

“Wait up! I’ll carry him for you and we can all go together” Youra had sprang to her feet before Renjun could protest timid around the strangers in a hurry. He owed them his life but that didn't mean they were good people after that save.

 

“Don't touch him” Jisung had warned Youra as they swiftly began their walk back to the village Renjun running behind.

 

Youra backed up startled by the Alpha’s protective warning, she gulped as she met Jisung’s fiery eyes of worry and territorialism over Chenle, soon enough she could smell the faint scent of heat pheromones slinking from the couple ahead. She figured out why Jisung turned on her like he did, the boy being carried she found was a omega and he was definitely reeking a hot rut scent.

 

The smell was like a spiked concoction...Youra’s nose twitched about a little not used to the draw in the scent.

 

“He’s in heat don't get close, that's his mate” Youra dropping back a few meters informed Renjun who had made it to her side wrapping his hands in his thin overshirt.  He stared at the back of Jisung and Chenle piecing together what happened.

 

“Ah that's what smells kinda good” Renjun whispers back. Youra nods hoping Jisung and them couldn't hear them. Jisung was dead set on doing nothing but making sure Chenle did not sustain a permanent head injury. He was supposed to be home anyway, none of what just happened would've happened if he had taken him home.

 

“I'm fine--”

 

“Your bleeding and you had a spaz attack or something back there Chenle your going to the nurses and your going home” Jisung cut him off his tone strict not leaving any room for argument. Chenle bit his lips confused and mad he didn't know what was going on.

 

Staring at Jisung as they walked Chenle peeked back at Youra and Renjun behind them. He was trying to figure out the blind spot he got in his memory for a moment. The two were good looking and one was a Alpha, Chenle assumed it was Renjun but Youra’s curious strong gaze made him second guess.

 

Trying not to stare Jisung had cleared his throat bringing his attention back to him.

 

“Look..everything's gonna be alright, I’ll make sure you don't get in trouble and you get well, don't worry and just do as i and the nurses say”

 

Chenle squints ahead nodding “o-okay but what happened--”

 

Jisung sighed “You fucked up your head somehow back there and your bleeding and yea--Don't ask questions and don't even think about it just shut up and relax”

 

“Why are you mad?!” Chenle asked as the Alpha;s worry and own confusion was misinterpreted as anger. Jisung rolled his eyes “I'm not mad alright!”

 

…

 

“I'm worried about you..Just let me get you help and somewhere safe and then we’ll pick up from there. CLose your eyes and we’ll be at the cabin soon alright?” Jisung explained and comforted coming clean about his stress. Chenle was still confused but calmed down when Jisung softened his tone and urged him to just be quiet and relax a moment.

 

Letting his head rest against Jisung’s chest as they were heading back Chenle felt his eyes become heavy despite the blistering heavy pain in his head. He could feel the blood on his scalp. He didn't make a sound though as to not worry Jisung anymore and closed his eyes drowning out all the noise around him until he heard Jisung’s heartbeat and his own pulsing loudly in his head, the pattern of Jisungs brisk but easy steps and the feelings of the Alpha’s breathing.

 

Just relax...Thats what Chenle did.

  
  
  



	15. 14

  _ **Chenle**_ felt like he hadn't seen Jeonghan’s face in years since he left. 

 

He was in the nurses cabin the walls, pungent herb and cleaning supply smell along with the hardened cot he lied on familiar from when he first moved here, His head was wound up tight making the soreness swell in his skull even more upon waking up fully. Blinking repeatedly till he could see clearly and the light adjusted to his eyes he exhaled long and hard. He expected to be here so he wasn't scared or confused and already ready to move.

 

He was sitting up when he saw Jeonghan fast asleep in the chair aside his cot. Relief and safety carried off the weight on his shoulders knowing he was with an Alpha he trusted dearly.

 

Forcing himself to his feet dizzy from moving too fast Chenle clutched his head wincing as he took uneasy steps to Jeonghan. He looked..bad. Worse than the last time he saw him and that made him feel even worse about not being where he was supposed to be. Seungcheol’s scent lingered in the room but he wasn't here at the moment.

 

When he was close enough to reach the Alpha he simply fell into a hug against him. 

 

Jumping awake Jeonghan gasped...He was being hugged weakly by Chenle and that was one of the best wake up calls ever.

 

“Hah I was so scared!!! I looked all over!! I went out for a minute and when i came back you were gone! I was so so scared Chenle you can't do that to me baby!!” Voice croaky and unwaveringly happy Jeonghan hugged Chenle back with so much strength the boy was squashed breath lost. 

 

“i-I'm-hee--Mo--Jeonghan cant breathe!!” 

 

Jeonghan immediately let go of the omega pulling him back to look at him, he was already looking for any other wounds or marks to kiss over. His little one was back and he felt complete again. Now only if Seungcheol were with them they would be perfectly happy.

 

“Sorry sorry..--”

 

“Alpha you look sick! Your tired too don't even try to lie-- and you've lost weight!” Chenle began to exclaim his worries as the two finally could look at each other. Jeonghan shook his head seeing Chenle was more worried about him than himself. 

 

But Chenle wasn't wrong Jeonghan was  _ worse _ , his angelic looks had dulled out into a unkempt and fulsome feel.The bags under his eyes were looking like bruises and he lost more of his color, he was thinner than he was supposed to be and you could tell he hadn't bathed. His scent was laced in whatever tension he was under, stress from losing Chenle and the work he’s been up to since the food shortage was wearing off his health.

 

Seeing someone special like that lie about how they truly felt made Chenle’s heart hurt.

 

“No no! No! I'm fine i am! I'm happy and well!” Jeonghan shut the omega down hiding his exhaustion trying to appear better but even his words were not all the way there, slurred and nonsensical.

 

Chenle cupped Jeonghan’s face upset “Your not don't lie mo-Alpha”

 

Jeonghan comforted by Chenle’s touch swooned sleepily “Baby you can call me Mom”

 

Chenle paused, he’d slipped so many times but he still felt bad saying it, remembrance of his lost family would always be in him. Even though it was painful referring to someone who wasn't his mom as mom it was also painful not having a parent to call out to at all. 

 

The name “dad” would never need to come out of his lips again….

 

“okay..Mom” 

 

Jeonghan lit up even his features glowing back up. He had dreamed of being called a parent. He wanted to raise a pup for as long as he could remember. Falling in love with another Alpha made the wish not impossible but not easy to achieve. He had so many duties leading a village and pack with Seungcheol it took away time and effort to put in for adopting a pup and when Seungcheol had enough of Jeonghan talking about it and becoming depressed and envious of mothers and fathers, fawning over the packs pups and only becoming more upset when he came home and wished he had a little one of his own to care for Seungcheol had sought out to look for a pup but...The village burned down and they had to drop it even longer. 

 

They were here, even busier than before and of no place or time and responsibility to handle taking care of a child. 

 

But Jeonghan seemed to have found a young boy who filled in the empty gap in his heart, his forever dream to raise a kid, teach and watch grow to be a strong beautiful and kind person….That person, that kid he’s always wanted was what Chenle was to him. 

 

He couldn't seem to let go…

 

“Does that make you uncomfortable baby?” Jeonghan asked seeing Chenle’s eyes become a bit shiny as he looked into his pretty orbs. 

 

Chenle shook his head “N-No just feels funny somewhere in me..” 

Jeonghan already knew why and what the boy felt…

 

Lifting Chenle’s chin he sighed sadly “I kn-know...You still think about..them. If you don't wanna call me that because it hurts then don--”

 

Chenle shook his head biting his lip, the room had gone from being happy and cool to sad and cold. He hugged Jeonghan again burying his face into his shoulder before his tears began to roll down his face. He was still way too sensitive. Too much thought or even mentions of his past brought him back to those horrible moments.

 

“No!....I wanna call you mom..I do. It just still feels funny” Chenle reassured through tears. Jeonghan rubbed his back and shhed him knowing he got emotional. He understood everything, if his child's happiness was what he wanted then Chenle’s happiness matters.

 

“I'm so so sorry lele baby” Jeonghan whispered.

 

“Its ok Mom, they aren't here, their in here” Chenle says pulling away moments before to point to his heart. 

 

Jeonghan’s heart melted in sorrow and also love. He wiped the tears from Chenle’s face smiling a little pulling him back into a hug. He knew he needed one and he wanted to be that person to give him them whenever he needed, it was a mother's job.

 

Seungcheol showed up just in time to catch a emotional two breaking a hug.

 

“Hannie?”

 

Chenle turned and smiled “Alpha! Your here” 

 

Seungcheol looked Chenle not used to being acknowledged but he ended up smiling “Yes I am”

 

Jeonghan swept forward to his mate kissing him in greeting, Seungcheol looked rigid though. 

 

“Hannie I think we might need you here in a minute, There’s something going on..Chenle stay we don't want you in this its not safe” Seungcheol began to speak. Chenle frowned, Jeonghan listened concerned right off the bat nodding “What’s happening Cheol?”

 

The male nods outside “I don't exactly know but we gotta go”

 

Jeonghan turns to Chenle as he stands confused and left out “Lele baby stay here and we’ll be right back alright? No running. Promise me” 

 

Chenle felt something grim in the air and didnt wanna approve Jeonghan, he gulped and did anyway. “Promise Mom now go”

 

Jeonghan comes back to kiss his forehead before Seungcheol had taken his hand and their gone. Chenle thinks about sneaking out but he knew he couldn't do it anymore without losing Jeonghans trust. He would upset him and definitely rouse trouble. He got off easy with showing up injured this time and Jeonghan hadnt had a chance to explain what happened or what he thought.

 

Jisung.

 

Where was he? Chenle forgot about him for a minute thinking on whether or not he should be worried. He didn't remember Jisung telling him specifically to not worry about things he would handle it. But he was wise enough to sit back down and not plot some ridiculous way to go out and see him.

 

Being rebellious wasn't the right call for now.

 

As upsetting as it was Chenle laid back down and rolled over.

 

Meanwhile

 

“Jaehyun pulled all the Alphas and paired omegas out to interrogate them or something but it was getting heated and I thought we would need a few Alphas in case something happened” Seungcheol explained as him and Jeonghan hurried their way across village grounds, Jeonghan had heard about the news having to do with Jaehyun and his mate.

 

All he knew was someone poisoned Nari and she is on thin ice with getting better, Jaehyun was out to find the culprit of who put Nari in the spot she was in. He knew Jaehyun well and Anyone would be mad if they found out someone almost killed someone special to them.

 

When they made it towards the open space held for bonfires and other activities they found their was indeed a interrogation amiss. Lucas and Jungwoo, Renjun and Youra, Johnny and Emmeline, Mark and Haechan, Yuta and Sicheng along with Jaemin and Jeno set on the far end all stood together. 

 

Jaehyun pacing about before the line a rough glare on his face, fists clenched, arms crossed, a strong smell of anger and powerful pheromones wafting over anyone close by as he moved mumbled indecisively. Taeyong was there too silent aside him his mate Ten. Different expressions of fear, confusion and worry were being worn by the group. Jeonghan and Seungcheol approached hand in hand moving to stand by Taeyong. 

 

Cowering far away were Alpha’s watching to see what was going on. 

 

“I'm gonna give each and every one of you one chance…” Jaehyun begins suddenly. He had stopped his pacing and locked eyes with each and every person before him. He was dissecting them where they stood for answers. The man wasn't looking like himself, he was terrifying, crazed and in a red state of mind.

 

Everyone could tell. 

 

“Who gave Nari the berries and leaves? Step out this instant” Jaehyun commands 

 

….

 

…

 

No one moved. Everyone knew what was up though. 

 

“I know it was one of you!!! Step out!!” He gets more infuriated and doesn't try to hide it, Jeonghan shakes his head looking to Seungcheol, he wouldn't go about finding out a culprit this way. He’s seen the man lose his cool several times now, Jaehyun was seriously a danger to anyone when he was angry.

 

Jeonghan still could see Jaehyun smacking Sooyun so hard she crumpled to the ground that night her mate Doyoung had started a fight with Yuta, he was that upset….It was scary.

 

Haechan had whispered to Mark asking what kinda berries or leaves Nari had been given but Mark didn't answer frightened when Jaehyun caught the two. He was in front of them in a moment closer than what was needed. Mark barely cowered back but Haechan frowned staring up at the lead Alpha.

 

“Got something you wanna tell me?” Jaehyun asks smothering the two in pheromones that were impossible to ignore and a deadly gaze. Mark shook his head trying to stay unfazed. Haechan being the smart mouth omega he was stood up against Jaehyun.

 

“Yeah I do Alpha, What the hell are we here for?!!” Haechan declares. 

 

The rest in the line all froze, the omega who spoke out played a fatal card and there was no saying what was gonna happen to him now. Mark released a breath he was holding, Haechan had blew his chance to get out of here untouched.

 

Jaehyun felt himself quiver with fire and he had no chance to hold it back before he had tore Haechan off his feet with one hand clamped right around his throat squeezing every vein and windpipe he had making his neck feel like it was gonna shatter. 

 

With a strangled whine of pain Haechan flailed scratching hard at the Alpha’s hands stronger than a ox. He was gonna die and he knew it. His eyes bugged out and tears somehow flooded from them, he kept whimpering trying to scream for Jaehyun to let go but he was still dangling.

 

Mark didn't stand more than 3 seconds before he grabbed onto Jaehyun’s arm “Let go!” he growled the protective and dominant blood in him rushing. He didn't feel scared of Jaehyun when it came to Haechan. Jeonghan gasped already moving to go break it up a scared “Please Alpha don't do this” but Seungcheol had hugged onto him before he could reach the others holding him against him.

 

“Honey make them stop--I cant--I cant!” Jeonghan covered his face. Seungcheol looked to Taeyong Jeonghan not the only one who thought the incident was getting out of line at this point.

 

Jaehyun dropped Haechan like a piece of garbage and whipped onto the rest of the line. 

 

“I won't stop next time if you don't own up to what the hell you've done” 

 

Moving on Mark drags Haechan away from the scene a scornful look thrown at Jaehyun before they leave. Some of those left behind wanted to follow scared of what would happen to them, Some of them were truly innocent but..a few of them weren't. 

 

There were 2 guilty ones in the bunch. 

 

…

 

Jaehyun had went to a different tactic and got in everyone's face one by one seeing if he could crack them. 

 

…

 

Once Jaehyun wound up before Lucas and Jungwoo the two laced hands trying needing some relief from the tension.

 

Jungwoo bit his lip hard, so hard it began to bleed. The taste of blood on his tongue and Jaehyun’s presence shattered him and he sucked in one breath and another tears already welling in his eyes. Lucas looked to him scared Jaehyun had scare Jungwoo into a panic attack but that wasn't the case.

 

“Baby are you ok? Alpha you're scaring him” Lucas turning Jungwoo to him worriedly hugged him but Jaehyun smirked.

 

He went to grab the omega but Lucas sensed the move coming shoving Jungwoo behind him. Jungwoo instantly broke into tears only fear and shame left in him. He hid behind his Alpha knowing Jaehyun would kill him. He owned up though he knew better than to keep lying.

 

“I did...it...I'm sorry” he tearfully cried. 

 

Lucas stopped in disbelief and turned to Jungwoo still shielding him from Jaehyun. 

 

“What?! No! Jungwoo you are kidding right?” Lucas asked a discerning expression protruding onto his face, flashes of anger and sadness hooded over his eyes. Jungwoo sobbed harder nodding to Lucas “I did it”

 

As one came loose it led to the other being exposed.

 

Ten holding onto Taeyong’s arm looking as impossibly innocent as he could met eyes with Jungwoo who had confessed to the crime they commited that night. Taeyong happened to be looking at Ten when he shook his head across the space between the others at Jungwoo.

 

He couldn't believe it. He figured it out right then. 

 

Ten was sneaky, mischievous and good at getting the things he wanted but his tactics and doings were being solved by Taeyong the more time they spent together. Taeyong was able to tell when he was up to something by the way he carried himself lately. 

 

He knew he should have questioned Ten when he told him about Nari getting sick. Taeyong remembers how Ten tensed up, smirked for a moment and then that smirk faded to a defensive one at the table as they were eating a late meal when he brought it up that night.

 

How hadn't he known then?

 

He looked at Jaehyun, he had been put through so much, Nari was clinging to life and her pup’s lives as well, he just couldn't whatsoever make sense of what Ten and Jungwoo could've done and why?

 

His poor brother was over here mind lost as he bullied an innocent number of civilians into confessing to something they didn't do besides Jungwoo, he was making himself look quite bad to his Alpha’s as well but the whole reason for doing this is because he was gonna lose something important to him and the people behind it wouldn't be bothered by it which isn't fair.

 

Ten felt Taeyong’s eyes drilling into him from his side and he raised a brow looking back at him. “What? See something you like?” teasing the Alpha nonchalantly unaware of Taeyong’s next move.

 

…

 

Ten cringed as Taeyong began to visibly redden up, his face twisting up into a snarl and lastly him muttering “You sick little bitch” before Ten knew he was in trouble.

 

“Wh-Excuse me!!” He glares pretending to be hurt.

 

Taeyong already knew he would put on a play and he wasnt having it, he roughly snatched Ten to the others pinching his face so he couldn't back out and he was forced to look at the others all scared for no wrongdoing.

 

“I should take your ass up there and make you tell the truth but I won't cause all that comes outta your mouth are sweet little lies to save yourself” Taeyong hissed in his ear, Ten was trying to get free but Taeyong was way too strong.

 

“All those people out there suffering because of you and him. Pitiful Ten..fucking pitiful--”

 

Loosening his grasp Ten threw the Alpha’s off of him with a threatened growl, he was busted but he wouldn't let himself get foiled by Jaehyun. “Get the fuck off me asshole, I-I did nothing!!” he swore loudly at Taeyong. The couples watched noticing Taeyong and Ten begin to have a falling out but didn't say anything Jaehyun too busy searching all of their alibis to notice the commotion going on behind him.

 

Ten quickly left Taeyong’s side before he could grab him and was storming back for the cottage he shared with Taeyong.

 

Jungwoo weeped in shame and fear for not just himself but Ten too because he knew Taeyong must've found out when the two starting fighting and were now going back for their cottage leaving him and the others behind. Lucas could only do so much to make his part look less harmless and Jaehyun had it coming for him so it didn't seem he had any chance. 

 

All he felt able to do was apologize and hope to not be abandoned. 

 

Ten stomped inside the cottage as fast he could trying not to act scared when he actually was petrified and unsure of what the night had for him now.

 

The person he was running from was on his tail hot, Ten tried to shut the front door on him and make a run for it but he shut the door too late and before he could even back up a step Taeyong had barged in slamming the door so hard the whole cottage shook. 

 

Ten gasped eyes wide with shock as Taeyong had reared into him large strong hands grabbing onto his arms leading him backwards close to picking him up until he was shoved onto the couch. Ten could only see the pitch black pits of Anger in his eyes, all the veins and body heat heating up the place as he placed his hands on his hips and killed the omega with his eyes where he sat.

 

“Look I--”

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!” Taeyong yelled voice roaring across the quiet house. Ten shook biting his lip, he didn't feel strong and bad anymore. He felt like a ant ready to be squashed. Taeyong breathing heavy and all the things he radiates as a alpha stabbing Ten all over making him wanna melt but ball up and cry.

 

“SHE COULD DIE BECAUSE OF YOU AND JUNGWOO!!! HOW COULD YOU?”

 

Ten didn't have a answer. He knew what he and Jungwoo did and wished they hadn't done it, he didn't know the berries would knock Nari out like that, the worst they ever did for him and his friends who ate them was got em high for a while. Jungwoo had the leaves..they weren't as bad as the berries though and he didn't bully the girl into taking them. 

 

Jungwoo was trying to fit in, Nari was too, Ten was just...stupid. His reckless behaviors have poisoned people for as long as he can remember but he kept at it because he couldn't stop. He felt bad, he felt a lot of things and he couldn't get through anything he was feeling if he didn't get away from Taeyong about to either rip to him shreds or send him out of the pack…

 

“SHUT UP!” Ten yells back the only thing he had in mind and stood going to storm to their bedroom and hop out the window but he didn't make it. Not even around the couch before he was threw back into the same spot only facing a more angrier Taeyong.

 

“What else do you wanna know Taeyong?!! I gave her the berries and she got fucked up! Jungwoo was eating the leaves and she took some! You got all of the story so would you please GET OFF ME ABOUT IT?!” Ten fought shakily red and scared. So scared.

 

Taeyong blew his last fuse and yanked the omega off the couch right into him, chests bumping and Taeyong’s devilishly livid but so sexy face close to his. Ten let a whimper slip too close to the Alpha’s big eyes boring into somewhere deeper than his soul. 

 

“I-I don't know what to..do with you Ten..” Taeyong growled his voice edging into a grumble. Ten had pinched his eyes shut and turned his head away waiting for a blow to his head. Ten huffed out a breath and kept his arms glued to his sides. He didn't know what else to do either…

 

A night of what he thought was fun got them into a chasm. 

 

What to do when he ended up in these chasms?

 

Turn his angst, fear, anger, and every unwanted emotion he’s had into his best friend……

 

_ Lust. _

 

Taeyong was going to list many reasons he should be disbanded from the village but he was caught off guard by Ten smashing his lips onto his hard. All he had to say flew out the window. His anger was doused and a different flame arose throughout his body. 

 

His fury still creeped from the cracks but he got blindsided real quick.

 

He didn't even realize he was kissing Ten back until he felt him hum against his lips finally having Taeyong release something. Ten glad he got Taeyong out of it for a moment took every experience he’s had in countless nights and days getting out of things with his body to seduce the man and turn the problem into a good one.

 

Ten’s arms are sly feeling about the lead Alpha’s body he’s wanted for more than the day he met him, his skilled fingers were no joke knowing exactly where to touch to get the man to break. Taeyong boggled by the other’s advances couldn't resist the man in him that fought back not letting his own game be downplayed, nipping onto Ten’s lips rough and breathing through his nose fanning his scent over the other in attempts to layer him down.

 

Hissing in delight Ten brought a hand to rake through Taeyong’s icy white locks tugging on them ever so lightly returning the aggressiveness to him. The Alpha groaned a little his body turning on like a switch. 

 

Panting as Ten found himself getting hiked off his feet Taeyong’s tongue slipping between his lips twining with his eagerly he moaned getting hard from the way Taeyong’s body felt against his, his legs wrapping around his tiny waist closing out space between their hips. 

 

He thought he finally won the man over...He didn't.

 

With a sloppy smack of their lips parting Ten yelped as he was dropped on the couch hard, Taeyong had detached the male and tossed him away common sense telling him he had gone too far. 

 

“Stop” Taeyong breathed deeply backing away wiping his mouth off the sinful good taste of Ten on him, Ten licked his lips and slowly smirked out of breath and ready for more.

 

He was still feeling everything that just happened. Taeyong growled as he felt a little dazed, Ten was something else. 

 

Straightening himself up he thought of what to do and say, he had to keep his space because if Ten pounced one more time he knew he would throw some trick into the mix to get him so into it he couldn't stop, the teaser he had of the dirty omega was great but he didn't want a pt 2.

 

“That's not gonna get you out of this” He told Ten who wasnt one bit looking like he had a minute ago. 

 

“Hmph” The omega rolls his eyes smirking at the wall to his side, Taeyong was trying to hide it but it was hella obvious he was a mess, lips swollen and red, face flushed, body less held up. This was what Ten had learned to do to those who played dirty with him, the power he had developed worked like a charm every time he needed to use it.

 

…

 

“I’m gonna have to do something about you, because this..” Taeyong waved his finger over Ten exaggeratedly.  Ten cockily pointed at himself giggling sarcastically. “This isn't about to just go on”

 

Feeling like a pup being told off by his mom Ten scoffed “There’s nothing you can do Tae..I do much more than those berries”

 

Taeyong furrowed his brows in confusion “What do you mean?”

 

Ten sighs “The berries and leaves i've been since I was young, I really don't think theres anything you can do. If you wanna kick me out so be it. I’ll find somewhere else to live but I think you all are being dumb getting onto me for tripping on some berries--”

 

“TEN YOU & JUNGWOO GOT NARI ALMOST KILLED!” Taeyong raises his voice again, the conversation isn't going anywhere to him and it was pissing him off so bad. 

 

Taeyong was right, but was he all the way right? 

 

“Nari chose to eat those berries I didn't make her, I maybe persuaded her to but still-She probably overdosed it's alright just lets say prayers and drop this” 

 

Taeyong facepalms rubbing his temples “Prayers don't seem to be working..If Nari dies. I don't know what Jaehyun will do..he’s gonna lose his first mate and his first pup” . Ten perks up when Taeyong comes out about Nari expecting “Wait he knocked her up?!!!”

 

Taeyong nods “Yeah we've got more than one life on the line here, do you see how bad this is Ten?! 

 

Ten stood losing his cool once more, he felt terrible at first and covered it up but now he was horrible and he had that to shove under the cover as well…”It’s bad but..”. “But what?” Taeyong groans. Ten didn't have a answer and he wasn't gonna have anyway out of this. Even he had recognized it, he played all his cards out.

 

“But...nothing.. can we go to bed? I honestly can't take anymore Taeyong. We’ll figure it out tomorrow I-I promise”

 

Taeyong thought Ten was trying his luck trying to get his ass out of the picture they were in but he wasnt, he felt tired just as Ten mentioned sleeping, he wanted to let go but there was still things that needed to be done. At a loss of how to further the issue at hand Taeyong started at Ten.

 

“You promise?” 

 

Ten nods “Promise” 

 

Nodding to the bedroom he dismisses Ten and the omega gets up heading for the bedroom but he stops at the doorway and looks over his shoulder. Taeyong hasn't moved “Hm?”

 

Ten bites his lip and comes back, Taeyong drops his arms and frowns unsure what Ten was doing until he had came back and lightly perked on his toes to kiss Taeyong sweetly. “Goodnight” 

 

Taeyong blushed hard once Ten had gotten into the bedroom, he shook his head, things had changed and he didn't know what to feel about the man. He was a puzzling little fox. That didn't mean Taeyong would give up trying to piece together the man’s catastrophes. 

He wouldn't give up because despite how confused and unsure, scared and so many other things Ten made him feel on a daily he remembered he chose the man for a reason and at the end of the day he was to love his enemies and friends and family no matter what.

 

In conclusion he loved Ten no matter what hell he put him through.

 


	16. 15

_**Jaemin**_ woke up feeling strange.

Rolling on his side he tried to fluff up his pillow and had to scoot a bit away from Jeno in the cot since he felt too hot, readjusting his cover at his waist he felt a bit stuffed, he had a rumbly belly and he had to use the bathroom for the 3rd time this night.

 

Taking himself to the bathroom he relieved himself and went to the main room to cool down, he wasnt in heat, he hadn't had one for a while which was a little abnormal but he thought maybe because him and Jeno have been having sex a lot maybe he was setting it off.

 

He got himself a cup of water and sauntered to the window by chance catching a beautiful view of the moon…

 

Mesmerized by how pretty the village looked at night he lost himself in the stars studying every sparkle and the light casted off the milky planet in the sky. A smile grew on his lips, he felt refreshed and in wonder. He needed to get out more but if anything Jaemin’s noticed he’s just been tired lately.

 

Once Jeno leaves to hunt in the morning he just curls up in the cot and naps, goes to pee, naps some more, tries to do chores but gets grumpy from being tired and goes to lay back down. Not his normal.

 

A low rumble from Jaemin’s stomach broke his fascination of the night sky and he grimaced as the rumble burned and hurt in his abdomen. Sick bugs were flying around the village so he assumed he was sick and went back to bed aside Jeno.

 

As tired as he felt he couldn't get over his stomach acting funny and the water he drank already seemed to have filled his bladder within the next 15 minutes he spent tossing and turning. Groaning into his cover he brought his knees to his belly.

 

Maybe too much sex and no productivity had messed him up…

 

He dozed off after using the bathroom a final time but his sleep was interrupted several different times like it had been the past few nights.

 

Jaemin wasnt the only one feeling off.

 

Jungwoo was suffering from the same symptoms for a while now. Him and Lucas had a stressful night after the incident having to do with Nari but Jungwoo was just so lucky enough to have a sweet talking Lucas to get him out of things. They were able to go home but Jaehyun said they would face consequences later.

 

He told the whole story of what happened to Lucas and yeah it kinda hurt him that Jungwoo would go out and do such a thing and he was upset because he was worried that eating the leaves that are basically drugs could have wound him up next to Nari but still he forgave him every step of the way and told him things would get better.

 

Jungwoo slept lightly for having such a hard night and he woke when he found himself retching awake.

 

Dry heaving as he sat up hand clamping over his mouth as a violent growl tore from his stomach he blurrily scooted from the cot onto the floor. A acidic bout of bile rose in his throat and he shook as the bloated feeling he had been feeling in his stomach unwound just a little.

 

Trying to make it to the bathroom he was hunched over and had came to a stop by the door spewing onto the floor…

 

His legs gave out as he convulsed from the spine up allowing all the crap in his body to come up, his head spun and his eyes were about to pop out of his head, his hand clutched his throat from the mad burn of the acidic vomit that made its way up.

 

Tears began to spring from his eyes by the time he finished. Lucas had woken up.

 

“Baby?”

 

“I'm sorry-I didn't make it--I-mmpgh!!”

 

A second session of Jungwoo vomiting made Lucas race from bed. “No no no baby..oh god” The Alpha tried not to get in the mess of bile and rubbed the omegas back “let it out…”

 

Jungwoo heaved blood vessels popping around his face from retching too hard but finally he felt emptied but still bloated like something was in him that he had not digested. Lucas had pulled him away and stripped him down so he could clean up the mess. Jungwoo sat in tears scared and just..ugh.

 

“Did something not sit right when you ate last?” Lucas began to quiz Jungwoo. He felt much better just that same feeling of being bloated and..fat. He lied down slowly “No”. “Do you think you caught a bug?”

 

Jungwoo shrugged…

 

He listened to the sounds of Lucas grabbing all the materials in the cottage he could to clean up the place. He hoped the alpha wasnt worrying himself sick too. If anything it could be his pent up stress coming up from earlier. He didnt wanna dwell on it though.

 

Drowsy he pulled up his covers and relaxed, Lucas soon came back to bed to cuddle him up concerned but seeing Jungwoo was trying to sleep on everything he stayed quiet and rubbed him to sleep. If anything he would ask Baek and Kun if it happened again. It’d been a stressful hectic night for the both of them and sleep was all that could ease it up for them.

 

Of the morning...

 

Jungwoo woke up again with a laggy bloated self. Lucas had left already.

 

First thing first Jungwoo decided some fresh air would make all the heavy fat mess he had in him go away.

 

Outside he went and gosh was the morning beautiful. He could drown in the scent of a good day, breakfast being cooked and many other things going on that was a fresh wake up call. He was happy Lucas still went to hunt despite him being sick because he would normally skip out if Jungwoo was in a bad place.

 

Checking out the plants he had been tending to outside the front of their cottage he clapped seeing most of them had already begun to bloom and their vibrant colors were beautiful. Dropping down to run a hand over the flowers soft petals and make sure the soil wasnt dry the touch refreshed him.

 

He needed to go join the planting crew for the summer again he didn't want his title of Flower baby to go to waste.

 

Standing back up and relishing in the sunrise his morning was short lived as a good one.

 

A familiar rumble in his stomach churned about and next thing he knew he was wrenched onto the ground shakily beginning to heave, he tried to hold his stomach and get inside but he wasnt able to weak. Trying to get a good full breath in before all the disgusting bile came up he hacked on air a pup like whine wheezing.

 

Jungwoo vomited for a 3rd time. This time he was left weaker than before.

 

Turning away from the puddle he made he lied on the ground for a while, nobody noticed the man on the ground.

 

After a good while Jungwoo made it back inside and went straight to his cot, he figured he was sick and he needed water and rest. It didn't take long for him to doze back off.

 

* * *

 

 

“...” 

 

Nari clawed through her chrysalis of unconsciousness. The black weight had lied on her for way too long. 

 

She couldn't dream of being awake anymore, she was getting out of her cage, and she wasn't going back in it.

 

With a loud intake of breath oxygen filling her lungs deep and her body reaching outward as her eyes fly open and she sees the light of day for the first time in feels like millenia, she almost sits up chest rising for the heavens.

 

Her breaths rocky and taken over by coughs she weakly looks around scared she was dead. The foggy film over her eyes cleared out and she numbly trying to get ahold of her body it felt like it was floating above her. Incoherent inaudible whimpers and trembling is all she does for a while.

 

She was alone. Unable to feel her body until the feeling hit, her nerves came to life and weird spouts of pain began to implode in her body. Her heart rate picked up so fast she couldn't breathe right and she was again struggling to breathe coughing.

 

Tears began to roll down the sides of her face, she could begin to make out figures. Smell the strong scent of roses and daisies, dandelions and..Jaehyun. After her nerves woke back up her senses did, her hearing rung out and she muffled up for a moment before she could clearly hear. Her nose hurt when the too sharp smell of Jaehyun’s pheromones racked her up.

 

Next came the stabbing pain in her stomach. She wheezed and convulsed into a ball able to feel the soft cot beneath her but she had to close her eyes a moment dizzy from daze.

 

“Nari”

 

Jaehyun.

 

The Alpha heard the sound of Nari’s distress and barged in. In all her suffering she curled up on her side on the edge of the cot crushing her flowers her visitors laid around her. Jaehyun didn't know what to do with himself. He thought he was dreaming when he found his mate alive but in tremendous pain.

 

“Is she awake?!” Baekhyun and Kun made their entrance.

 

Jaehyun still couldn't move. Kun and Baek trekked past him and did what Jaehyun couldn't in shock carefully getting Nari back onto the cot and helping her breathe and wake up all the way. 

 

“Rise and shine Nari dear, how do you feel?” 

 

Kun asked softly once they had gotten her propped up and coming to the full moment of reality. Jaehyun had stared at her..then he moved.

 

“Fucking hell you're awake!!!!! Stupid!! why would you do that to me?!” Jaehyun knocked Kun and Baek away to get to Nari wrapping his arms around her. Nari could recognize the male way too well and able to see clearly and hold onto him her tears of fear turning into one’s of joy.

 

Safe and awake she hoarsely whispered “Cause i'm your pesky kitten” 

 

Jaehyun felt perfect hearing her again, her voice was not all the way there but her words were. She was awake and he was blessed to have her alive, hugging her like there was forever for them he chuckled. “And i'm your dirty mouthed teddy bear” 

 

“Gah! Kun are you crying?!” Baekhyun kicks Kun who was looking a little emotional watching the lovers reunite.  

 

“How are you feeling Nari? Honestly” Jaehyun asks seeing she didn't answer Kun. Nari laughed weakly.

 

“I feel like..” 

 

“Shit?”

 

Nari smiled “Mhm I feel like..shit” 

 

Baekhyun smiles happy to see the two are already showing signs of great recovery. Kun retrieved Nari a cup of water and placed a couple herbs in the cup to ease her pain up, Jaehyun was a smiley happy man holding her hand as she took a long drink and sipped on soup Baekhyun brought in from their kitchen.

 

Sitting up and rubbing her stomach Nari winced “Jae before I eat i'm letting you know...”

 

Jaehyun had forgotten about the big news Nari had yet to give him before she got ill, she cleared her throat and laid back hands resting over her already growing belly in it what she hoped was a alive pup. Jaehyun nodded sitting aside her still rubbing her hand pushing her stray locks of hair from her eyes. 

 

“I'm pregnant”

 

Nari says nonchalantly seeing if Jaehyun would even notice, it was a weird time to tell him but she did. 

 

She was mid motion grabbing for her bowl of soup when Jaehyun hugged her again out of nowhere harder than what was safe and she coughed pressed into the wall by the Alpha almost having hugged himself into her lap. “Jaehyun baby easy..your crushing the baby” 

 

Jaehyun loosened up but didn't let go, he already knew she was expecting his pup but had forgotten about it temporarily making the shock like it was the first time again. He had gotten his mate and a kid to keep. Nothing more could he ask for.

 

“Baby”

 

Nari raises a brow taking a spoonful of her soup confusedly. “What are you saying Jae? I can't hear you down there” she taps his head a bit as he had buried his face into her baby bump trying to talk to the unborn pup already. 

 

“I love you both so fucking much” 

 

Nari scoffs and flicks his head “That dirty mouth of yours is gonna have to go when the baby comes, I am not raising a Cusser in our house” 

 

Jaehyun still latched onto Nari’s abdomen chuckles “Whatever, I love you guys” 

 

Nari smiles…she rubs Jaehyun’s head. At no point in her life had she seen this..these people, miracles and experiences being bestowed upon her. 

 

“I love you too--agh..easy baby” 

 

Baekhyun had come back in to the room after leaving them for some privacy with more leaves to eat for pain and soreness. 

 

“You should rest still and catch up Nari..you've been out for days and you're expecting so it’s important to take it easy as you can” The nurse informs her and Jaehyun is eventually told to give Nari space so she can eat and rest again. Nari eases herself back into a comfortable spot and finished eating.

 

Jaehyun stayed as close as he was allowed to her overjoyed with life, content with everything he had and Nari could say the same even if she wasn't in tip top shape. She had Jaehyun and her pup, her life to live and dreams to chase. All that she was born to do she would do...

 

The news was soon to be spread. Nari was awake and getting better very quickly. 


	17. 16

_**Taeyong**_ had came back from a morning wash in the river bored, he felt like procrastinating today but on what would a lead Alpha have to procrastinate on?

He had loads of things to do but for once he was really putting it off. Thinking he would crash for the day with Ten and just kick his feet back all day he arrived home. Ten slept late anyway so he didn't have to worry about him bringing last night’s shit back up. 

 

Dropping his dirty clothes on the edge of the couch when he got home Taeyong dropped his shoes and shirt immediately getting comfortable on the couch with a moan of relief. Clean and not of any pressure he rests already beginning to doze off but before he successfully makes it into a deep sleep a sound from the bedroom caught his ears.

 

He left Ten here snoring and it seemed he was either still out sleep talking or awake. Either way Taeyong wasnt moving.

 

Rolling onto his back propping his head up and tossing his legs outward getting comfy again he closed his eyes..

 

Another muffled sound that was so silky and alarming made Taeyong growl and roll onto his side again. It sounded like Ten but he ignored it. Tucking his hands beneath his face like a pillow he tried another time to ignore whatever racket Ten was making.

 

A high pitched whelp of a moan broke the quiet.

 

“What in the…” Taeyong agitated sprung to his feet going to figure out what the hell Ten was doing in the bedroom. He already faintly had a idea of what was happening because he could tell the sounds didnt sound painful at all..they sounded completely opposite of pain.

 

Opening the shut door a hint Taeyong peeped into the bedroom, first off the hot air in the room slapped him in the face and the second thing that hit him was a smell any Alpha would know by instinct.

 

Ten unaware Taeyong had walked in on him in a breathless, sweaty, reddened mess was on his stomach face in the cot legs spread with his full perky butt in the air one of his arms reached between his legs now inserting a third digit in his puckered pink gushing hole pretty shiny slick coursing out of him as he pleasured himself. 

 

“Fuck...yes-yes..mmm my god..” The omega moaned into the cot running three fingers into himself quickly and back out making himself spurt and howl in delight.

 

Taeyong stood watching the scene unmoving, his mouth a little agape and his eyes going from wide eyed to half lidded. Ten still hadn't noticed Taeyong was present until he finished and panted slumping himself onto his back all wet and hot. Chest rising and falling nice body coming down from a self induced orgasm Ten still felt pent up...

 

“Damn, that was a show” Taeyong says from the doorway making the other sit up with jump.

 

“Shit you scared me….but goddamn your here” 

 

Ten pulled a cover over his lower body nodding the damp hair in his eyes away, he had to deal with the first part in heat alone because Taeyong wasnt here but now he was. Taeyong swallowed letting the scent of pheromones and slick and just Ten to get him high. 

 

Ten waited for Taeyong to say something, he looked rekt where he stood….then he could visibly begin to shake and those big eyes hooded over in lust dilate, Ten cocks a head beginning to smirk as he watches Taeyong begin to break. It was a lovely sight..watching men fawn over him, seeing them eye fuck him when he passed, he loved being the candy all wanted, making even the most innocent of men drop their morals just to get a taste of him…

 

The burning want in Taeyong’s eyes and body were all Ten needed to see.

 

Before he could tell him “Come and get me baby” Taeyong was already on him lips pressed on his so hard it hurt, the Alpha didn't need to be told or asked what to do he was gonna get what he wanted. Ten was gonna give him what he broke for.

 

Ten smirks hissing as Taeyong already got feisty with his kisses biting his lip and not missing a spot in his mouth to taste as he pinned Ten’s smaller body into the bed. Dripping just a little more from Taeyong’s rough and dominant moves Ten giggles sexily “hold on tiger you haven't even took off your socks off yet” 

 

Taeyong pauses for a second “Hush don't rush me, is there something you want?” 

 

Ten tickles a hand down Taeyong’s chest and abdomen already splitting the buttons of his shirt making to sure to lick his lips and give the alpha the most needy eyes he can “Mhm I want Alpha to fuck his slutty omega senseless” 

Taeyong swears as his cock hardens pushing against his pants to stand up, his blood ran hot and he felt his sole reason to be here in the moment was to do Ten till he couldn't walk for a long time. However before he started to go through with his dirty business with him Taeyong kissed the omega “Your not a slut..I don't wanna hear that out of your mouth again”

 

Ten frowned, he’d not met anyone who didn't call him a slut, whore or a hoe..he learned to accept his title as it was. But with Taeyong he wasnt degraded. It didn't feel right. He was all that the countless men he’s been with call him. Nothing but a toy…

 

_ A thing not a person.  _

 

Ten felt weird as Taeyong began to continue kissing him, he didn't stop but what Ten called sex didn't feel like sex. 

 

“You alright?” Taeyong asks between tender kisses to Ten’s jawline and neck already knowing he would turn him into a marked up mess by the end. Ten nodded moaning a hint as Taeyong’s lips latched over a spot on his neck nipping onto the skin before sucking hard.

 

He worked Taeyong’s shirt off the body he’s been waiting to have, 50% out for him to feel and admire. Angling his head upward pressing the Alpha over the good spot a inch over from his jugular Ten urged Taeyong to suck and bite him blue and purple.

 

The Alpha’s legs scissored open Ten’s his length erect and red resting against his tummy, rubbing against Taeyong’s slim but hard thighs he groaned grinding up into the latter, Taeyong was covering most of Ten’s chest and neck in hickeys before he got to please one of the male hardened nipples swirling his tongue over the bud teasing the other with a hand drawing a digit over it.

 

It’d been way too long since Ten had good sex and this was….much better than what he called “good sex”. He was actually moaning with a purpose not to show whoever he was messing around with he was doing good and to move on. 

 

Most didn't give foreplay this much attention and love they just gave him a few hickeys and got straight to fucking but Taeyong was different. Taking his time and showing every part of the omega’s body some love, he was even as intricate as caressing down Ten’s curves whispering in his ear how beautiful he was. 

 

Not telling him “Your such a sexy little slut for me huh?”, “Does daddy’s little whore know how good he makes him feel?” and much more. As strange and foreign as it felt Ten little by little began to enjoy himself and what Taeyong had to give him.

 

Unzipping his pants and tossing away his belt Taeyong hesitated as Ten went to hold his arms out…

 

“Your not gonna tie me up?”

 

Taeyong shook his head “Not this time, i'm just taking the edge off”

 

Ten dropped his hands letting Taeyong hold them down in the sheets as he shimmied out of his boxers making Ten gasp and let out more slick as Taeyong’s cock was the biggest he had ever seen in his life all the way around. He shook with excitement making a little sound “Mmm Alpha your fucking huge” 

 

Taeyong chuckled and blushed reaching down to pump himself a couple times. “I know that baby....Call me Taeyong not Alpha Ten..I'm tired of hearing Alpha everyday”

 

Ten obeyed feeling ever so more strange, Taeyong lowered onto his knees and took ahold of Ten’s member catching the other off guard “Alp--Taeyong what are you--”

 

Taeyong’s tongue meeting the hilt of Ten’s cock made him shut up and shake sucking in a breath as the Alpha’s tongue flattened out and slid up to his tip painfully slow before riding a strip down the front and back up to his tip right after swirling hot and at the just right pace to make Ten sigh in a pleasure he dare say he’s not had before.

 

Instead of questioning why Taeyong, the Alpha was sucking him off Ten just enjoyed what he was getting instead of him giving like he had all his Sexual career. 

 

Now sucking at his tip and slipping half of the omega’s length in his mouth Taeyong hummed drawing the sound to the back of his throat making the vibration on Ten’s whole cock much more intense. Ten arched his back taking a handful of Taeyong’s white hair “Ahh...just like that..Fuck Taeyong” 

 

Bobbing his head at a perfect speed Taeyong sucked and covered Ten in bliss, the alpha didn't care Ten was yanking on his hair showing him how good he was doing, you see Taeyong wasnt as good at being on top as he was at being a bottom before he became a lead Alpha. The skill he had at pleasing still showed up when he engaged in stuff like this..

 

Nearly crying between breathy loud moans Ten felt himself twitch and rise for a second orgasm but Taeyong felt it coming and took one long bob upward his mouth releasing Ten’s member, saliva stringing off the Alpha’s lip from how excruciatingly hot and wet his mouth was all around Ten.

 

Taeyong checked on Ten making sure he was shaking and unable to breathe just like he wanted him to be before he pulled another surprise on him by turning to a different kinda mood. Smacking the omegas thighs Taeyong made Ten jump and moan.

 

“Hands and knees kitten” he ordered still not using a degrading name on him.

 

Ten did as he was asked purring as he threw his ass back for Taeyong getting into the same position he was in earlier, Taeyong smirks sinisterly and claps a hand over Ten’s right cheek his thighs already as red as his butt was about to be, Ten knew he had a storm coming.

 

“Open up a lil more” The ALpha commands so huskily Ten feels like cumming right then.

 

“Yes Taey--”

 

Ten cut off to scream as Taeyong suddenly plunged into him without warning massive size expanding his tunnel so much he thought he would rip and bleed. With so much power behind what he started with in his slow thrusts Taeyong moved having hit Ten’s prostate just going in. 

 

Nails going through the cot cover Ten howled so loud his moans echoed throughout the whole cottage, something more than pleasure reverberated up his spine and washed back down over his body over and over and over and over….His face was smashed into the pillows not able to lower the sounds of his enjoyment.

 

“Tae-Taeyong!!” The omega shouted his alphas name fucked with no mercy, Taeyong was impossible to read his rhythm and change in tempos changing at random between quick and deep from slow and idle. Stretched and filled so deep and full with Taeyong’s member ten felt his walls contract and coil around the latter eroding his nerves in the best way.

 

Ten couldn't even tell the difference between his second climax and the indescribable pleasure he got from Taeyong and the best thing is is that it didn't stop. It went on until he was truly seeing stars. Taeyong delivered all his strength into his thrusts and his energy and love into making Ten his..

 

He had to say he regretted holding back all along..

 

“Ah--God-Ah! St-Stop--Baby don't stop!!” 

 

Taeyong felt his knot pulsing ready to burst but he didn't stop just liked Ten was begging him not to do, Ten was slipping forward in the wet sheets but with a couple spanks turning his big globes red and hot he held himself up quivering in too much ecstasy.

 

Keeping a steady hand on the omegas lower back the other settled on the side of his rear as he slowed down and with a new brevity he pounded into Ten harder than he had gone beforehand pulling his hips in to meet his with every move in and out deep but melodic gremidos pouring from his lips.

 

Ten arching his back so hard he thought he blew it out he screamed again cumming again and slick squirting from his hole sprinkling over Taeyong’s cock now twitching before he bucked into Ten fast his heart racing at the same pace as his thrusts.

 

His knot erupted and a thick load of the alphas seed flooded Ten’s cavern not all of it being able to be held within him and seeping out mixing with Slick as Taeyong kept up. Ten had lost his voice at this point his body giving out overloaded. 

 

Taeyong eased down not tired but he could Ten becoming limp…Pulling out he sighed patting Ten’s rear lovingly before backing out. The omega slumped forward with a wore out moan empty and perfectly content…

 

Taeyong picks up his boxers putting them back on wiping the sweat off his brow, sideburns and stretching a little before he came around the side of the bed “didn't even have to use the oil ha..”

 

Ten is slid to his side of the cot allowing Taeyong room to lie down. “Don't ask for a round 2...lets take a break..ask later on”

 

“Oh I will” 

 

The two passed out and slept the day away on good terms.

 

Meanwhile…

The door closing woke Chenle.

 

“Jisung?” Chenle peeked over his back and dove out of bed when he already knew it was the Alpha making a show.

 

“Yah yah! Lay back down” Jisung scolded Chenle lightly as he excitedly came to jump onto him like a dog in greeting. Sighing as he carried the boy back to his cot setting him down and tossing a cover over his face playfully Chenle bounced about.

 

“Gosh you're not acting hurt” Jisung comments 

 

Chenle rolls his eyes “I'm high on leaves thats why”

 

Jisung scoffs “Oh please you would be worse than this if you were on actual leaves lele..trust me”. Chenle chuckles nudging Jisung around until he pushes him away deflecting his small attempts to poke him. 

 

After a long moment Chenle calms down and lays himself in the Alpha’s lap, Jisung shakes his head a smile on his face. Rubbing Chenle’s head the omega toys with his hand “Where’d you go? Oh and how’d you figure out everything with mom?”

 

Jisung pokes his nose “Long story..don't worry yourself about it we should be fine”

 

Chenle nods going quiet for a minute “so..i can be with you more now?”

 

Jisung shrugs “We’ll figure it out, you gotta get past this rut--aye..wait a minute”

 

Chenle sits up abruptly realizing he didn't feel hot, sluggy and hard...He was better. “I-It broke Jisungie~”

 

Jisung sniffed him a bit still smelling the leftover pheromones on him but overall Chenle looked much better and he said he felt the same so his worries were lifted. He laid the omega back on his lap “Good that don't mean go stupid alright?”

 

Chenle giggles “Yes Jisung--Yah! How come your telling me what to do?”

 

Jisung quizzically looks at him “I'm not, i'm doing far from that..if anything i'm just suggesting” 

 

The two bicker over nonsensical things for a while tussling playfully in between heated comments. The day was going by too fast but things were happening quick, so many unexpected events. All was good for Chenle and Jisung but things would get jacked up soon enough…

  
  



	18. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING 🔞🔞⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠

“ _ **Hmm**_...Yep this isn't a bug you've got” Baekhyun scoots back from Jungwoo who lies on his table after coming in scared he’d caught a disease that was making him puke his guts out, smell funny and make him feel really obese.

Jungwoo looks between his legs where Baekhyun had to check out and take a look at his tummy.

 

“Is it just gas? Or food poisoning?”

 

Baekhyun smiles shaking his head “No no..something much better than that”

 

Jungwoo gulped sitting up a little looking at his stomach that had rounded out like he had a major food baby. Baekhyun left for a moment returning with a vial containing a dark green solution in it and Jungwoo’s mate wearing a worried expression.

 

“Have a seat Yukhei we have some news” Baekhyun pats the space besides Jungwoo and he scoots over letting Lucas sit beside him. Kun passes the door way and stops to poke in “How are you doing?--Whew i can smell one on the way”

 

Jungwoo looks at Lucas and back to Baekhyun who waves Kun in… “I know..”

 

Lucas takes Jungwoo’s hand and squeezes it both of them sharing a nervous pause. Baekhyun clears his throat and looks at Kun already knowing what was gonna be said.

 

“Well your not sick but you sure are almost a month pregnant”

 

The couple looked at each other eyes wide, jaws dropped and the warm excitement of the news whack them atop the head.

 

“Baek your not kidding me?” Lucas asks

 

Kun laughs clapping his hands in awe “No, that bump isn't just empty..”

 

Jungwoo cant breathe, the only thing that comes out of him is happy tears one then another until he was nearly sobbing into Lucas’s chest. Lucas shed a few tears too because he couldn't figure out how to expel or express how amazed he felt. The nurses blush and let the two have their moment with the news. Jungwoo cries in pure happiness.

 

He felt another part of his life story piece together…”..Oh my god..I-I Lucas..”

 

The Alpha wipes his mates face kissing his forehead several times overjoyed inside out..He didn't think being a father would make him feel this great. He sent out his thanks to all the gods out there, everything that gave him the gift of his first pup and Jungwoo.

 

He already couldn't wait for his own flesh and blood to be born...“Yeah?” Lucas chuckles a bright smile on his face eyes still watery with tears of joy.

 

Jungwoo sobs again “I love you so much..I really really really do”

 

Lucas nods “I really really really love you too baby...And you little one in there” he chuckles through a few more stray tears tickling Jungwoo’s belly already acknowledging the life growing inside his lover like he would till the day he died.

 

The growing family was in the making of something absolutely beautiful..

 

* * *

 

 

“Emmeline?”

 

Johnny makes it home late after a night hunt and taking the little kill to the big cabin to be skinned, cleaned and cooked.

 

His mate doesn't answer like she normally does..Quietly kicking off his shoes and going to first off find the omega he notices the furniture has been moved about, Emmeline keeps the place tidy as always so this made Johnny think something was wrong.

 

“Emmy?” Johnny calls out

 

...

 

Still no answer….except faint sounds from the bathroom…

 

...

  


Inching towards the bathroom Johnny jumps and shouts as suddenly Emmeline and something small and furry goes scampering towards him bursting out from the bathroom.

 

Barely backing up in time to miss Emmeline and the unknown animal in a chase as they round the couch and him by a inch the omega chasing the small animal like her life depended on it Johnny watches confusedly but stays out of the way. He figured out why the house was a mess.

 

“SNOW!!” Emmeline shrieks as she dives into the bedroom zipping past Johnny a second time, he winces as a loud thump from the other room breaks out and Emmeline’s small little “oof” is heard before he finally goes and checks on her.

 

The fuzzy white animal is caught by the omega as they slide across the bedroom floor, Emmeline sits up with a big smile on her face raising the captured white tiny animal in her hands in victory “Aha! Gotcha lil rascal!”. Johnny shakes his head happy he came home to a safe and happy mate. Except per usual she’s got something going on.

 

“What’d you catch this time?” Johnny asks kneeling down before the two. Emmeline thrusts the small white animal in his face and he looks into a small set of dark eyes and a pink nose, a soft looking tail wags about before it curls up between the animals tiny tiny legs and tickles the Alpha’s nose.

 

“His name is snow! He’s a ferret that I found in the kitchen trying to make ratatouille or something earlier--John meet Snow, Snow meet John”

 

Waving the snow white ferret in his face Johnny sneezed then laughed “Nice to meet you lil man~”

 

The ferret wriggles as Johnny shakes his tiny paw and makes a tiny screech sniffing his big finger making Johnny chuckle in awe. Emmeline beams hugging the ferret to her chest craning forward to peck Johnny on the nose “How was your day?”

 

Johnny kisses her softly “Great, what about you? You seem like you were busy”

 

Emmeline nods sighing again “yep..Snow is a runner, everytime I turned my head he was messing in something and I had to chase him down-I swear I was working as you running like I did today”. Johnny chuckles sitting on the floor across Snow and Emmy.

 

Letting Snow down he crawls about to Johnny checking him out, running a hand down his soft back Snow begins to climb onto his leg as the couple catch up on their day and play with the very tame ferret who seems to be tired of running away for the most part.

 

“Oh Dinner’s on the table, It might be cold sorry..” Emmeline chimes hopping to her feet, Johnny picked a bubbly mate and no matter what sad things happened around her she never seemed to lose her glow and smile. Johnny following her Snow latched onto his shoulder as they ventured to the kitchen.

 

Emmeline sets the plate of meat and eggs she made for him and makes sure he’s eating before she begins to fix up the house.

 

Johnny watches the omega do her cleaning digging in on the food she made him, Snow trying to steal a bite everytime he wasnt looking had Johnny on his toes. “No!” Johnny pokes the ferret away as he reached for a couple grapes on his plate and Snow jumps away.

 

After sliding the heavy couch back into place Emmeline collapses onto it and sighs loudly…

 

“Nope, don't even try it bro”

 

Snow giving up on trying to snatch Johnny’s dinner darts off to Emmeline scurrying onto her stomach where she lay, Johnny shoves his last few bites into his mouth stuffed. Emmeline cooes and talks to her ferret friend until Johnny seats himself on top of her making her wheeze and laugh.

“Yah! Your not a feather John!!”

 

Johnny laughing rolls over the smaller female until he fits himself between her and the couch back pulling her into a cuddle resting his face in the crook of her neck, Emmeline blushes but pleasantly hugs Snow and Johnny together with a happy sigh.

 

…

 

Mated life was just as dreamy as Emmeline imagined it to be.

 

She had a lot of love to go round for Johnny and her many pets that come and go throughout the home. She was content but she worried her Alpha wasnt at times. New had gone around about Nari and Jungwoo’s pregnancy. The omegas all met up at times and gushed over how they wanted to have pups and spend the rest of their lives with their mates.

 

For her and Johnny it was different.

 

They had yet to go out together, had yet to mate, had yet to go through a heat cycle, had yet to have pups, had yet to really bond together like everyone else. They got along, shared kisses and laughs, played with the animals Emmeline adored since she was little and handled a house.

 

She really wondered if Johnny felt okay with everything…

 

As she begun to speak Johnny nestled his lips further into the crook of her neck and pressed a few soft kisses to the skin making the omega giggle “that tickles Johnny”. The Alpha smiled and lightly plucked Snow between their legs before he got stuck and squashed setting him on the back of the couch with one hand since he was tiny enough to curl up in the Alpha’s palm.

 

Emmeline purrs playfully fiddling with the latters hair before she kisses him a couple times “..Johnny?”

 

Looking at the omega with glassy eyes full of love Johnny nods “Yeah?”

 

Emmeline hugs onto him before speaking burying her face in his broad chest releasing a breath slipping a leg between his making sure she was secure against him. She felt nervous even though Johnny was a man who made any serious conversation easy.

“Is me and all these pets of ours enough for you?”

 

…

 

Johnny leans back thinking “Of course, Why do you ask that Emmy? Do you think i don't like this” he motions around to the house. Emmeline shrugs nipping at her lip “I don't know..I just wanna make sure the mated life is fulfilling for you ya know? We haven't had pups, mated or done anything that we hear everyone do”

 

Johnny listening rubbed Emmelines back, he always had a fear she felt insecure of her treatment towards him even though it’s been 20/10 since day one.

 

“Emmy babe..We _aren't_ everyone else. Were _us_ . We don't have to have sex and be popping out pups to be something..We kinda like go at this as in _Us_ at our own pace..As long as I have you I don't care what others think”

 

Emmeline blushes not because of anything sexual said to make her flustered but because she felt warmer and so loved when Johnny said what he said. He made her so confident and needed, adored and much more. He was right with everything he said.

 

“Let.. _Us_ be _Us_ K?” Johnny finishes kissing on his mate gently. She nods peppering kisses to his face right back.

 

Snow leaps onto them again sliding himself between them his nose poking out between the twos faces.

 

“Let these babies we have come and go be our..pups or children how about that? You care for them like your own so i’ll do the same”

 

Emmeline grins “Of course John..thank you”

 

He rubs Snow’s tiny head “Hm? For what?”

 

Emmeline answers from her heart. “For everything”

 

* * *

 

 

Deep in the night Emmeline is woken for the 3rd time.

 

Snow crawls over her head waking her from sleep when he makes small whiny sniffs in her face pawing at her nose..

 

“Hah...Snow please!” 

 

The couple were trying to get a good night's sleep in but the new addition to the family was being a little pesky. It wasnt long after the two went to bed that Snow had begun poking and squirming around between the two at first attempting to play.

 

He hasn't stopped yet.

 

Emmeline is his main victim, he tickles her around and keeps moving, poking and provoking the girl to no end. “Snow lie down were not having a party here”

 

Johnny hears Emmeline scolding the ferret for the second time and rolls over with a bed head and half open eyes as he grabs the animal in one hand and sets him between them patting his head “Snow sleep lil man..listen to emmy we’ll play in the morning”

 

Emmeline yawns as Snow seems to lay still for a minute and Johnny turns back over falling right back asleep. Curling back up and trying to doze back off the same tiny paw comes back to poke her face and she holds back a loud sigh growling a little instead.

 

“Ya know what” she grumbles and corrals the ferret in her arms hugging him against her so he cant run around. More whiny sniffles in protest does Snow carry on with but Emmeline makes it back to sleep.

 

Only to be woken up again when the ferret escaped her cuddle and somehow made a loud sniffle before his little teeth chomped down on the female’s ear. Wincing hard and jolting upright with a soundless “OW” Emmeline finds Snow rolling about a strange little gurgle coming from him.

 

…

 

“Ohhh….are you hungry little guy?” 

 

The ferret in understanding begins to run in circles like a dog...Emmeline looks over at Johnny not looking like he would wake up anytime soon. She wanted to make the ferret quiet down and sleep it off but a rumbly belly wasnt gonna settle down till it was fed.

 

Sighing she scratches the back of her head Emmeline begins to slip out of bed nodding at Snow to follow.

 

“cmon..I’ll go get a snack or smthn for you from the big cabin” 

 

Scooping the ferret into her arms Emmeline throws on her wool slippers and sneaks out to go feed her pet. Johnny snores like he’s dead even after she’s made it out. 

 

The village is dark and foggy..A little erie almost but Emmeline doesn't think much of it, she likes to thinks she’s gotten over her fear of monsters and the dark but that isn't always the case.

 

Walking quietly across village grounds to the big cabin Snow looks ahead already wanting to run off, Emmeline taps his head when he becomes hard to carry moving around so much. Trying to make the trip quick she stops to stuff the ferret in her bra leaving his head poking out to breathe and sniff around.

 

“Comfy?” 

 

Snow sandwiched safely and warm against Emmeline’s pillow like breasts settles down and the two make it to the big cabin slipping in the back entrance. “There should be some leftover chicken in here” Emmeline talks to herself as she navigates herself through the dark into the kitchen. 

 

Many smells of food make both Snow and Emmeline’s mouths water but luckily they don't have to look too far before they find some meat and begin picking away at it Emmeline handing the ferret pieces to munch on. In a good minute or two the duo have eaten a large portion of the food and have to hide the evidence. 

 

Snow feeling full and overfed curls up in the omega’s shirt for a nap and Emmeline cleans her mess up before knowing she needs to hurry back home. Johnny might wake up or worry if she’s not there. Also to be honest the walk out to the cabin made her laggy and Emmeline is a bouncy active girl so feeling tired like that is out of the ordinary.

 

WIth stuffed bellies the pair sneaked back out into the night. The wind had picked up since they went in and Emmeline holds her nightgown down as the wind bustles up the thin silk material, Swiping her hair from out of her face she holds a arm over her face shielding herself from the strong winds.

 

“Theres probably a storm brewing in..”

 

Chilling and stumbling a bit when her cottage is near and she cant wait to snuggle back into Johnny and cuddle Snow she huffs out picking up her feet. Safe from the wind in Emmelines undergarment Snow waits out the walk.

 

For it being a bit suspenseful out Emmeline really didn't see anything wrong but she had quite some bad luck...

 

Even though the wind howls through her ears Emmeline can begin to notice the sound of steps behind her that weren't her own….Not looking back for a minute she crosses her arms over her chest pressing Snow against her neck, he had poked his head when he could feel Emmeline tensing up.

 

The footsteps were sounding closer and closer and then when Emmeline turned around mumbling a small “Hello”...

 

She found nothing. 

 

The suspense and dark was all that was behind her, getting goosebumps but continuing on trying to shrug the bad feeling on her chest off she looked ahead. The wind was beginning to die down but that raised the suspicion something was wrong. Snow was up again sharing the grim air with the omega…

 

She thought of running, screaming, taking a different route home, going to a random cottage and other things but she couldn't get herself to do either. Just keep walking.. 

 

The steps picked back up and were clearer to hear now that the wind wasnt plugging her ears, she could also smell..someone. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she knew something was coming or already there.

 

“Hello?” She turned one more time. Again there was nothing but the steps were no longer behind her.

 

...

 

Heart jumping to a million mph she didn't get a good scream out when she turned looked back ahead of her and was face first with a large silhouette. Late to react like she’d been since she left the cottage she froze in a gasp.

 

A hand dove over her mouth another wrenching her lopsided until she was on the cold ground. Snow fell out of his safe cubby and made a strange hiss before biting at Emmeline’s attacker.

 

“Agh! What the--”

 

Emmeline prying the hand off her mouth threw a leg up nailing the attacker in the stomach but before she scream and run one of the hands was back on her yanking her by the hair and craning her back before her face was smashed into the dirt and grass her scream for help buried in earth.

 

Snow was flicked off but he didn't stop trying to help the omega.

 

Emmeline could tell a Alpha was who she was up against, they were so strong and quick, much more harmful than her. One of any omegas fears is to be hurt by a alpha, defenseless with her face being mulled into the dirt the soil digging into her mouth choking up her cries. 

 

Trying to get on her knees she was wrestled about with with the stranger, she feared for her life, She wanted nothing but Johnny-well anyone to save her, even Snow. 

 

She wasnt gonna get out of this one..It was impossible. She pulled, pushed, kicked and cried, tears and thoughts of her death were taking over her mindset to get free and fight. Snow her last savior had taken off probably to the forest where he belonged.

 

“NO OW! PLEASE!” Sobbing from pain and fear as the Alpha had got ahold of her and begun to drag her to where she didn't know but not where she wanted to go.

 

Her backside and legs were scraped raw from the ground as she was lugged for what seemed like forever fighting nonstop. Everytime she thought she had a chance though she was proven wrong. If some part of her got free it was recaptured, if she tried to scream or yell she was hit straight in the mouth or stopped to be choked till fresh blood leaked from her nose.

 

Soon enough the terrains roughness changed and sticks and stones were cutting at her legs and back, the material of her nightgown was tearing and her head was pounding in rhythm with her heart hair follicles coming loose from her head whenever the Alpha would kick, hit or yank her to choke her off so she couldn't scream.

 

The fear threatened to put her out of it but she stayed conscious growing tired from fighting, the only thing that didn't stop was her tears for a moment before she was yanked and threw against the scratchy bark of a tree landing on her stomach wrong.

 

“N-no no please-No-No”

 

She pleaded for her life but was rewarded with another choking session ruining her vocal chords to where all that came out were broken raspy cries, she couldn't see who the man was, he was too fast and she was too wounded to do anything about it. 

 

Slamming her face yet another time into the earth she cries, the taste of blood thick in her mouth and caked up mud and dirt and debris in her hair, face red and tender all over from the last beating her claws raked deep into the soil but she still couldn't stand.

 

Keeping a tuft of her hair in his grasp the Alpha throws a article of clothing over Emmeline’s face fastening a knot behind her head making a makeshift gag.

 

Things only got worse…

 

Emmeline was flipped onto her back pains showing up all over her body when her two hands were effortlessly pinned over head into the dirt, the world spun and the only thing she was making out were the trees and night skies blurring over when more tears came to well from her eyes.

 

Kicking weakly the Alpha with one hand tore her gown up enough to hike it up putting a tough knee over one of her legs to stop her from kicking before Emmeline stopped at the sound of a zipper and realized what was about to happen to her and she thrashed with what was left of her strength….

 

Why? The omega thought, she became a worthless victim too easy..

 

Clamping her legs shut was no use, the man had forcefully opened her in a simple motion and defiled her in the worst of ways, her body was filled trenchant pain forced to give away its innocence, the only thing she could do was wait for it to end. Blacking out from misery, pain and fear coming back to life every other few minutes the same pain was there, the alpha didn't stop. 

 

The agony carried on for what felt like years, her screams were in her silence throat raw. Throes of pain shoot over her body if she tries to reject being forced onto. Emmeline officially gave up letting the man take what he wanted. No rescue came. 

 

Counting the thumps of her heart and letting her pain talk to her she waits the whole experience out. She already felt scarred. Well she was scarred.

 

Broken and used lie the omega until the Alpha finally finishes disappearing as quick as he came upon her.

 

Emmeline doesn't move, she didn't think she would move again, not  _ ever… _

 

Elsewhere…

 

A little someone ran to a giant cottage as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. 

 

Not stopping his rampage until he leaped through the crack of a open window and jetted right onto the half empty bed diving beneath the sheets to make it to the resting body beneath it and slither its way to a head of molasses colored hair where he opened his little mouth as wide as he could and bit down hard on the cartilage of the man’s ear.

 

A hand flew to bop the animal on the head sending him rolling onto the bed dizzy...

 

“Ow what the hel..Emmeline?” Johnny rubbing his ear the animal otherwise known as the ferret Snow bit sat up with a start already noticing the female omega was absent from bed. Snow recovering from Johnny’s swat thinking the ferret was a bug hops back to his fours.

 

Snow squeaks about trying to perk on his hind legs to let the Alpha know something was terribly wrong but Johnny doesn't understand ferret and confusedly looks around. Running in circles sniffing towards the window Snow tries his best to get Johnny to follow him or get what he was saying.

 

“Where’s Emmeline lil guy?” Johnny asks working his way out of bed too slow for Snow’s liking. Taking off from the bed and running out into the main room Snow squeaks until Johnny comes out looking for Emmeline. 

 

“Emmy!!!” He calls but there isn't a answer. Snow is scratching at the door like a lion as the man searches the house not finding his mate anywhere and then it clicks for Johnny.

 

...

 

“Oh no..Something happened right?” he asks hoping this was a bad dream.

 

Snow whips his tail around in approval making Johnny race back to the bedroom grabbing a jacket and hurrying to slip on his boots scooping Snow off the floor before they head out the house in a run. Squeaking still trying to latch onto Johnny’s shirt so he didn't fall not having Emmeline’s pillows to sit in Snow looked ahead little brain remembering where him and Emmeline ended up last.

 

“Where was she Snow?!” Johnny asks timidly stopping. Snow gets himself off the man and onto the ground leading the Alpha towards the break in the trees. Halfway there Johnny can smell Emmeline’s strawberry like scent and speeds up the same feeling of grim foreboding on him like Emmeline had when she was in the same place.

 

Snow chases after Johnny stopping where he last saw Emmeline seeing how she wasnt there and runs back after Johnny in pursuit of his mate...She had been moved when he took off to get Johnny.

 

Scent gets covered over in the bitter scent of blood and Johnny only runs faster breaking through the trees and into the dark forest on a hot line for Emmeline. Snow was a bit behind having to parkour his little body over rocks and obstacles in his way Johnny could easily step over. 

 

Throwing greenery out of his way Johnny keeps going trying to track his mate over the smell of blood his own worry growing to nearly swallow him up. He couldn't figure out what she could've been out here for? Why she left in the first place? 

 

What happened?

 

The answer to his question is answered when he stumbles upon a crumpled bloody heap on the ground resting right beneath the body of the tree limp and dirty.

 

“....Emmeline!!!” 

 

Sliding to the omegas side on the ground Johnny rolls the woman over into his lap thinking the worst. Nightgown torn and a already bruised body, busted lip and nose, dirt encrusted and gagged with a flanel of some sort. Anger and worry swallows him whole.

 

It was like being in the tragic scene of a movie...he peels off the gag and grimaces as he sees all the wounds.

 

“Emmeline..baby wake up! Emmeline!” Johnny begs lowering to check her pulse...Snow arrived creeping towards Emmeline as Johnny tries his best to shake her, clean her up and find out what the hell happened. Snow sniffs about her beaten body concerned for the woman as well.

 

Emmeline doesn't give a answer, make a sound, Johnny picked up a faint heartbeat and a nasty strong scent of a foreign alpha. Then he notices it…

 

The flow of blood coming from between Emmeline’s legs, her discolored thighs and the large hand marks around her neck. He pieces it together bit by bit and his heart falls into his stomach. How could he let this happen?

Choking up and shaking Emmeline’s body he bites his lip to hold back all the emotions flooding his system. He swore he could go mad. He was devastated. Who and what did this?   
  


“Emmy..please..” Johnny begs again weakly hugging her body to him tight. He knows he should go and get help but he cant seem to move he just feels horrible. 

 

Snow nuzzles his head against Emmeline’s cheek as Johnny sits and hugs her as tight he can trying to give her back everything she’s lost to some...sick bastard. He should've known better than to let a innocent girl like Emmeline out for someone to grab and..hurt like this.

 

He was glad she was breathing but...He was after someone. His chase wouldn't cease until he sent his mate’s attacker to a certain hell. 

 

Waking with a struggled intake of air Emmeline grabs onto Johnny’s arm trying to breathe, the Alpha pulls away in relief.

 

“Oh my go--Emm I thought--God I…”

 

Emmeline clears her throat going to hug her mate who’s arms she woke up in but when everything on her body hurt especially her ravaged lower body, before she can properly speak or process things the safe warmth of Johnny’s presence and beautiful glory of still being alive hits her and tears of so many wounds and alleviations robbed her of everything.

 

“...hurts..Johnny it hurts” 

 

Johnny’s heart breaks after its made its drop.

 

…

 

_ He would never forgive himself. Never Ever. _

  
  



	19. 18

_**“I'm** _surprised he let you out”

Chenle picks every dandelion he passes as he and Jisung stroll across village grounds. “I told him to spend some time with Seungcheol and rest..I’ve distanced them and I hate it” Chenle says turning on his heel to pick some of the long green grass shards stuffing the dandelions in his pockets. 

 

“They seem stuck to each other’s sides, I wouldn't worry about it too much lele” Jisung nudges the younger as he pouts obviously bothered by the thought of the conversation.

 

Chenle nodded looking to Jisung blushing from the enjoyment of spending time with him, he wished Jisung could feel the same thing but he didn't show it. Even though the Alpha didn't share his feelings a lot Chenle did see he had deep ones.

 

Jisung can feel the omega staring at him until Chenle stops him to tuck something behind his ear. “Wha..Oh” 

Grinning ear to ear Chenle giggles as Jisung looks at him boredly the dandelion he tucked in his hair making him look just as cute as Chenle thought he would look. Jisung pouts “I'm not a peachy queen”. Chenle giggles “Your my flower prince”

 

Pulling the omega into a play headlock he rubs his knuckles over Chenle’s scalp hard making the boy laugh in pain his high pitched dolphin squeaks leaking out as the two wrestle onto the ground. Jisung shares his own laughter rolling about in the grass with Chenle. 

 

When Jisung of course ends up on top of the omega with a playful growl he grins at the defeated Chenle “Checkmate”

 

Chenle scoffs “Your a alpha, of course your gonna be able to pin me down like this” 

 

Chuckling letting Chenle up Jisung trots around bumping Chenle around, the two were teasing each other but the teasing and way Jisung seemed to treat him brought up a little conversation. 

 

“Am i your dongsaeng?” Chenle asks quietly.

 

Jisung confused perks a brow “Huh?”

 

Chenle fiddles his fingers joining Jisung’s side “...I mean...How do you look at me? What do you think of when you see me--Be honest” 

 

…

 

Jisung looks back ahead perplexed, not because he didn't think of Chenle as anything important or because he had a brain fart or whatever. It was because he sees and thinks so much on the omega he cant even put anything into words. Jisung almost had too much to say about Chenle.

 

“I think..”

 

Chenle stared in wait as soon as the other began to speak, scared and curious, Jisung was hard to read so what he had to say was gonna mean a lot to Chenle.

 

“Your..fun, very playful, passionate, creative, pesky at times, dim-witted, not really built for hella active stuff--”

 

“Jisung!!” Chenle whines

 

“Wh-What?! I'm being completely honest!!” 

 

Chenle sighs “Nevermind, my flaws stick out before my perks”

 

….

 

Jisung looks at his feet before he decided to try again. 

 

Chenle grunts as Jisung punches him in the shoulder “Your a brat and thats..cute on you, your young and bright, makes you fun to be around, you have a big heart, you don't hesitate to help people, your strong when you need to be, your honest..a open book I love to read..”

 

…

Chenle was cherry faced a awestruck smile on his cute face as Jisung talked.

“When I see you I try to hide a smile because I don't wanna be the creep grinning ear to ear whenever your in my line of sight but I get excited, happy, When I think of you I feel..something...that’s hard to describe bec-because it feels so like..right..or something and as much as i love teasing you around lele..I look at you as my..my..my own” 

Chenle faltered “Your own?”

Jisung gulps and sighs “Not like..ya know my kid or anything just like..m-mine?”

Chenle’s heart got hot and pumping. He felt that…

“Don't get all mushy and shit Chen” Jisung groans embarrassedly shoving Chenle away harder than he meant to. Chenle trips a little but came right back to the elders side “So i'm not allowed to show any emotion? No reaction?!”

Jisung rolls his eyes “Nah that's not what i'm saying i'm just--Ugh”

Chenle takes his hand in his giggling “It’s hard to speak what's on your mind”. Jisung nods glad the other despite how childlike he can be can relate to mature things and experiences.  He squeezes Chenle’s smaller hand in his delving in deeper on how he felt about him.

“Can I share my thoughts on you?” Chenle asks 

Jisung shrugs, for some reason he was scared. Waiting for a answer Chenle stares like a puppy per usual until Jisung waves his free hand in approval “Alright don't diss me lele i’ll beat you up if you do”

Chenle jumps a little “Ok ok! Jisung...When i see you I feel the same way, Happy, excited, i am deeply filled with Hope--”

Jisung laughs “You're getting ahead of yourself, come back down to earth already”

Chenle scoffs “Whatever yah! If I wasnt on earth i wouldnt be with you and that’d be sad”, Jisung gags “Oh shut up geez your cheesy Chen”. Bickering back and forth the two carry on with their day but Chenle doesn't stop arguing with the Alpha until he lets him speak his mind.

“I think your very very handsome, sweet, protective, hot-headed, I like being with you, I think of you as my flower prince and…”

Jisung facepalms hiding his pink cheeks “Oh my god stop! Your like screwing me up again”  

Chenle wiggles his eyebrows suggestively hopping in front of the male “Ooo am I making a man all hot and bothered--”

Jisung knew Chenle was playing but he knew the other didn't know what playing like that did to him, he felt intimidated as a Alpha. He never wanted a lousy omega to whip him up too easily. Jisung sweeps the smaller boy off his feet suddenly, Chenle kicks his legs about uselessly until he locks them around Jisungs waist. His arms grapple around the Alpha’s neck as Jisung halts “Who are you fronting lele?” 

Chenle unaware of Jisung’s seriousness looks up at the sky “Hmm I don't know..You?”

Screeching when Jisung suddenly bends over leaving Chenle holding onto him for dear life a inch from the ground which makes the Alpha smile “And you know that’s a bad choice right?”

Still not finished messing with Jisung Chenle shakes his head a cheeky smile still stuck on his face. “Nope”

Dropped on the ground roughly pinned into the grass by a smirking Alpha Chenle laughs in uncertainty. They’d been in this position before and to be honest Chenle was glad to be here again. “I think you broke my back”

Jisung hunkers down lower pressing Chenle and his limits “Hush you’d blow your back out for me if I asked you to sweet cheeks”

Chenle covers his face flustered as he catches onto the innuendo Jisung shot down onto him getting hot and squirmy in a second, Jisung chuckles voice a little gravely, the tips of his hair tickle Chenle’s hands suctioned over his eyes, he can feel the Alpha’s body heat beating down onto his.  Jisung was partially correct though..if he commanded something of him Chenle would most likely do it.

“You are so..damn tempting Lele…...you gotta remember that” 

Winding down Jisung gets up letting Chenle go once more, he was so close to just giving in to all those little voices that told him to take him before he could leave. He gave up every chance after chance, it was stupid and frustrating once he recognized he let another one go.

Chenle sits up rubbing his face off trying to wipe the rosiness in his face off but it was stuck coloring his skin like dye.

“Jisung!”

Stopping to look at the omega over his shoulder Chenle bit his lip before blurting….

“You know you don't have to hold back, I want what you want”

  
  



	20. 19

Jeonghan and Seungcheol didn't think they’d ever have a full evening to themselves ever since Chenle became a part of their everyday lives. Luckily he was old enough to manage on his own most of the time and didn't have to be stuck to the alpha’s hips and he was trying to get away from them a little more so the two Alphas relationship wasnt put on a strain but you see...

It wasnt Chenle taking their time. It was other things and..

Lately the couple have been in dire need of some time alone.

“Such a good kitten..keep going”

Jeonghan was on his knees before Seungcheol being praised for his usually perfect blowjobs.

Lolling his tongue sloppily around the giant cock in his mouth Jeonghan massaged his mate’s thick thighs continuously moaning silkily driving Seungcheol mad with the warm wet vibrating sensation on his cock. Groaning loud in deep pleasure Seungcheol yanks on Jeonghan’s white locks pressing down on his head shoving his length farther into the others mouth making sure his tip was hitting the back of Jeonghan’s throat hard.

“Mmm so good baby”

Jeonghan was ready to cum hearing the titillation from his lover, his voice so deep and sexy, authoritative and perfect. He always loved to hear his sweet naughty little nothings in his ear when they made love, he was mad for Seungcheol’s big hands touching, gripping and pleasuring every part of him like a treasure.

But that wasnt all, what made Jeonghan feel best was being filled with the other’s love and owned, teeth clamping down to create a mark on the same spot on his body for everyone to see, the other hickeys and hand prints on him, he didn't even mind having to walk funny because his body was fucked out from his mate spoiling him with his dirty merciless--

“Kitten..just a little more..”

Jeonghan knowing his mate was too close to jutting a thick load of cum down his throat decided to press his own limits.

Squeezing the Alpha’s thighs his fingers pressing deep into the hard large muscles Jeonghan forced Seungcheol’s cock deeper down his throat choking himself purposefully. The struggled but delicious moans flowing like warm chocolate out Jeonghan’s mouth as his bobbing hastens to bring Seungcheol to his climax threw him over the edge.

His knot bursted and he let his head fall back his sound of orgasm loud and husky..

A thick sweet but salty fluid overfilled Jeonghan's mouth and throat mid thrust and he choked too hard trying to get himself to swallow as he detaches his mouth from the others cock, Still releasing his load Seungcheol practically paints Jeonghan’s blushed but lust covered face in his cum.

Gasping cutely Jeonghan glides his hand up and down the Alpha’s leaking and wet cock wanking the rest of his high out to drizzle on his hand… licking what cum was dripping off his pink kiss bitten bottom lip as the rest of the Alpha’s release dribbles down his face he scoots closer eyeing Seungcheol intensely. Man did Seungcheol love his mate covered in his love looking so damn naughty..

“Alpha we made a mess” the white haired, half lidded, naked and so sexy Alpha murmurs a sinful purr. Seungcheol caught his breath enough to roughly pull Jeonghan off his knees and position him bent over the cot. Jeonghan already knew what was coming to him and moaned readily splitting his legs resting his head on the cot biting on his lip ready for Seungcheol to penetrate him hard and deep.

“I gonna make your pretty ass a mess kitten just wait”

Listening to Seungcheol search for some oil Jeonghan wiggles his rear around impatiently length hard and red against his tummy, “Alpha don't take long..I need you” he begs.

Seungcheol was back before he knew it his hand slapping both Jeonghan’s globes hard making the Alpha arch his back in surprise before lubricant was splattered over Seungcheol’s dick and Jeonghan’s rear and before he can say another word with a wet noise Seungcheol enters shoving his length into Jeonghans bright pink hole slick with lubricant.

“Ch-AH!” Crying out tears of pleasure flying from his eyes Jeonghan’s face smothers into the cot rubbing the leftover cum and now tears into the covers.

Seungcheol greedily begins to move splitting his mate hard as he quickly begins to pound into him with a long awaited need to claim Jeonghan again even if he never was moving away. Hips clapping into Jeonghans cheeks fast Seungcheol as it feels like out of all the times the two have made love Jeonghan still feels perfect to fuck.

His slim but still beautiful body moves rode into the cot the deeper Seungcheol thrusts into him, Jeonghan cried and moaned like he had never done before pulling on the covers to keep himself from collapsing from his legs losing strength.

“Alpha yes” Jeonghan whimpers voice pitching higher.

“Keep screaming kitten, That’s all I wanna hear from you baby..say my name..” Seungcheol orders bending over to snarl dominantly into the Alpha’s ear.

“Seungcheol--Seungcheol..hah-ahh..Seungcheol!!” Jeonghan obeyed melodic voice filling the room as Seungcheol rewarded him with a deeper thrust meeting the man's prostate.

Semen drenched the cot beneath Jeonghan’s belly and he quivered from the toe up screaming in ecstasy as he came knot releasing after holding back too long. Seungcheol known for making his movements nasty reached forward past Jeonghan’s curvy waist to grab ahold of his hair craning his neck back so he could hear his sweet screams clearly since they were muffled from the bed.

Crying more pitiful tears of joy and bliss Jeonghan arched his back so hard it hurt but he didn't care, the pull was just another turn on, Seungcheol handled him like the kitten he was for him. He shamelessly cried moans for the other to keep going and Seungcheol carried on.

Jeonghan came about 3 different times, Seungcheol was close again as he feels himself swelling up ready...He slows down just focusing on the lovely feeling of his length in his mate, Jeonghan loving the shit out of the sex they were having.

Slow but so deep Jeonghan still hadn't stopped letting tears of his amatory enjoyment roll down his cheeks, he couldn't moan as fluently as before squeals of delight popping out everytime Seungcheol hit somewhere past his prostate going so deep.

Seungcheol was moaning louder and louder himself until he spilt again his knot rupturing to shoot another big load of his climax as deep as he could into Jeonghan. Jeonghan was allowed to let himself slump into the cot burned out. Seungcheol eases out of the other making Jeonghan whimper in a little pain as the overfilled feeling in him left him stinging.

Cum beaded up from Jeonghans hole before dribbling down his length and on down his shaking thighs knees caving inward.

“It's been too long...hah...Seungcheol your so goo--”

A loud thumping two knocks from the cottage front door cut Jeonghan off. Seungcheol immediately began to shuffle around something to cover himself up with in case it was Chenle because he would of course just walk on in after knocking. Jeonghan had quickly tugged a cover over him rolling onto the bed to wind himself up in it.

“One minute please!” Jeonghan called out throwing one of their shirt and sweats at Cheol urging him to hurry up and answer the door. Seungcheol sloppily dressed and fixed his hair up a little unaware the cottage had been clogged up with the smell of fresh sex.

Jeonghan sighs as Seungcheol leaves to answer the door listening from the bed…

“Yes sir?”

“Taeyong wanted to know if you and Jeonghan could come see him in his quarters, there’s something that came up and he’d like to have you two to maybe come by and help address the situation”

Jeonghan frowned but slid out of bed wincing as he felt sore as hell already limping to grab some clean clothes and get ready to wash off real quick waiting for the guest to leave so he could come out.

“We’ll be there as soon as possible thanks for informing us”

“Of course Alpha”

Jeonghan came out after the front door closed and raced to the bathroom grabbing a spare cloth to clean up a little with fixing his hair and face up as best he could. Seungcheol followed him doing the same the two chatting about what could be going on.

“Chenle should be getting home here soon...He’s gonna see--”

“No, You go to Taeyong and i’ll run our sheets and stuff to the someone to clean em off--” Seungcheol grunts as Jeonghan kicks him in the shin “Cheol no! Thats disgusting and rude! I’ll wash em and you go on to Taeyong”

Not in the mood to argue Seungcheol leaves to lug the covers out and light a candle to mask the scent for awhile stuffing the covers in the dirty laundry bin. Jeonghan ready tidies up the bedroom a little more and lights a couple more candles before leaving with Seungcheol a little nervous about Taeyong needing him and Seungcheol.

Elsewhere  
“YAH GOD DAMNIT!”

Jaebum and YangYang collide mid air both diving for a running stag.

Hitting the ground and getting up Jaebum throws a fit, The alphas were running so slow and failing at hunting, as long as all of them had been doing it the team was just..unlucky, as if they lost their shine.

Yangyang holding his head from where he whacked heads with Jaebum and trying to rub his arm from where it got mangled between them clashing into each other growled. He was short tempered to begin with so Jaebum acting like a pup didn't help him much.

“I could've gotten it damnit!” Jaebum stomps around as other packmates Mark and Youngjae catch up to them no kill to bring news about.

“Grow up Jaebum, Your acting like your the only one trying to catch a sliver out here..” YangYang grumbles as he stands rolling his wrists about. Jaebum snorts sarcastically his way “Right back at you ass wipe”. Mark steps in with a sigh “Look fighting and arguing isn't gonna help us”

YangYang angry shooting daggers at Jaebum through his glare huffs...Jaebum hasn't let up, like he was known to do.

“Ha! Showing up a hour late cuz you cant get your dick out of your bitches ass isn't helping either” he rolls his eyes at Mark making his hurtful comment. Mark kept his cool but knocked Jaebum aside purposefully as he passed leaving.

YangYang snaps at Jaebum, he knew Mark was a good guy and essential to the pack, Jaebum likes to make everyone inferior when he doesn't get his way and its pitiful. He's had enough of the sour Alpha mouthing off.

“Mark forget his ass, You always got something to say when someone's actually right! Running your damn mouth isn't helping. Your a waste of the packs time” YangYang interjects, Mark stops but he comes back to try a second to diffuse the situation.

Youngjae tries to walk the now furious Jaebum away as he clenches his fists eyes set in a aggressive glare on YangYang.

“Your a waste of space bitch boy, Your just mad your sorry ass cant catch a hare” Jaebum retorts heartlessly to YangYang, he begins to fog up in anger, Jaebum wouldn't give it up and he wouldn't either. He was raised in a family of women who didn't let him have a say so therefore once he was out on his own and he was able to speak his mind he never missed the chance.

“Oh miss me with that bullshit, Your mad your sorry ass cant cant get on the packs level”

Mark groaned “Guys lay off! We are not doing this”

Youngjae pulls on Jaebum warily. “Back up bummie”

Jaebum cant hear his friend trying to help him calm down and steps up to YangYang getting in his face with a insensitive smile. YangYang puffs his chest up provoked, he honestly could care less if he got in trouble for putting a asshole in his place.

“So you think your better?” Jaebum asks leaning in on YangYang who didn't move a inch arms crossed, Mark stuck a hand between them trying with Youngjae to get both to back up but neither would listen, if one backed away they would take the title of a pussy.

“Nah I think that’s what you think bum-bum” YangYang says smirking pulling every string of Jaebum’s he could.

“I'm gonna kick your ass if you say one more thing, You aint shit Yin-Yang”

“I know I aint shit but you sure are, A. Big. Pile. Of. Shit. Out. Of. A. Bum. Bum. ya bum--”

Mark yells out a startled “NO! GUYS!” as Jaebum throws the first punch nailing YangYang in the jaw, he stumbles back a few steps but then he quickly attacks fuse blown out, quick and dodging Mark trying to interject himself he tramples Jaebum backwards shoving the man before jamming a kick to his gut there after swinging fists until the two brawl in the dirt trying to get to each other’s throats.

“STOP! JAE!!” Youngjae yells going to wrestle the two apart getting hit but not stopping. Mark was yanking on any free limb he could grab separating them for only a moment before they quickly ran back at each other. The noise of the two trying to break the two up and the fighting duo swearing and beating on each other brought other packmates to the action.

“BREAK IT UP IDIOTS” Jackson also a friend of Jaebum's hops in tearing two males apart, Junhui and Jooyoung help rally the two away from each other. It took a minute but they separated the two.

“What the fuck is going on here?!”

All pause and turn when Jaehyun finds most of the pack watching the crowd deal with YangYang and Jaebum.

“That all you got pussy boy?!” Jaebum patronizes YangYang ignoring Jaehyun’s entrance.

YangYang races after the Alpha but several packmates hold him back, Jaebum laughs until Youngjae wrenches him to the ground frustrated able to shoot out a kick and connect to the males shin.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Y'all are pulling this shit again?!” Jaehyun storms down from the top of the small hill before the scene the same pissed face expression from last time on his face when he dealt with Doyoung and Yuta, YangYang snarls at Jaebum fram afar keeping his strings of disses and threats to himself.

Jaehyun ends up closest to Jaebum first and Youngjae has to let him go as Jaehyun slaps the livid Jaebum across the face throwing his head to the side before he roughly but with no sign of effort throws the Alpha to the ground with a pitied look. Next is YangYang and he jerks free of his restraints ready to be hit and scolded.

“When will you learn to keep yourselves in fucking line?!” Jaehyun swears grabbing YangYang by the ear slamming him next to Jaebum in the dirt. The others back up letting their leader handle the situation.  
Jaebum goes to start with YangYang again but before he can touch him Jaehyun grinds a booted foot onto the man's wrist until a nasty pop and snap of either a bone or muscle breaking makes Jaebum scream in pain. Jaehyun kicks him aside as he holds his wounded broken wrist howling repeatedly in pain.

“Bastard..” Jaebum seeths into the dirt Jaehyun dusting his hands off before facing both tall and intimidating..

“I’ll send you off the cliffside if you don't shut your damn mouth JB I’ve had enough of your foolish shit as well as everyone else here..Look at how much daylight were wasting on you two dumbasses fighting! I thought you all would have learned your lesson the first time but i'm always wrong..always fucking wrong”

YangYang rubs his busted lip spitting the blood that was in his mouth into the soil next to him. Jaebum shuts up more silenced by the pain of a snapped ligament and bone. With a frustrated growl Jaehyun finishes his talk…

“Neither of your asses are in the right right now, Jaebum your bullshit will no longer be tolerated understood? I'm tired of hearing half the pack tell me about your stupid ass already... and as for you young man..You don't wanna follow his path, you've just presented!! You need to build a good foundation because after today your track record is piss poor” Jaehyun directs towards YangYang after cracking down on Jaebum.

Jaehyun was right for YangYang, it’s important to seem like a trustworthy packmate if you present as a Alpha. YangYang came across as a good guy just hard headed in cracks here and there.

Some of the Alpha’s watching are relieved to hear the complaints have been heard and now dealt with about Jaebum, he’d become the dickwad bully of the pack a long time ago and everyone was getting fed up with it even his own friends. Many brought it up to Jaehyun but it hasn't seemed like he’d done anything about it until now..

YangYang had set himself straight and muttered a small sincere “Yes Alpha” before hunkering down in submission before Jaehyun.

Jaebum holds his wrist to his chest in terrible pain still huffing out labored breaths. Youngjae and Jackson along with a worried Kihyun joins the two trying to help him ease the pain up till he got to the nurses. Jaehyun still angry but merciful enough to acknowledge the Alpha who owned up to his mistakes and showed respect to his leader was rewarded with a pet and to the head a sign of praise. Jaehyun knew YangYang was working his ass off to help the pack out, he's known the man ever since presenting was only in it to win it.

YangYang praised by his leader is filled with hope to do better, Jaehyun helps him up and pats him on the back before motioning the pack that gathered around to get a move on. Jaebum was escorted to the nurse cabin on bad terms with his leader.

As the hunting pack continued something bad was brewing in the village….

Jungwoo was having a good day out in the gardening patch, ever since he found out about the news he was pregnant he’s been keeping himself busy cleaning, resting, cooking and gardening his favorite hobby.

Seated on his rear legs splayed out so he could sit comfortably still small baby bump reachable to rub when he needed to he was starting to pick weeds out of the hoed up raked soil, he had to make sure no unnecessary weeds or soil cover were slowing or taking up room for new growth.

Whistling a flower clip he made holding his bangs back he set out his small handheld shovel and mini rake, gloves a pretty pink and green knitted flower design on them to put on.

“Okie..Rosemallows, Phlox and Lavender on the far end..”

The other omegas out in the patch were at work but Jungwoo was in his own world planning his work..

Dragging his water pail to his side so he could moisten the soil a little before planting the seeds he got to work but slowed down when he recognized something was missing….Normally he would find some fruits growing between the flower beds but for some reason the fruits were all missing.

There were just scraped up small holes of soil left behind, thinking maybe someone had already harvested the veggies and fruits he moved on past the picking stage and began to water the blooming flowers he was identifying.

“Jungwoo-ah~”

A Ajumma had came to find the omega seated in the garden. Jungwoo turned and grinned as he met a lovely elder he had been gardening with for a long time. He stood up and skipped to meet her the two hugging familiar with each other enough to do so.

“You look so handsome Jungwoo dear! Just as pretty as the flowers!” Leyhan the Ajumma compliments the omega making the male blush and bow in thanks “You look wonderful as well ajumma~ Young as the flowers your looking today”

Leyhan laughing in awe hugs the male once more, It’d been a while since the two last saw each other. Jungwoo turns to his workspace “Ah Ajumma look at how the Phlox and Rosemallows are coming in! Aren't they beautiful?”

Leyhan gasps as she sees the flowers the color of purple decorating the rows of dark watered soil. “Ahh Jungwoo they're absolutely stunning, look at the variation down the--Wah...So pretty”

The two gush about the garden and its beauty for a long while Jungwoo showing the ajumma all the blooming growth checking out the petals of the rosemallows before getting back up and picking a couple buds to put in Leyhan’s little basket of flowers sending her home with the prettiest ones to decorate her home with.

“Wah! Jungwoo dear!” Leyhan suddenly stops the man as he’s enthusing about the plants and he stops thinking maybe missed something. Leyhan hurries forward to lay a soft wrinkled hand on the omega’s belly sticking out from his shirt that was hiked up a little from moving.

“Are you..?” Leyhan asks with wide eyes, Jungwoo realizes what she saw and nods blushing happy to share the news to someone important. He wasnt showing much but enough for those who had their pups to see the early signs.

“Mhm i'm a month pregnant” Jungwoo giggles letting the ajumma gasp and coo in congratulations and awe.

“That's wonderful Jungwoo..I didn't even know you had been mated, Is your mate treating you well?” Leyhan asks. Jungwoo nods rapidly rubbing his belly a little. “Oh Yes, He’s perfect ajumma!”

Leyhan smiles happy to hear Jungwoo’s excitement as he talks about Lucas. “Is he handsome? What's his name? I’d love to meet this man!”

Jungwoo laughs “His name is Lucas, he’s more than handsome ajumma, I would love for you to meet him too, he’s so sweet and nice, he takes care of everyone and everything around him” Jungwoo rants about his Alpha shamelessly Leyhan finding it adorable Jungwoo was so into speaking about Lucas non stop remembering the days where she could brag about her mate.  
“You are gonna be such a good parent Jungwoo dear I just know it, it sounds like Lucas will be just as good” Leyhan pinches the omegas cheek happy for the younger male, she’d lived through her years and still had more to go but never will she dislike watching others experiencing the natural milestones in life.

“Thank you ajumma it means a lot” Jungwoo cheeses hugging the elderly woman one more time. She chuckles patting his back “Oh anytime babydoll, I'm so happy for you”

Jungwoo smiles still stuffing flowers in her little basket as a little gift. Leyhan before she goes thanking Jungwoo for filling her basket up almost too full with the pretty flowers asks him a question.

“One more thing Jungwoo dear..” Leyhan stops adjusting her sun hat, Jungwoo perks up running a couple flowers to her tucking them in them seams of her hat “Yes ajumma?”

“When me and the helpers got out here this morning all the veggies and fruits were gone, do you know what may have happened to them?” She asks, Jungwoo shakes his head having the same question but moments before she came. “I'm afraid not, I was gonna ask the same thing”

Leyhan nods a confused look on her face before she sighs “Well don't worry yourself about it, I’ll see you again dearest take care of yourself”

Jungwoo bows “You do the same ajumma~~”

Parting ways with his older friend Jungwoo still wonders what in the world happened to the fruits and vegetables.

The essential pieces of food needed by the village wasnt the only thing missing.

 

* * *

 

 

Doyoung and Sooyun were finally allowed back on village grounds.

 

Hand in hand they were escorted from their cell beneath the ground to their cottage by a couple alphas…

 

“Damn its bright!!!” Doyoung hisses like a vampire when both him and Sooyoung get to a whole light of day after being cooped up in a underground cell that was so dark and dingy you’d feel so icky you’d never get clean again.

 

“Were out~” Sooyun cheers..

 

“Finally” One of the Alpha’s being Wonho a friend of Sooyun comments quietly giving Sooyun a smile over his shoulder. Sooyun chuckles “Oh did you miss me Wonho? Didn't see me ending up in there did ya?”

 

Doyoung stares at the back of the quite bulky muscular man pale hair edged in blue.. “Nah I didnt, But your out--”

 

“Shut up Hoseok, were gonna get in trouble” the other Alpha otherwise known as Jae barks at the bigger male making him jump and inch a few steps away from him as they walk. Sooyun chuckles “Nice to see you too Jae”

 

Jae snorts “Your a criminal hush, anything you say can be used against you”

 

Sooyun easily strides forward leaving Doyoung behind to go toy with her Alpha friends kicking Jae right in the behind.

 

Doyoung follows the horseplaying around trio trying not to get jealous of how much the two rowdy alpha’s were touching on Sooyun even if they were just roughhousing. Ever since he made a change back in the cell with her he won't lie he definitely feels different about people and her.

 

“Yah I’ll drop you Wonho!” Sooyun laughs beating on the burly but so handsome mans back as he hoists her over his shoulder. Jae pokes her around on the side and Doyoung..is still left out.

 

Hanging his head down as he walks he tries to ignore the others.

 

“Is that your mate?” Jae asks and that grabs Doyoung’s attention again, Sooyun works herself off Wonho’s shoulder and the man catches her as she lands on the wrong footing. “Yep that’s my baby boy” Sooyun answers Jae winking at Doyoung.

 

For some reason he lightens up a little bit a soft heat gathering on his face, something about the pet name made him feel some sort of way..Hell he felt..a little submissive. Wonho dodges a playful swipe from Sooyun and turns to Doyoung “Your a lucky man Dongyoung? Dooyong? You get to take care of my Soo-bear~”

 

“Hehe..yeahhh”

 

Sooyun cant help but notice the shades of green in the red rosy cheeks of Doyoung…

 

Making it back onto village grounds Sooyun pats both Jae and Wonho on the back before joining doyoung’s side lacing her hand in his. “Doyoung..Were here”

 

Smiling again he nods squeezing Sooyun’s hands tightly in his, Sooyun pecks his cheek skipping. Both couldn't wait to live the right way together, they had missed out on so much while they were put in confinement. Unbeknownst to the couple they would be very very surprised to have friends and families think they were sent away from the village.

 

Overall having the coule back would bring a little more life to the pack, Doyoung changed his ways and Sooyun would still love her mate and surroundings like she always did..just a little more.

 

* * *

**  
**

Jaemin and Haechan showed up at the nurses cabin almost at the same time.

Jaemin bumped into Haechan’s back sneaking inside in a hurry. “Oh shi--Oh sorry Haechan”

Haechan turned at first to cuss out whoever the heck just barged into him but when he saw it was just Jaemin he was glad to see a friend “Hey wait-wait Jaemin!”, he snagged the boy’s shirt as he was passing not offering a hello or a wave.

Jaemin stopped looking nervous eyeing the door as if a killer was gonna burst in after him any second whips around trying to get away from the front door quick as he could.

“Yeah?” Jaemin asked, he was skittishly smiling still partially pulling away from the door.

Haechan frowned confused but sighed already catching on to Jaemin’s issue “Who do you not want to know your here?” Haechan asks, Jaemin confesses right off the bat “Jeno--I’ve been hiding shit from him for days now..I have to hurry and get back while he’s out”

Haechan nods, he wasnt pressured or anything but he didn't want his mate to know he was here either.

“Same here almost..What’s going on? You got good shit to be hiding?” the omega smirks at Jaemin leading him away from the main room so he doesnt look so scared. Once theyve backed into a empty room used to hold patients in Jaemin comes clean.

“You know Jungwoo’s pregnant right?”

Haechan gags jokingly “Yeah eww--Just kidding but yeah?”

Jaemin continues still checking the door, he was covered in fading hickeys, Jeno’s scent, looked stressed as hell and poorly dressed in wrinkled clothes.. not a good look on a attractive omega but still he had to do what he had to do. “Well like..ive been getting sick like him and I wanna make sure i'm..i'm not expecting too”

Haechan shook his head smiling “Looks like were here for the same thing man”

Jaemin pauses surprised “Wait you and Mark actually...Damn he seems too shy to like-do that”

Haechan chuckles rolling his eyes, most people would be expected to have that reaction cause a lot of people can tell how shy and a little not touchy like Mark is “I know, I got my heat the one night and somehow we worked through it and here we are..but like it happened again and I know it got nastier than last time so, Yeah--Nari’s pregnant too. And I think Ten might be too..based on how he keeps going on and on about how good Taeyong fucks”

Jaemin chuckled a bit his nose turning up in slight disgust “I’d like to see that hoe get knocked up”, Haechan laughs in agreement. Don't get it wrong they like Ten and all but they would like to see him see the consequences of bad behavior just cause they want better for him and..it would be a show.

Kun and Baekhyun voices coming down the hall can be heard from outside and both look to the door small talk put to a end and nerves back on blast “I heard someone out here whe--”

Jaemin and Haechan pop out suddenly “Were here”. Both nurses greet them with surprise  “What can we do for you guys?”

Jaemin and Haechan exchange a nervous look but Haechan answers “Can you check and see if something is happening?”

Kun and Baekhyun could already tell by the face, tone and smell the two were in for a test. Leading both back into a examining room they endure a tense check in.

…

 

“Jaemin did you come here for a reason?” Baekhyun’s asks getting back on track.

 

Jaemin nods, he was expecting the news right about then…

 

“Am I pregnant Baek?”

 

Baekhyun answers after a moment “You are pregnant Jaemin”

 

…

 

“You are...pregnant Haechan” Kun announces not needing to check the omega much since he can tell by his scent and just barely protruding belly and look of the boys lower body.

 

...

 

Neither boys show a real reaction until they see each other in the main room.

 

All it takes is a look of answer before both give a each other a tight hug letting the news hit them for real. Both had mixed feelings about it but both expected it. They should probably have been sharing the news with their mates but if they weren't scared their partners wouldn't be ready they would have brought them along.

 

Baekhyun and Kun told them to take it easy and share the news, this stage in life is only natural and that both should be grateful they could have the blessing of bearing pups because some couldn't.

 

“We gotta tell” Jaemin says worriedly to Haechan after they part from a long hug. Haechan nods sighing heavily..He couldn't say he never wanted pups but he couldn't say he was ready for them either, Jaemin on the other hand felt scared he couldn't handle himself and the pup including Jeno but he was ready since he had no other choice but to be.

 

“Can you come over for a bit? I don't think I wanna be alone right now”

 

Haechan nods to the door “Same here”

 

Taking their leave Jaemin and Haechan settled at Jaemin’s place to gather their thoughts, share plans and to most of all be with someone other than their mates they didnt wanna face.

 

* * *

 

When Mark got home he wasnt expecting guests.

 

Stepping into the cottage quietly and kicking off his boots setting them neatly against the wall against the door he stretches out yawning as he heads to go wash off real quick and go straight to bed.

 

As he’s passing the main room he stops as he finds a big lumpy body underneath a cover on the couch bare leg sticking out from the cover another resting over the side of the couch. Thinking it was Haechan he sneaked over to peel back the cover and give the omega a small kiss on the forehead..

 

In the midst of doing so a large lump arises beneath the cover and a small grunt of grogginess peeps out. Mark steps back brows knitting together.

 

“ohmmm...Hyuckie-ah...we fell asleep”

 

Haechan shudders awake with a sleepy melodic moan slumping a arm over his face, Protruding from where he was resting against the other’s squishy belly Jaemin pops out from under the cover atop Haechan. Mark is speechless confused and trying not to assume the scene was what it looked like.

 

“Oh hi..” Jaemin noticing Mark standing before them wide eyed confused as could be waved smiling with half open eyes and a bed head at its worst. Haechan frowns and cranes his head back until he finds who Mark who Jaemin was waving at and gasps trying to sit up.

 

“Yah how nice to see your face”

 

Mark nods slowly still processing everything.

 

Jaemin uncomfortable as he could be with the Alpha staring at them unmoving got up bowing in apology “I’ll get going”

 

Haechan gets on his feet too both clad in baggy tees and underwear since they were chilling around for the day. Mark nods slowly like he had been. Haechan waves goodbye to Jaemin as he sneaks on out forgetting to put his pants streaking out the front door quickly before either could tell him he was missing his pants.

 

Once the door shut Haechan gulped and awkwardly turned to Mark…

 

“So? How’s life?”

 

…

 

Meanwhile…

 

…

 

Jaemin ran home quick as he could not stopping until he made it to his cottage and slammed the door with a start backing against it. He caught his breath but his heart was still pumping and the evident remains of the blush he had on his cheeks were there.

 

“That was soo bad” He says to himself resting his head against the door saying his prayers for Haechan in case stuff went wrong.

 

Sighing he immediately went to the bedroom, He expected Jeno to be home and have to make up some false story about where he was but the alpha wasnt home yet. A little time to spare put him at a little bit more ease and he sat down on the bed thinking about his hectic day.

 

It was best he gathered himself before his specific other got home…

 

Putting the situation with Mark behind him for the moment he heads to his and Jeno’s cot to put a few hours Of sleep on his body. he still was registering the news he was pregnant he expected it of course because of how many times he and Jeno messed around.

 

But still…

 

he was going to be a parent,  he thought of his parents and family, one of his purposes as an Omega was to carry offspring but it boiled down to would he be able to do it?

 

Pregnancy isn't as bad as raising the kid through a life.  He wondered how all the people who have had pups did it. He missed his father's, He would ask them about everything for reassurance but they weren't here anymore reminding him of the painful side of growing up and realizing nothing lasts forever. Nothing and no one.

 

Jaemin needed to recognize that he wasn't alone,  as helpful as it would be to have his father's and family back to lead him on he still needed to come to the mindset that he wasn't walking through this solo.  He had countless Omega friends who all would eventually have to live through the same thing, he had well knowledge and lastly but not least he had his mate.

 

Jeno would be with him every step of the way well rather he had no choice but to be. He hoped on whatever God out there that his Alpha wouldn't back out of this milestone.

 

Yawning with all means to calm his brain down he adjusts his covers and blows out the candle on the bedside.

 

Taking deep breaths one by one he steadies out but then begins to toss and turn, he fluffs up his pillow and yanks his cover off from over his feet still not feeling comfortable. Groaning Jaemin thinks he won't be able to sleep it's been too much of a day for him and he honestly just wants to have Jeno here to make the day go away but the male isn't home yet.

 

Sitting up again he messes around with the covers the normal way he leaves him not making him feel well enough to sleep.

 

Getting grumpy he lets himself form a ring around the cot made out of covers like a bird nest but big enough to fit more than himself in the little nest before he curls up in it and lies still…Such a weird way to sleep but he just knew how he wanted his space to be.

 

Weird he isn't normally picky--

 

Jeno makes it home and Jaemin jumps awake in his special spot he made as soon as he hears the front door close. Leaping out of bed his hand unknowingly going to his stomach resting over the mini mini lump as he hurries out to greet his mate excitedly he gets worked up. Jeno has just gotten his shoes off when he turns to catch Jaemin as he hugs him.

 

“Whoa-Yah! Hey~!!”

 

Jaemin just hugs onto the alpha already stuck to him and the feeling of comfort Jeno resorts stuffing his face into the latters chest a soft smile on his face, he feels random tears welling in his eyes as Jeno chuckles not used to getting such a greeting.

 

“I missed you so much” Jaemin murmurs softly, Jeno rubs the omega’s back blushing, he normally wasnt complimented until they were settled in bed or doing cute stuff.. “That’s sweet Jaemin-ah..are you sick or something you seem diff--” Jeno stops as Jaemin sniffles..

 

…

 

“Yah..are you.. crying?” Jeno pulls away from Jaemin worriedly. Jaemin shakes his head trying to get himself together, he never cries, unless he’s really broken up by something or something bad happens, he was acting so strange lately. Like ever since he got in bed his emotions felt rollercoaster-y or something like that.

 

He already felt unstable before today but after today’s news he seems to be spiraling.

 

“No-No i'm fine! I- I don't know! I just missed you” Jaemin answers wiping his face up where the few stray tears that came to his eyes slipped free, Jeno doesnt know what to do for a minute but before he can ask Jaemin anything or offer him something comforting Jaemin perks up on his toes to kiss him.

 

Happy, hot, tired, emotional and pudgy all mixed together for Jaemin inside, Jeno still trying to figure out what’s going on with the other doesnt question getting sidetracked by Jaemin’s normally deep turn on kisses. He would hope Jaemin would come clean about something to him though because his behavior has been hella irregular the last few days..

 

Somewhere in the overcrowded emotions Jaemin had gotten turned on and he whined needily tugging on Jeno’s arms trying to send him the message he was in the mood..but couldn't do it tonight. He rather Jeno bring him to bed to just cuddle but he  was hesitating.

 

With a intent seductive growl Jeno hoisted Jaemin off his feet, the omega giggles in between sloppy open mouthed kisses knowing he was leading the Alpha on but he couldn't stop.

 

“Je..Jeno wait” Jaemin begins to pant patting the others shoulder as they end up in their bedroom Jeno sliding his mates body beneath him on the cot.

 

Ignoring Jaemin’s little calls Jeno already nuzzles rough kisses to Jaemin’s neck pinning his arms above his head so he could get his hands on his body all pretty and curvy. Turning his head moaning a hint when Jeno began to layer more hickeys over the ones from previous nights on his clavicle Jaemin groans, he honest to god didnt wanna say no. He’d gone three days and nights without being fucked and it sucked..

 

“Jeno..” He whines midway moaning..

 

“Hmmm” Jeno hums answering to the other but as he was hiking up Jaemin’s shirt taking it off Jaemin mewls grinding into him softly, the alphas broad hands rubbed him down pulling all the heat downward to his center. Jeno grips on Jaemins leg rolling his hips right back into his their straining erections rubbing against one another.

 

“Mmmm-mmm touch me” Jaemin  orders. Jeno obeys the Omega sliding his hand between his legs to palm the bump in his boxers a small damp feeling of slick in the fabric telling him he was into it. He scoots down between Jaemins legs to knead the soft flesh of Jaemin’s thighs.

 

Setting his lips  right above the hem of his boxers Jeno teases the other by kissing and nipping right above his swollen length fingers messing around his hips as well. Jaemin was thinking about getting off the hook a little bit by getting Jeno to blow him and then call it a night but he felt bad leaving Jeno hanging.

 

The sole purpose of why he couldn't do this was because he was expecting, he didn't know how to lay the news down on them.  he didn't think stopping in the middle of sex to tell the ladder he was pregnant would be wise or unique.

 

If he lets this go on any longer though...  

 

“ baby…  fuck… no no..”  the omega sighs as the alpha begins to strip down and he has to sit up and stop him before he can remove any layers of clothing. Jeno pauses confusedly,  Jaemin scoots out from under him and sits in the now disheveled nest he made out of the bed covers.

 

Rubbing the back of his head and trying to put together too many words and thoughts Jaemin sighs again,  he felt all the words on the tip of his tongue but none of them would come out no matter how he felt it would come out. The words just began to dissipate and leave him feeling so worked up but then upset.

 

...  

 

Squeezing his face in his hands the Omega looked around avoiding Jeno's worried eyes, this seems so so so overwhelming and truth be told it was but he had no choice.  This had to come out sooner or later. He was mind reading assuming that Jeno wouldn't want this for either of them and that was heartless.

 

Tears pooled in his eyes again making them sting and the bedroom blur out, he backed away and curled up in the nest  he made. Jeno reached over to rub the omegas arm soothingly going to coop him up in his arms but Jaemin pushes him away needing space.

 

Jeno wasnt catching onto to all the signs, the scent, the nesting, the heightened emotions...

 

Jeno was thinking something was terribly wrong whilst Jaemin was thinking the worst as well about coming out about the news…

 

“ Whats wrong?”   Jeno asks voice soft.  

 

Hiding his face away Jamin closes his eyes breathing heavily before keep pats the empty spot next to him on the cot where Jeno normally lays. “ don't worry about it baby.. just lay with me it's been a long day”

 

Jeno concerned as hell releases a steady breath and doesn't pressure the other to talk tonight,  he leaves for a moment trying to piece together what's been going wrong the past few days and gets ready to get into bed.  Jaemin on the other hand cried a little just whatsoever not ready to say a word about what happened today.

 

He scooted over and didn't say a word holding in all he felt inside until Jeno joins him in the bed hesitantly going to cuddle him and then only resting an arm around him giving him a soft peck on the cheek…his warmth, presence and touch was like a magnet Jaemin couldn't fight against.

 

Just when Jaemin needed Jeno the most he pushed him away,  he felt shitty inside and out.. both deep in thought eventually got closer and cuddled into each other's embrace until Jaemin rolled over to caress the side of Jeno's face causing the alpha to open his eyes.

 

“ Jaemin.. baby.. I'm sorry about what just happened I just don't know what to do..”

 

Jeno replied no sound hard feelings just a soft smile making its way onto his face gritting a little bit of the bad feeling Jamin had in his chest away “ it's alright you just weren't in the mood and I understand.. I won't bug you about what's wrong because I know you'll tell me when you're ready to so don't stress.. it's been a long day for me too... I love you”

 

Jaemin's heart melts peacefully as Jenos soft lips pressed against his and reassurance floods his mind and body.

 

…

 

“You're right I do love you  and that's why you deserve to know what's going on,  if I don't tell you now I won't tell you then, I should have told you when I got the news …”

 

…

 

“Jeno………….. I'm pregnant”

 


	21. 20

A large crowd of Alpha’s huddled before Taeyong and Jaehyun during a quiet morning..

“Good Morning everyone, I am glad you all made a show on time, It’s great to see so many faces…” Jaehyun begins to announce to the crowd once it seemed everyone was there.

 

This was a emergency surprise meeting and all were fairly anxious about what was going on, Taeyong and Jaehyun wave Jeonghan and Seungcheol also present to their sides with a smile. Once the other two lead Alpha’s join their sides they all face the crowd.

 

“We all know that our hunting grounds have become a little..scarce with food”

 

All the Alpha’s are enticed by the subject of this meeting after the verdict is released and the leaders have finally decided to address it, as many complaints were filed into the Alpha’s they waited a bit to actually form a plan before introducing it to their subjects.

 

“We have heard all of yours worries and complaints and taken them into mind, we share the same worries and fear..We have been faced with stolen crops, kill and have come to the attention one of our loyal Alpha’s Johnny Seo’s mate was attacked late in the night several days ago…”

 

Eyes and heads turn looking for Johnny but of course he isn't in the crowd, he’s nowhere but with his mate nursing her back to the healthiest state she could be in. Taeyong and Jaehyun let the word settle in the crowd. Apologies for the absent packmate, more worry and anger has now instilled in the crowd and the people wanna hear more..

 

“We Alpha’s don't think we are facing a mere shortage, We think it may be something a little more, this something more--” Taeyong is shut down as Jaehyun steps forward...

 

“We are being targeted by a unknown threat!!!” Jaehyun more invested in this situation with a higher energy rally’s up the crowd with a booming presence, Alpha voice reigning in the subjects till they all were riled up with adrenaline and pride.

 

“We need you, Each and every one of you to help us make this place-- this _home_ to all a safer, better place! We will not go down like this!!” Jaehyun shouts and it only takes but a moment to get the crowd to raise a fist in the air in agreeance a loud pack howl reigning over the village.

 

Taeyong sighs but nods raising his fist as well…

 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol follow the move, it was just like it was back in Quiet Rain village but a bit more lively. It brought memorable happy tears to Jeonghan’s eyes. He was happy to be in a safe place but also one that reminded him of a home.

 

All the Alphas had something to be fighting for now. Family, Love, Friends and a home that would not be destroyed without a fight.

 

...

 

Later on…

 

...

 

“So.. you won’t see me for a few days baby..I’m sorry”

Jungwoo and Lucas lying in bed having a talk about the change in schedule applied to all Alpha’s after the talk that had happened that morning had dulled their normal night out.

 

“How far will you be going?” Jungwoo asks snuggling closer to Lucas as if he already was going to leave. Lucas doesnt wanna tell him how far he will be going because he knows that will make the omega anxious and scared which wouldn’t be good for him or the pup.

 

“Not too far, Don't worry...I’m always with you” Lucas smiles kissing the other’s cheeks wrapping a arm around him lovingly. Jungwoo chuckles “You cheesy man!”

 

“You love it, I know you do”

 

Jungwoo purrs nodding hugging hard onto his mate trying to relish everything about him, he knows their time is already running out. Lucas is one of the alphas being sent out first of the morning to head out past hunting territory to hunt and he’ll be back the earliest but still the new hunting regimen as Lucas explained was that most alphas are pushing their territory landmarks and camping to ensure no one will take them.

 

“I do..I do indeed”

 

Lucas closes his eyes, he really didn't wanna leave but he had duties to fulfill and if he couldn't keep his home safe he couldn't keep Jungwoo and the pup safe. It was scary but luckily he had already devised a plan with the other alpha’s on how to keep their mates safe and untouched.

 

“Will you stay safe for me?” Jungwoo asks quietly before dozing off.

 

…

 

Lucas smiles kissing Jungwoo with certainty “Of course, you two have to do the same alright?”

 

He murmurs talking to both Jungwoo and the unborn pup between them.

Jungwoo tried to think about it like his life before he got with Lucas but it was hard, Lucas was just worried something would happen. Jungwoo was a essential to his life, his happiness and well being. A family was already born. Both would do everything in their power to stay together and happy.

 

Of course” Jungwoo promises.

 

Lucas nods “I love you”

 

Jungwoo answers back as he falls asleep.

 

...

 

Middle of the night yet another instance occurs…

 

…

 

Haechan couldn't sleep no matter how bad or desperately he wanted to, he just couldn't lie down and be still his thoughts on a rush in and out of his mind. Deep breaths, trying to clench and release every limb in his body, closing his eyes and counting down from 1,000,000 plus imagining himself sleeping didn't work. Nothing did. Absolutely Nothing helped..

 

…

 

Swearing internally Haechan sits up and looks over at Mark. It’d been too long since Haechan found out he was pregnant and god he didn't wanna be pregnant the longer he hid it from everyone, he was getting nervous about the process and himself.

 

…

Breathing getting jacked up to the point where he had to hold his heart and tense up as to not shake so miserably he huffed in and out till he cried. Hot tears soaking his cheeks and fingertips as he tried to wipe away his overstimulation breakdown.

 

Scraping his hair back getting hot and claustrophobic he stumbled out of bed Mark snoring his ass off like every other night unaware he was up and roaming.

 

Dizzy and fairly blind from tears clouding up the dark bedroom Haechan felt around until he could find the familiar doorway of the bathroom his bare feet meeting cold tile making him chill but feel much cooler. Grabbing onto the basin of water he sucked in a breath before ripping his shirt off and throwing it away before stuffing his head into the water.

 

Cold and water rushed up his unplugged nose and into his ears engulfing his face and hair..

 

The surge of adrenaline brought him back to life and he swung his head back water flying over his head from his hair to the floor dripping down his face and nape the cold droplets running over his pecs and back tickling his nerves…

 

Raking his wet hair backwards Haechan has got his head in the game.

 

His stomach gurgles as he goes to sneak back to bed and he stops hand flying over his tummy. He still cant believe theres a pup in there, not just his dinner. It doesnt make sense. How did this actually happen?

 

Pausing in the bedroom doorway Haechan tries to piece together how he and Mark made a whole life in one night.

 

He scowls and scoffs at the big lump in their cot snoring like a idiot hair sticking straight up and one of his socks hanging halfway off his foot lopsided off the end of the bed. How did that guy do this? Haechan asks himself looking at his belly, he would never understand. I mean he knows what exactly happened but damn how he did he let that happen?

 

Numb to the feeling of his own fear at that point Haechan moves along grabbing a clean dry white shirt putting it on and exchanging his pants for some short gray shorts. Mark didn't move a bit face in his pillows still snoring loud enough for the whole village to hear.

 

As he kneeled down to move the loud snoring alpha around till he shut up Haechan gets a cramp up his back and grunts backing away. “Ah funk my spine!” the omega whimpered stnading straight up to flex his pain out nearly moving into the tall floor to head mirror.

 

Groaning in temporary pain Haechan winces, he snuffs at the snoring mark in bed hoping he was glad he didn't get his hands on him.

 

What a night!!!!

 

Glancing at himself in the mirror Haechan sighs again eyeing his wet dog looking self all slender and pouty, a miniature baby bump the only thing poking out from under his shirt. As much as he tried to ignore it, it was there, the smell of a impregnated omega had tainted his own natural sweet scent, he looked sleep deprived and he was but he wouldn't admit it was over this pup he conceived.

 

He didn't know how he felt. It pissed him off so bad!

 

Was he happy to be here or was he not ready and upset?

 

He was limiting himself to sides when he could just grow into a decision on how he felt but he didn't want to, he was too jumbled up and impatient to figure what needed time to be figured out out.

 

…

 

Was this really that bad?

 

…

 

Drawing a trembling hand over his stomach slowly and gently raising his shirt with every inch of the bump he touched he just took a moment to see what his heart and mind said to him when he thought and touched the life inside him. What did the Haechan without complaints say?

 

…

 

He said…

 

…

 

He said he l--

 

“Haechan”

 

Haechan tripped about as he jumped turning when he heard Mark’s voice behind him. He didn't even recognize the noxious snoring had stopped. That’s what he get for having his back turned too long.

 

There Mark sat rubbing his head, as cute as he may have looked half awake Haechan still wanted to cuss the latter out for scaring him like that. As if the timezones switched Haechan began to break towards the bed but Mark was alarmed when Haechan just like the other incidents the past few days makes a run for it like he was doing he wasnt supposed to be doing.

 

“What were you doing?”

 

Haechan yanks away and gets into bed tugging the covers over him but Mark smelling the bad feeling in the room wrangled the covers off hogging them to his side knowing the other would argue with him. Haechan rolls to him reaching for the covers but Mark kicks them off his side of the bed.

 

“What’s going on?” Mark asks again a little more stern since he woke up all the way. Haechan feels cornered and immediately rolls back over messing around with the thin bed cover sheet kicking it around not answering.

 

“Shut up” he grumbles like the brat he can be-correction.The brat he is.

 

Mark glares at his back ready to go on a rant, he’s had a lot to say the past few days and now was the time he was ready to let it free. Why not now? If not now then he’s letting Haechan win another round.

 

“Don't start Hyuck, You've been smelling funny, being more bratty than normal, acting weird, eating like..a..a lot and for gosh sake you always have to use the bathroom when I have to!!”

 

Haechan snickers sassily at the last part of Mark’s remark list “Really Mark?”

 

Mark belts out a big “YES”

 

Haechan laughs “It's not my fault your too shy to go while your hunting ya baby!”

 

Mark gets heated when Haechan degrades him, he has always had a weak spot for being made smaller than what he is. As of the moment he was tired of the bullying he’s endured and not speaking up. He was in a relationship where it felt there was a unequal amount power. Mark had to fight to have equal ground with Haechan..

 

“That’s not what you were calling me that one night” the alpha says blatantly referring to a night out of two both remember.

 

Haechan’s jaw drops a little bit at the snide but so confident unexpected comeback, Mark never..talks about..that!!

 

“Alright shut the fuck up Mark, go to sleep i’ve had enough of you already” Haechan says his head hurting from getting so mad. He was so close to slipping but he was too scared. Mark put him at a disadvantage and if they kept up with the argument and his anger was what manifested out of his fear and worry.

 

Wait a minute……… Haechan. Lee Donghyuck. Was scared?

 

...

  
“I've had enough of you badgering me when i'm trying to help!, Something’s changed about you Haechan and I wanna know what's going on”

 

Haechan’s last nerve severs and he whips on Mark angry tears already have been spewing from his eyes. His throat clenches up and he chokes out his confession, he should've listened to Jaemin and the nurses when they said to just tell Mark but look at what happened he bottled it up and the bottle is exploding..

 

“I'M PREGNANT…”

 

Mark is shot, with shock and angst hoping he didn't hear what he heard but when his heart recuperates after a tripped out beat he nods, Haechan is breathing furiously visibly shaking with overstimulation from his emotions. Mark already registered how hard it must've been to get _that_ out, he could never see himself doing this.

 

“YOU HEAR THAT?! YOU DAMN S-SON OF A..…”

 

Giving out of his own outburst Haechan rocks forward unable to hold himself up any longer, Mark already was there to hold him his heart skipping beats and mind blanking out.

..

 

.

 

Sobbing against Mark’s shaking body still giving the omega support when he was too weak to walk Haechan hugged the older man. Mark was there to draw energy from..The tremulous feeling in his body and mind subsequent to the pregnancy news made Mark feel like shattering.

 

Haechan just didn't wanna it to be true, he was so scared, upset that he couldn't feel happy about doing what he was made to do as a omega, its one of the sole reasons he presented as this way. If he was ambitious and grateful he would be able to smile and use his joy as a means to a end for walking the path of parenthood.

 

“I didnt know..I'm sorry..” Mark whispers

 

...

 

“I-I dont..me-mean to..” Haechan doesnt care what Mark was saying he was the one who needed to apologize for everything.

 

...

 

Sore hearts, overflown minds and bodies in dire need of support and love to keep moving collided and the two stayed just like that sharing a moment they’d never forget..

 

* * *

 

 

“Ten get up!” 

 

…

 

“I'm gonna..if you...don't get up”

 

Taeyong’s voice was going in one of Ten’s ears and out the other, he was falling back asleep and like any other morning he wasnt getting up till he felt like it. He had completely forgotten about the schedule for today. 

 

“Alright you asked for it”

 

…

 

Ten was already gone again but when the warm covers were strewn from him he curled up with a snappy growl only to receive a big hand slapping down on his ass so hard he whimpered out a load moan. “DAMN ALRIGHT!”

 

Taeyong eyes dark and reflecting heavy annoyance is storming the bedroom packing things and cleaning waiting for Ten to get out of bed. “Put something on and hurry up we gotta go” Tae nods toward the main room, he was dressed in a loose quite thin tank and tight pants, big burly boots and edgy white locks that made him look so bad and mad sexy.

 

His Alpha’s body was so slender but strong, he looked like a badass man but in reality it was obvious he was a big lovable cuddle bug. Don't believe Ten? Just wait till you see the man’s smile.  

 

Ten fixing his hair with puffy tired eyes made a morning smirk checking his alpha out first thing “You look delicious, can I eat some breakfast before I --”

 

“Here throw this on, you can change when you get over to the other’s” Taeyong chucks a shirt at Ten nailing him right in the mouth cutting him off his innuendo smothered.

 

Ten glares at Taeyong’s back but puts the loose pale blue button up on sliding on some spare slacks and getting out of bed. It took him a minute to remember what all was happening today. When he came out to the main room yawning he stopped..

 

Taeyong had neatly and delicately packed outfits, underclothes, bathing stuff, socks and a spare pack of extra things he knew only Ten needs in a big bag folded and arranged. Ten sighs smiling “Only you Yong-ie” 

 

Taeyong drops a little snippet of leaves and meds into the side with his clothes in the pack completing his luggage. Picking up the bag he hands it to Ten and leaves for a moment coming right back to stuff some toast in Ten’s open mouth because he was ranting about how ocd Taeyong was.

 

“Mmdajaspprrrhh...awwwmmpphhh cmmmmphhhonn” 

 

Taeyong already has the door open and is leading Ten across village grounds with his luggage and breakfast. 

 

The plan devised by Taeyong, Jaehyun, Yuta, Mark, Lucas, Jeno, Youra and Sooyun along with the sudden inclusion of Chenle and Jisung was to have all the omega’s put in the large house off the corner of the village grounds west of the cottages while the Alphas were gone hunting for the few days.  

 

Ten wasnt too keen on being pent up in a place with a bunch of people he didn't know too well but some he did but he had no choice, to be fairly truthful he kinda felt something knowing that his alpha cared enough about him to want to keep him safe, other countless “relationships” he would've been let out to get beat or killed and worse..

 

“Why cant I just stay home?” Ten whines looking for a certain answer from Taeyong when he asked the question.

 

“You cant stay home because I want you safe with the others while i'm gone..I cant afford anymore tragedies in this village let alone one of them being you getting into something. Ive already let so many down..”

 

…

 

“I know you don't want to but I want whats best for you, I'm trying to keep you safe..i'm sorry there isn't another option if there was id go with it. The reason behind this is so that you're okay. I cant lose you” Taeyong explains going into more depth as to why he was doing this his answer coming out to make Ten feel even more…

 

“..I see…”

 

Taeyong can see new wheels turning in Ten’s head but he just smiles a little and wraps his arm around him as they walk to the big house, it looks like the village is busy sending the alphas off and getting ready for a new day with a strange new schedule. 

 

“Ten!” Haechan on the second floor of the house throws open the shutters to scream at him from meters away. Ten gives him a middle finger bouncing around Haechan returning the gesture and yelling at him to bring his fatass over quick..

 

Once the two had arrived and entered the warm home spacious and neatly stocked with the needed materials Taeyong joins the other omegas Alpha’s for a talk leaving Ten to go meet everyone and find his room. A couch is what he found there he sat tossing his luggage to the side.

 

“Ten get the fuck up here!! I got tea” Haechan and Renjun slip downstairs to grab Ten before he can kick his feet back and chill.

 

“Back up hoe i'm coming” Ten answers getting up to follow the two upstairs. 

 

The big house is quite modern looking for the other buildings on village site, it was warm, open and once again roomy. Ten was surprised to find 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms upstairs along with several other rooms downstairs. He was reconsidering his spot on the couch. 

 

Following the omegas into the last room down the hall Haechan and Renjun, a sad looking Sicheng and distanced Doyoung sit on the small cot by the window. The omegas were all expected to be fairly bummed out without their mates for a few days and the angst in the house just darkened up.

 

“SO first off...Word came around that Emmeline got…” Haechan starts grabbing Ten’s attention but nods his head around instead of clarifying what happened to her. Ten knew what happened a few crucial details he promised to keep between him and Taeyong prohibited him from saying much more. Gossiping was what he did best but he wasnt doing so well right now.

  
“Did you know?” Haechan asks Renjun looking to Ten sitting him down next to them. 

 

Ten looks around not saying anything but his habit to smirk a little pokes at the corner of his lips and the two scoot closer gasping “What happened?!!”

 

Ten backs up “Guys chill!”

 

“It’s not because we wanna make fun of her” Renjun says sitting back down, Haechan nods in agreeance “Yeah it’s just we wanna know if she’s completely gonna get better”. Ten looks at his feet wanting to say what the two wanted to hear but keeping quiet. 

 

“She probably won't be completely ok..ever...She really got..it” 

 

“It?” Renjun raises a brow begging with his dark eyes for Ten to spill, Haechan smarter than the usual with this kinda conversation sighs “Who told you not to tell?”

 

Ten groans already found out “..Taeyong”

 

When the two hear the alpha's name their both hesitant on asking for Ten to still say and then they're not. Taeyong was a threat to them when it came to trouble, but they had nothing to lose asking.

 

“And you! Ten the Queen of Hoetry! Listened and kept your big mouth shut?!” Haechan exaggerates pressuring his friend into spilling, he was scared of Taeyong which he knew was downstairs could find out but he didn’t care. 

 

Ten keeps trying to decide.. “She..She was--”

 

A loud door slamming shut from the other side of the hall shut everyone up, Sicheng and Doyoung turned. 

 

“God..not again” 

 

Renjun dove out of bed recognizing Youra’s voice and Ten and Haechan looked at each other confused.

 

“Yeah run away! We sure are fixing shit up aren't we!”

 

“There isn't shit to fix, that attitude you had wasnt telling me you were tryna fix things!! If you still have a problem with me then talk don't --”

 

Sooyun has already made it out the bedroom to follow Youra “I wasnt giving you any attitude, if anyone has attitude its you right now”. Youra turns on the other female their hot scents clashing with each others. 

 

“Because unless I step up and be loud you never leave me alone! Your being a damn thick headed mutt--”

 

“Girls don't! We are all capable of getting along” Nari limps out of the bedroom holding her well slowly swelling belly to help calm down the girls. Jaehyun and Renjun have pinned Youra and Sooyun to opposing walls of the hall quick, Taeyong and the other alphas get up tp help making the space cramped.

 

“Nari relax baby go lay back down” Jaehyun trades spots with Doyoung so he could go get Nari to rest again her being pent up not good on her body. Youra takes Renjun’s hand and exits downstairs with a angry aura. Sooyun let's Doyoung do the same dragging her to the vacant bathroom. 

 

“So we have drama already? Tsk tsk” Haechan breaks the silence. Everyone in this devised plan was in for some rough nights.


	22. FYI&Explanations

Ok so like the deal with this chap is, im changing the rules my kind of omegaverse. Beta's can go into heat. Second. Pregnancy's don't last 9 months, they last about five or six and signs and growth happens quick. SO it's kinda like twilight where bella literally gave birth like two weeks later lol..there is too many pregger omegas to have em all waiting nine months in the story and stuff so like yea..

Also warning there's about to be angsty and violent material up ahead, happy stuff and smexy stuff but also pov from the alpha's out on the camping comin out too. So guys shiz is abt to change up so much. Like get ready. 😈


	23. [ UNDER CONSTRUCTION ]

**_This book is going under heavy construction after some hella constructive feedback._ **

 

**_Meaning..._ **

 

**_. Parts will be cut out_ **

**_. ships may not be featured as much or not at all throughout the rest of the story_ **

**_. i'm sorry if your ship sinks a little. If you want a ship story lemme know and ill make it especially for you_ **

**_. Spell checks and errors in writing will be fixed soon enough_ **

_**. The story may be deleted and republished (don't know if that's what needs to happen)** _

**_. Revamped parts and possibly less characters.._ **

**_. Sporadic updates_ **

**_. Sorry if ur comments get deleted make sure to refresh your page or tab often cuz im constantly changing things_ ** ****

**_. comments r so helpful plz comment so I can better my writing and make content you like_ **

**_. lots of author notes like this will be published_ **

****

**_Lastly..._ **

 

**_WHY AM I DOING THIS?_ **

 

_**Well long story short based on the feedback I got, my transition needs improving and flow of the plot through characters is a foggy road. I have too much going on and it's hard to all piece together into the story overall. Minor things and the story as a whole needs improvement and I wanna do that. If your wondering what feedback I got check the comments and see where i'm coming from.** _


	24. 21

The worst and best of things happened in the night like always..

 

Nari sits straight up in her cot with a harsh intake of breath like she did when she woke up from her coma..

 

Her hands clasped around her belly as a strange rumble and lurch in her stomach made her panic, breathing so heavy she was wheezing she feels a dull pain between her legs.

 

“Agh! Oh no, oh noo..--Jaehyun!” she calls out taking deep breaths forgetting she wasn't at home.

 

Instead of Jaehyun came Sooyun and Doyoung poking in at the door.

 

“Nari?”

 

Another lurch makes Nari gasp and she cramps in her center. She knew she wasnt going into labor or close to having the pup so this scared her half to death. She whines rubbing her belly, Sooyun enters to check her out “What’s wrong?”

 

Nari a thin layer of sweat beginning to form over her skin all over still deep breathing lays back trying to shrug her nightgown off..

 

“Nari what're you doi--”

 

“The baby..the baby..it’s doing something” she panics cramps flying up her back as she moves too much.

 

“You guys good?” A half awake Jaemin enters the room..

Sooyun grabs Nari’s festering hands and urges her to calm down. The strange cramps pool in her center and ride out down her thighs making them hurt, it’s as if her body is trying to expand and move a hard ball of steel downwards farther into her womb.

 

Sooyun is worried, bad. Nari is hissing almost as she breathes. She shaking in her hold. A pain stricken but terrified face, wide eyes and open lips emitting hot breaths and held back words of fear.

 

…

 

More faces fill the room and watch too anxious to ask what’s happening, no one knows anyway. Nari stays clenched, tensed and pent up till suddenly she feels a rod like something move to poke her stomach from inside.

 

…

 

She realizes then and tears not of fear something was happening to her pup but tears of joy her pup was doing a special something that was a perfect sign flowing from her eyes. Sooyun follows Nari their hands still locked together hard enough to hurt for support. Slowly and heavily Nari lies back down with a break of a relieved moan..

 

“Nari?”, Spectating eyes peer into the room onto Nari, her state of distress was diffusing into a calm and happy look.

 

The omega was so happy her mind pulled a lightbulb on from out of nowhere….

 

“Rihyun…” Nari breathes tears of joy still leaking from her eyes, she stares at the ceiling everyone in the room muffling and blurring out. It was her and the pup for a minute…

 

“Nari? You gotta talk to me. Whats wrong?” Sooyun begs shaking the hand that's still holding onto Nari’s. The female's eyes are shiny, glassy, she shimmers in sweat and looks at the ceiling as if no one is with her. The small almost goofy looking smile on her face is questionable..

 

“Nothing is wrong…”

 

…

 

“Her name is Rihyun…”

 

…

 

“She’s starting to kick”

 

* * *

 

Renjun kicks Youra’s leg as he wakes with a groan.

 

Thinking he was drenched in water or something he clutches at his clothes and forces open his eyes. It took him a minute for his body to wake up and tell him something was off. He already recognizes the uncomfortable and barely familiar heat wave that's laid itself on his body. It’s like tar thickening and hardening stuck to him.

 

His body has been trying to cool down in his sleep but he woke up still swimming in the heat the layers of moisture on his otherwise known as seat coated his skin so thick his clothes were soaked and stuck to every part of his slim curvy torso.

 

Renjun all his senses on a rush rolls over, the rocky rough roofing digs into his skin and he’s laying right on a tight painful erection between his legs. Twinkling stars and a night sky still dances overhead and he wishes it could calm him down but he’s long lost his cool consumed in a heat.

 

Heats spelled Hell for him, he always got them at the worst of times….Light snores and sniffles from his side was another whole level drop. He wished he slept inside with the boys, not alone and forced to face his most wild temptation that just so happened to be so close to him.

 

Why couldn't his beta status just save him from shit like this? He has to have one of the rare conditions of getting ruts out of nowhere in the span of sporadic dates.

 

...

“Injun-ie?”

 

The only thing Renjun couldn't have by him at this time had perked up voice drowsy but still song-songy like always calling him by his cute nickname. On full blast everything a rut desires from a alpha tramples him and he breaks whimpering where he lay. Everything hurt with need so fast he couldn't breathe.

 

Getting dizzy he gulped down a giant rock in his throat and tries to gain what little composure he could answering her back.

 

“Hm?” he replies trying to sound normal, he didn't understand why he wanted to hide it when any alpha would know what was up.

 

“Do you smell that?” asks Youra, tensed up Renjun moves to his side putting his back to the female aside him. He played dumb and dug his fingers into the rooftop exterior its grittiness hurting his still healing up hand. Gritting his teeth he holds back a whine.

 

Youra’s scent was beautiful just like his own foggin up his senses covering them in a film. He closed his eyes but his dizziness grew worse and his unbalanced rut roared him into submission quick.

 

Youra was already in action before Renjun gave up trying to hide his state of being…

 

Getting up she rolled the male over, he was a shiny, heavy breathing, rigid mess..Renjun opens his eyes mouth watering when he looks up to the alpha above him a glance of worry in her eyes. He reaches up for her not letting his fear to touch and tell her what to do get in the way.

 

Ruts don't care about nervous plebs, they get what they want or they take away from you.

 

“Awe Renjun” Youra sighs softly, he whimpers the mewl coming from the back of his throat. He was heavy, he needed something to cool down. All he could feel was a indescribable pull towards Youra. Even his sight narrowed out and focused on one thing.

 

Her…

 

Trying to diffuse the craze and pain he rubs her cheek with his thumb cupping her face, her skin was soft and beautiful like the rest of her. He knew he wanted her before this but now he wants her more than ever.

 

…

 

“Hold my hand for a minute i'm gonna help you” she soothes lips pink and drawing to watch when she speaks, her almost shoulder length wavy hair with its almost platinum blonde color shimmering in the dark, her steady gaze was flipping switches in him.

 

Beginning to pull his denim jacket off the little weight off him going along with his soaked shirt leaving him in his pants and suffocating draws. Youra rubs his head babying him rather than doing anything really helpful. She honestly was just making it worse.

 

Letting go of her hand whining he cupped her face again hand loosely falling to her jawline where her own hand joined his treading down her chest to stop right at her heart. Her brows were furrowed in worry, Youra knew what he wanted but she couldn't give that to him. As much as she cared for him that was too much...but so tempting.

 

Renjun had his own set of wants, so did Youra. The draw went both ways, the lust was mutually shared.

 

“...i can't” she says sadly when the beta takes his free hand to her thigh, she brings the one she was holding to her face pressing it against her reddening cheeks. She was beginning to want it more and more sharing the rut with him. She was a late presenter and had been exposed to so little of heats and omegas in them she didn't know how to reel herself in all that well.

 

He was gonna beg but he didn't..

 

If their faces were not enough temptation their bodies were off the chart..

 

“I don't know what to do..your my.. Friend” she breathes the conflict showing up in her voice all solemn.

 

Renjun was friendzoned and it made him snap for a minute. Giving the hand she was holding a rough pull over his head Youra was slunked atop him if she was gonna catch herself. She blushed hard, familiar flags popping up. Her alarms were setting off..

 

“I’m more than your friend alpha..i'm yours” the beta says shamelessly swatted around by his need and toyed with by her existence. He was wanting to play and be played with by someone he just couldn't whatsoever have. She perched above him now all hot and bothered reeking sex appeal wouldn't give in.

 

“Renjun..your my..f-friend” Youra repeats impaling the beta’s heart with her own knife at heart, she wields it so begrudgingly.

 

…

 

_It hurt._

 

…

 

Being a beta out of many ready to give themselves up to someone fully when they had a part and half of them that was made to find someone to have not give to was for not when Youra rejects him.

 

Youra unbeknownst to Renjun didn't want to hurt him, she wished she wasn't saying this to him but she wasnt wielding her words so crudely to hurt him, she still used them to hurt the person who made her this way. Made her unable to feel like dedicating her heart to someone just for them to break it.

 

She couldn't do that.

 

She felt and knew just how much Renjun actually wanted and liked her, she's had a strange feeling all along that he's felt this way. Yes the rut was an implement but you couldn't mistake Renjuns pleading eyes, open arms and wanting heart for this undying rut lust.

 

…

 

She was beautiful. In the starlight. A vision the heavens made.

 

…

 

He wished there was a way around or over her walls, if he could get his hands on the person who made her build those walls he would.

 

Youra Is contemplating the same thing, a way around her boundaries, a way to hop the fence, build a tunnel under…. Anything.

 

…

 

Then she finds it. “I can't say yes,  I can't give all of me to you but I can give you as much as I can”

 

He finds it too.

 

“Okay. I'm your friend  but….. being friends we have a few benefits….tonight”  he compromises beautifully, she agrees.

 

They flipped the switch.

 

Yanking her down on his level Renjun switches places with the alpha, she gasps her back rubbing against the roof, she already has broken a sweat and heated up just from the tension, they dove into the deep end in seconds.

 

He couldn't believe he was here, turned on and with the girl he liked, it was a prized experience.

 

He was gonna go through it like tonight was his last night, licking his lips and peering into the alphas eyes before lowering going to get a taste of the shimmery lips she had but her finger cuts him off halting him pressing against his puckered lips.

 

“D-don't kiss me” Youra commands.

 

Something in him drops but Renjun doesn't let his chances fly and kisses her nose instead comfortably sliding himself fully atop her. Youra feels anxious memories she didn't want intruding on their time messing things up already and considered pushing Renjun off but she forced herself to hold through..

 

“Where do I start?” Renjun asks hands hesitating over Youra’s body unsure of where to touch first. Youra flushed and shivering from the enticing drug like scent of Renjun’s pheromones tickling her breathes out a soft “Anywhere”. Renjun is tempted to try to go back for her lips but he knows it would mess things up and if he had a easier way out this heat thing he would take it.

 

His hand find her hips and ride upward right beneath the cut out sleeveless shirt she wore meeting the soft skin of her abdomen fingertips pressing tenderly into her curves before drawing over the rounded sides of her chest and pulling the shirt off leaving her in her bra and shorts.

 

“Junnie-ah” Youra says the beta’s name.

 

Pausing where he was taking in the alpha’s fabulously endowed body he looks to her pearlescent pink lips and coal dark eyes glistening with lust and nervous butterflies right into his. He licks his lips thirsty inside and out.

 

“I-I changed my mind..”

 

Renjun raises a brow in question and she swallows before splaying her arms a little so pink and flustered a distressed shade somewhere in her body language.

 

“You can kiss me”

 

…

 

It takes but a second for Renjun to dive in his hot lips meeting hers rough. With a swallowed mewl of pain but liking Youra snakes a arm around the beta’s neck forcing herself to reel him in, her other takes place at his jawline lightly cupping his face as she has trouble responding to the kiss.

 

He was needing her and she shut out her fear once again to the back of her mind kissing back finally..melding together as Renjun’s arms became weak from the delight of the alpha’s lips moving against his body slowly fell onto hers not crushing her but resting comfortably.

 

Curling a leg inward as a stinging hot wet sensation in her core alerts her Youra makes a noise of approval letting the beta slip his tongue between her lips. Renjuns hip placently part her legs and the burning gets worse. She knows her body is giving in and she wants to let her mind and heart give in but she couldn't.

 

She could only let some of herself free for Renjun, the parts of her she was willing to get hurt again…

 

Shaking a little from too many feelings Youra breaks the kiss nipping at Renjuns bottom lip leaving him with a little bit of a bold manner as he continues bringing his attention to her neck, clavicle and chest the mounds of her breasts puckered and rounded in her cute baby pink bra.

 

The gentle innocent skin of her neck tasted of honeysuckle as he pressed his lips onto it sucking on the flesh enough to bring the blood to the area applying little love bites to every bit of skin he touched leading downward to her collarbones he also decorated in soon to be dark marks.

 

Drawing her chin upward releasing a few trailing breathy moans Renjun nestles his face between her breasts, Youra is on cloud 7 the feeling of living in the moment without feelings already accustomed to the skill and feistiness behind Renjun’s every touch and move on her and her body.

 

She arched her back sitting up enough to unclasp the garment for him pulling his shirt over his head the lean cute upper body he had making her smile.

 

“So cute” she says running a couple fingers down the line of his abdominals, he curls up in response “Shut up~” he whines playfully grabbing onto both her wrists keeping them secure against the roofing holding her still.

 

Renjun can feel his hardon yearning for the hot moist heat of Youra’s center radiating through her clothing.

 

Finicky he kisses her again drooping his hips ever so lightly to rub against hers and she hisses moaning lowly..

 

He feels like drooling getting his mouth all over her perky breasts sucking and toying with her hard pointy buds making her wiggle about and only draw more heat down towards her core, she was hot and ready..

 

Or was she really?

 

“Should we take it that far?”

 

…

 

Youra knows what Renjun is asking and

 

…

 

She gives in.

 

“As far as you need to take things to feel better is the limit”

 

Renjun knows there is no side punishment for intercourse between, she cant bear children unless they were the other way around. She gave him permission and he took her like he wanted to..

 

…

 

In due time Youra was filling the night with her sounds of pleasure..

 

Renjun was burrowed between her legs tasting the alpha’s raw juices of arousal tongue exploring every fold and crevice of her center teasing the erect bud of nerves above it all, her soft thighs were wet with sweat and wetness rubbed against the beta’s temples as he devoured his alpha wholeheartedly leaking from in his pants.

 

Sex on the rooftop was out of the ordinary but it is what it is.

 

It made the action euphoriating.

 

Moaning like a song Youra is riding her ups into Renjun’s tongue licking every inch of her and sucking out her ecstasy. She tasted of sweet nectar and her flushed pink core was impossible to not wanna sink into, getting greedy Renjun toys with her clit until she breathlessly spurts cumming from out of nowhere.

 

Youra could remember the last time she had sex with someone but it wasnt as great as this time..

 

“Ahh baby..” she cries out legs quivering from the tidal wave of bliss exploding in her groin rushing throughout her body, the stars were swimming over her head. THe night was swallowed in her enjoyment.

 

Renjun not finished lapping up her high inserts a digit into the tight slit he was messing with using his tongue at first and next thing Youra knows she crying out from being thrusted into rapidly her climax still gushing out now being taunted out of her.

 

Both hands stuck doven into Renjun’s hair pressing his hot tongue against her made her experience so much hotter..

 

He added two fingers her walls constricting around his fingers the friction of her wet cavern wanting to be felt around something else other than his fingers. Impossibly pent up hard and dripping pre-cum Renjun groans biting his lip as the sight made him feel like cumming right then.

 

She was so goddamn sexy he wanted to..god he wanted to..have her all to himself forever but this was merely the end, they labeled their relationship as friends with benefits and Renjun assumed that was all they would ever be. It turned him off but made him want to do his best at the one shot he had.

 

Swirling her hips about till she was getting breathless her second orgasm on the edge from Renjun’s fingers reaching a good spot inside her she pleaded back and forth with him to never stop.

 

Clear view to Renjun was Youra naked unlike him head up to the sky, shiny from sweat and her pretty breasts moving about when she moved her hands now scraping at the roofing  adding to help her hold back her second go swollen bottom lip trapped in a bite.

 

He didn't mind if this was his one shot..

 

It was gonna be his best.

 

“Cum Alpha” Renjun moans thrumming his fingers at a sporadic pace into her changing up the tempo as frequently as he could. She heaves upward the second tidal wave rushing at her until she gets caught in the rip and her orgasm’s secretion pour onto Renjun’s hand all for him to lap up like he was dehydrated.

 

Humming into her Renjun keeps Youra going past her limits..he didnt wanna stop but she knew was fed up and honestly needed to come and down and sleep worn out.

 

The others including the village were probably wondering where the racket was coming from. As long as they didnt know it was them having some loud sex on the roof they would be fine.

 

“Baby..baby..mm-ahh baby” She rubs the beta’s head pulling away and he whines following her until she closes her legs and Renjun mouth all glossy from her dripping pussy licks her lips a sinful sexy smirk on his face.

 

“Please tell me we’ll do this again” he murmurs mischievously.

 

Youra falls back slack dazed and alight all over... “...next time..i want you in me..”

 

He smiles “Will do Alpha. Will do”

 

* * *

 

Haechan doesnt leave his room at all the next couple days, he ate his food in the bedroom, used the bathroom and slept most of the few days away.

 

Everyone was skippy today because they thought their alphas would be coming back..

 

With a new day brought new events..

 

Such as Renjun coming in the next morning with a post sex glow, a smile on his face, signs of a heat and a Youra emitting the same after sex glow and smiley expression the scent of her mate all over her. Youra took off for some good breakfast no bad thought intruding upon her perfect start of a day.

 

Renjun just went and laid down in the boys shared room to bask in his memories of last night…

 

He was a happy man, Youra was a happy woman but still the actual feelings were one sided. Only Renjun was in love.

 

Youra was in love with what she can get from Renjun, what pleasure she derives with their benefits, she feels horrible inside for feeling that way. Letting Renjun have her body and love her for her whilst she just only focuses on the sex. It was low of her and her values, morals and standards.

 

She was dull when she thought deeper on the matter so she dropped it..

 

Sooyun entered the kitchen looking tired and out of it, Youra ignored her and made her breakfast sitting at the table and eating in silence, Sooyun feels hella tempted to say something. Do something but she bites her tongue. She’s been this way for as long as she can remember knowing Youra..

 

Passing the kitchen to get a little snack Renjun pecks Youra’s forehead before heading upstairs all perky and go lucky.

 

…

 

Jaemin is going downstairs as Renjun is coming up and Jaemin stops snagging Renjun as he passes “Whoah Junnie you look…”

 

Renjun smiles “yeah?”

 

Jaemin stares then gives him a look before he lets him go. Renjun knows what the look meant before he goes upstairs to the room the boys shared and found himself sitting down to stare out the window.

 

…

 

It was another day, the alpha would be back and---

 

He jumps as in the open field below him outside separating the large Chalet he was in from the cottages of the village was a tall unmoving figure, slim and just standing in all black. Renjun rubbed his eyes but when he looks again there's still a man there..Judging by the figure a hip was cocked out and the man had dark locks and snowy white skin almost like a vampire.

 

…

 

It wasnt moving. His heart was pounding around in his chest, it was alpha. His stature read as one but if it was one Renjun knew that if the pack knew him he wouldn't be standing there like that...just staring..right into Renjun’s eyes with lifeless raven black eyes.

 

It isn't a shadow or hallucination, having sex cant make you do that..its not fog it's a clear day not as sunny but the outside was clear enough to not miss anything, the boys didn't draw on the windows either. He was positive he was having a staring battle with a intruder. A stranger… Not even one of the patrolling Alpha’s.

 

The beta rubs his eyes a second time and when he does the man is gone.

 

Renjun already knew what was going on and backed away from the window as Haechan on the floor wakes up to find him staring outside expressionless like he saw a ghost.

 

“Injunnie? Fuck you staring at?” Haechan grumpy and sailor mouthed as usual asks.

 

…

 

“Haechan stay here and don't move, we got a phat problem”

  



	25. 22

Jisung was nervous.

When he presented a while back he had to share a cottage with other Alphas till he found a empty cottage for himself, he wanted to have a good hold of the reigns before he lived independently. As much of a hassle it was to stay in a confined space with 3 men who always threatened to kick him out when he did something they didn't like he held through.

 

Jisung’s bullying story hadn't had a end yet, he would get roughed up hunting with bigger males despite his status, he was underestimated all his life and in the moment he always decided to roll solo. He still to this day along with Chenle is picked on and shat on by a alpha when they pass him in the forest.

 

Trauma has closed him up people..he prefers now to be absent in the world. No one except Chenle and his family know his name by heart and he’s a ghost in society. Looked down on by his own brethren. He still can tell you every detail about being beaten and sent away, frowned at and made feel inferior.

 

Jisung had felt like he was inferior to everyone else for the longest side telling himself alone and only alone is what he needed to be for the rest of his life.

 

Chenle had become his only person he would like by his side on a daily, they split up but always found each other again. Jisung for once wasnt nervous with another presence nearby.  As long as it was Chenle.

 

However his everlasting fear that Chenle was taking over his life scared him when he thought about it..

 

“Ok so like it’s messy..don't judge me and also im --”

 

Chenle back hugged the alpha as they stood in front of his personal cottage Jisung had forbidden them to visit when they hung out. Now that there was a rule that no one is safe therefore everyone needs to be somewhere inside at all times. Fear sat in the atmosphere but the alphas promised no one would be hurt if they followed the rules.

 

No one was out as much their were but a few alphas out to patrol every hour of the day. 

 

“It’s fine Jisungie we need to get inside, it’s gonna rain” Chenle whines reaching over his shoulder for the door but Jisung steps back “Ugh my place is weird and messy--”

 

Chenle actually quicker than Jisung for once pushes the boy against the door to open the door their weight against it pushing it open and they both fall into the dark cottage. 

 

“Chenle!! What the fuck!?!!!” 

 

Jisung exclaims on the ground, Chenle knows he made a bad move and Jisung will probably kick his ass so he takes off into the dark unknown cabin till he ends up in a large room.

 

…

 

A gaping hole in the ceiling natural light flooding in through it like a halo onto Chenle has him astounded. The dark spruce wood the cabin is made out of makes the pretty sight prettier..green vines bloomed pink flowers growing off the greenery sway from the wind hanging down into the cabin..

 

Rain droplets cascade into well that has been built in the midst of the big room the vines and flowers posing as a curtain around the circular fissure. The window before the omega is like a extra aesthetic part of the view. The shelves behind him on them jars of different sizes containing little glowing lightning bugs serving as more light.

 

Drapes of knitted artwork and paintings, pelts from kill and much more decorate the room. A unfinished canvas lie by the window half knitted things lie on a desk to his right, Jisung was...an artist.

 

Chenle didn't even hear the Alpha barging up behind him till it was late and he turns just in time to be grabbed by Jisung squealing.

 

“I should drop you on your head Lele damnit..” Jisung seethes playfully to the omega shaking him, he just laughs dolphin squeaks pitting out making Jisung laugh.

 

“Yah yah! I-I didn't know you were a artist!” Chenle says once Jisung lets him go shaking his head. This was the last room he wanted Chenle in. It was his hideout, when he claimed the cabin he was lucky enough to have a new build additional room to the place leaving him space to make his own.

 

He filled it up with his hobbies..

 

Hobbies no normal alpha would have so he covered up. SInce the day his father scolded him for drawing on his wall in his old bedroom when he was little telling him “that's for weaklings, you should be out there like a true man” has he held his secret inside. He never thought he’d come clean to anyone but of course it was Chenle. It was always Chenle.

 

Chenle didn't take over his life he just became a sole essential in it..

 

“I-I'm...yeah--Don't tell anyone or i’ll punish you” Jisung threatens deadpanning a death glare to Chenle. Chenle raised his hands at submission “Lips are sealed Alpha--Jisung” 

 

He did fear the Alpha to some point and that glare was serious, Jisung suddenly smiles breaking his facade and takes Chenle’s hand. “Ive not found anyone that was into this sort of stuff” he says leading him around the well the pretty rocks painted over with symbols catching Chenle’s eye. 

 

“I’m into a lot of things Jisung, just because your a alpha don't mean you have to be into working out and hunting, everyone is special..” the omega trails off squeezing Jisung’s hand. Jisung was put at ease for yet another part of him accepted..Chenle made him feel...Good about himself.

 

His dreams and aspirations were safe loved by someone and that felt so good, warm and loving. He was missing out on so many things without Chenle.

 

“But I'm not like i'm supposed to be--”

 

Chenle stops them as they reach the window stepping in front of Jisung to cup his face. “I hate when you beat yourself up Jisung-ah..it hurts me more than you” Chenle was serious when he said that his heart was getting stabbed to hear what Jisung had turned his internal dialogue into. 

 

He was always unique in the omega's eyes and to hear him put that uniqueness into the dirt burned and hurt..

 

…

 

Jisung looks down but Chenle perks his head back up forcing him to look at him, his sweet young face endearing to the alpha's eyes. Everything about the other was endearing, cute and lovable. 

 

“You are You. You're Not Everyone else. If people cant treat you right as you then they need to-screw off or something!! It’s ok to be you in front of others” Chenle preaches softly not breaking a second’s eye contact. 

 

Jisung was feeling it again. The pull, the want, the need. He wanted Chenle in every way possible. There was no one else on this planet that made him feel the way Chenle did..

 

“This. This is why I don't have friends..this is why I don't--”

 

Chenle huffs hugging the alpha tight...Jisung gasps a little but looks down at the emotionally invested omega. He really…

 

….

 

_ He really cared. _

 

“Please just love you for me, You don't need them..” Chenle whispers sadly into Jisungs chest Warmth and love surrounds them. The chemicals in their beings told them they needed to be together. Chenle was Jisung’s self care, Jisung was Chenle’s first love and rock. Standing tall and proud for him when he could do it himself.

 

…

 

“... All I need is you …” 

 

…

 

“Wh-what?” chenle looked slowly up to Jisung in disbelief.nearly choking on his the air, both boy’s cheeks were rosy and the proximity between them was so intimate the universe needed what happened next to happen.

 

Heart pounding, mind at acceptance for what he felt and body willing to show CHenle how much he was admitting he was in love with him  answered back as one.

 

“Lele, I…” 

 

Jisung approached the wall… taller than him for so long too deep in the ground to slide under….

 

He pulled the omega in closer than what was needed leaning in, Chenle felt it coming and he exploded within as his love was ready to burst from inside him. He truly wanted this alpha. They both met thinking they'd be mere friends now they're here.

 

…

 

“I love you” Jisung breaks the wall, he didn't have to climb over it and let it still exist. He broke it. Let himself through to the greener grass. The world behind his fear and insecurities was beautiful.

 

Chenle’s eyes shut just in time as Jisung’s lips enclose against his velvety soft and hot..his entire being called for his and melted against the alpha kissing him back with the utmost want and true passion. There wasnt a thing in the world that could take him down when he was with this man. 

 

Both feeling infinite and tied together so tight they couldn't break apart for all eternity through life laced together in every way possible. Jisung’s heart closed up opened to welcome Chenle as its other half and Chenle’s did the same. He realized had he not met Jisung that one night he wouldn't be here, would have Jisung, anyone or anything.

 

Maybe the rough holes in his life were supposed to be dug out for him to get here…He was supposed to lose his parents and family to be here, he was supposed to get hurt and keep forcing himself to walk, he was supposed to be here in this very moment to finally understand this is what life held for him.

 

Breaking for a breath Jisung forehead still resting against Chenle’s arms around him keeping him where him to be forever smiled. He’d never felt so complete.

 

Finally they got each other and to each other they were theirs to keep.

 


	26. 23

Jungwoo was heading out of the cabin for some time, he knew he shouldn't go against rules but he felt cramped up in the space of the others. He wanted some time alone, he was stuck to Nari’s side them both fantasizing about the future of their pups and their mates.

He couldn't believe when Nari told him that she dreamt her pups name up like a magic story..she got her first few kicks and stretches as well that night and he wished it was him. Really bad..but all jealousy aside he had to be patient. The expected day the omegas thought their alphas were returning they hadn't.

 

It was another day in the Chalet and Jungwoo was stuck in his head in the same room envious of his friend.. It had made him so jealous her pup was growing so fast and showing signs of it, he had a baby bump but the pup was growing but all he was getting was stretch cramps deep inside him.

 

“Jungwoo where are you going?” asks one of the omegas being Ten. Jungwoo in his gardening outfit and his materials in the shed by the patch nodded outside “Gonna go help with the patch, see if my flowers bloomed a bit more” he explains

 

Ten nods slowly drinking some sort of alcoholic concoction in his hand “welp..have fun and don't die” Ten waves loopily at Jungwoo before he skips by upstairs obviously a little tipsy.  

 

Shaking his head in pity Jungwoo steps outside and begins his trek across grounds to go the gardening patch far far off.

 

The clear sky above him has him wondering if the weather has interrupted the growth of the plants, he and Leyhan had crossed paths since last time and both talked about how the mystery robberies of the crops have messed up feeding times for the village and it keeps happening at the weirdest of times.

 

Almost halfway to the shed Jungwoo whistles wondering if the gardeners have had any new seeds come in from across the plains in Hardrock Pack.

 

“Daisy Daisy, Forever my daisy..” he sings.

 

…

 

“Daisy Daisy..”

 

…

  


“Daisy Daisy, your my new baby”

 

Jungwoo stops as the voice joins him and before he can blink he’s out cold.

 

* * *

 

“Youra! Baby!” Renjun sprints into the kitchen looking for his alpha, she’s nowhere to be seen but Sooyun is there.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sooyun asks concerned.

 

Renjun doesnt know where to start he’s so worried, he may be panicking for no reason but this sick twisting in his gut told him he wasnt stupid and something was wrong.

 

“There was a-a- there was --there--fuck! Just come with me!” Renjun cries reaching for the female dragging her upstairs as quick he could Sooyun tripping up behind him. Haechan is looking out the window as Renjun and Sooyun bust in.

 

“Yo what the fuck is going on?!”

 

“He was out there-like right there!” Renjun bumps Haechan out the way and he grunts hand flying to his belly protectively growling in both anger because he was angered and ignored.

 

Sooyun catches Haechan’s body language and instead of listening to Renjun she turns to Haechan wide eyed as the other nights incident pops into her head and click!

 

“Donghyuck your…”

 

…

Haechan freezes eyes widening, he feels like he got caught robbing his best friends house or something. He doesnt know what to say he’s been found out. How was he that transparent. He completely dropped his shock and confusion six feet under to just let himself to drop because of his realization that news to one flew to all and he was open.

 

“We gotta tell the other alpha’s, we don't know how many are out there, they could be plotting a attack-what if we can get the others to come back and we can fight..” Renjun trails off when he sees no one is listening and growls tearing off out of the room to handle what he thought needed to be done.

 

…

 

Sooyun followed but Haechan was shaken up. He wasnt sure what was gonna happen at this point. He slowly but surely retreated back to his spot on the floor swaddling himself up in silence…

 

…

 

* * *

 

Jisung and Chenle were as happy as could be together.

 

Laying in Jisung’s homemade hammock supported by the beams of the cabin rooftop lay Chenle and Jisung cuddled up a knit blanket resting over them, Chenle resting into Jisung’s side his head resting on the alpha’s chest purred occasionally as Jisung pets him caressing his locks and face like he was a precious piece of china glass.

 

…

 

“Can i stay with you tonight if mom and Seungcheol aren't back?” Chenle asks feeling tired, he didn't wanna move. He wanted just like he was for a long time. Jisung makes a approving noise “Of course, where else would you stay?”

 

Chenle shrugs scooting up to rub noses with the alpha soft and cuddly inside...Jisung smiles a little cupping Chenle’s squishy face. “I don't know..maybe back at my place”

 

“Alone?” Jisung affirms raising a brow.

 

Chenle nods teasing the other.

 

“What if someone came and snatched my little lele up?” Jisung asks pecking at Chenle’s face making him giggle a little.

 

Chenle pecking back at the alpha smiles cheesily between pecks of affection “If anyone comes to snatch me up it’d be you”

 

Jisung chuckles smoothly planting a warm kiss to Chenle’s lips “Damn right”

 

Humming in happiness Chenle kisses back throwing his arms around the alpha, the hammock was a tight space but the two rolled around in getting a little frisky in their already 3rd makeout. To be honest neither couldn't wait for Chenle to go into heat again.

 

Gasping as Jisung tucks his face into Chenle’s neck possessively kissing him and marking him in kitten hickeys. The omega already feels so submissive letting the male take over, they stay like that Jisung tatting him up in love bites and caressing him like a kitten.

 

“Mm Jisungie” Chenle murmurs ending back up snuggled on top of the alpha hot and restless.

 

“Were a thing now right?” he asks

 

Jisung hugs onto Chenle again “I wouldn't be loving down on you like this if we weren't a thing lele, your my lele as far as i'm concerned, unless you don't want to be--”

 

“Shut up! I love you!” Chenle whines tickling the other, Jisung laughs pinning Chenle beneath him again his smaller lovely body all pressed against his flush, “I love you too” he says lowly kissing the omegas nose.

 

“Do you really?” Chenle mutters

 

Jisung’s smile fades to a alluring smirk...Chenle turns rosy red in a instant just the look in the alpha’s eyes enough to turn him on like a switch.

“Testing me lele?”

 

…

 

“Maybe…”

 

Jisung shakes his head and blows out the candle next to the hammock dimming out the room “Alright you asked for it baby” he says huskily before he delves down on the omega loving him down for the night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's chaotic ik..smh it'll get better. This update was made during a hr car ride to my rehab center lmao i'll prolly go back and add more spice to it but until then THATS ALL FOLKS~


	27. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BROSKI'S, Bet ya rlly didn't miss me..........*le cri* sike I woudnt miss me either but yea im back

When Jungwoo wakes up he feels numb, cold and bare.

The normal soft material of his cot wasn't there. Nothing he was used to, that told him he was home was where he was.

 

With a sore body, aching head and frightened craze of thought he forced his eyes open, whimpering he reaches for his belly. It feels tight but still round. Curling up a bit he hugs himself scared, very very scared. 

 

“It’s alive..” a voice mused out through the silence and Jungwoo jolts scanning the dark for the owner of the voice. It wasn't one he’s heard of and that’s why he immediately closes his eyes and shakes his head.

 

“Lucas…” he begins to call. When he was in any kind of pain or worry he always wanted his strong mate aside him, holding him tight and telling him he’d make it through. But Lucas never came. 

 

“I assume this..Lucas your calling used to be your mate” the voice coming more off to the right speaks again. Jungwoo doesn't move he continues to whimper for his Alpha like a pitiful pup. He noticed how the person said “Used to” and shivers at the dark thought he may never be seeing Lucas’s lovely face again. 

 

Was this it for him?

No. 

 

Lucas would want him to make a move, do something, say something. Anything to get him and their pup to safety. 

 

But he was scared. 

 

“He didn't used to b-be my mate...h-he still is” Jungwoo challenges out of the dark. It took everything in him to speak now he needed to summon something more so he could move. 

 

A raspy chuckle closer nearer to where he sat makes him cower once more. “Welp news flash daisy of mine...your mine now”

 

Jungwoo feels his stomach and heart drop, the craze and fear that trampled him into silence was almost deadly.

 

Luckily he didn't settle then for whatever sick plans the alpha had in mind for him. This was a general kidnapping all omegas feared and Jungwoo had already decided that no matter how scared he was gonna make it back to Lucas with him and the pup of theirs alive. 

 

“show your face..come out al-already cow-coward!” he says a little louder for this bastard to hear. 

 

However, he regrets throwing himself out of his shell. In a second he’s crushed into the ground and his face is being pinched up by a firm hand, his head was craned to a painful angle and when he opens his bewildered eyes he meets the face of a stranger. Very angular and sharp, cold dark eyes and a frown that looked like it’d been set into his face over the years, a clean-cut head of black hair bordering his look.

 

“Don't be a smartass, that’ll get you nothing but trouble” the stranger retorts heartlessly, Jungwoo tries to pull away but fighting makes the situation worse and he’s tossed away like trash. Landing with a thud on his side he tries to avoid hurting his unborn pup and whimpers too scared to act anymore bolder than he was already trying to act. 

 

“What’s your name daisy?” 

 

Jungwoo won’t answer, he picks back up on calling for Lucas, more light is slowly let into the room when the stranger pulls back the curtains that are around the room hidden in the dark. The man begins to look more and tougher but young the longer Jungwoo stares.    
  


He still couldn't figure out where the hell he was. It looked like some basement halfway underground.  

 

“Am I gonna have to pry the answers out of you? Cuz I can do that” the man threatens smirking a little crossing his arms and cocking out a hip. Jungwoo still doesn't answer thinking if this man wants anything out of him he wasn't gonna beat on him--

 

“No-no-Jungwoo!!!” Jungwoo suddenly blurts flinching roughly as the man abruptly came at him in an aggressive manner. 

 

“My name..is...Jungwoo” the omega answers at the last second. The man backs up beginning to cackle in amusement, it pissed Jungwoo off he couldn't do much more than fear for his life. 

 

“Well..Jungwoo my name is Changbin” the man says finally pinning a title on himself. Seeing he-Changbin was an utter stranger he figures he must be a leader to another clan. A dangerous one if their kidnapping people off other's territories. Hopefully Jaehyun or Taeyong one-well someone would notice his disappearance. 

 

“So...your expecting Jungwoo, how far along are you?” Changbin questions his dark eyes brooding with curiosity getting no reaction to him telling the omega his name. Jungwoo feels frightened again now that Changbin is aware of his pup on the way. He doesn't answer and Changbin yet again rushes him forcing him to answer with “not too far long” 

 

“Ahh” 

 

“What do you want from me?” Jungwoo asks feeling ever so more helpless the longer he sits in a room with the man.

 

“Simple, I want you and some more pups”

 

Of course, every omega’s nightmare. To be forced and only used to bear pups and tossed around as a sex toy. Jungwoo feels tears bubble up in his eyes. He wanted Lucas so bad. He would never ever do him the way this sick alpha would. He promised him to treat him the way he should be treated and he carried through with that promise. He took care of him, loved him and so much more...how did he end up here! Oh, he wished someone was on their way to save him. 

 

“Never. Never Ever” Jungwoo says voice cracking. 

 

Changbin smiles a little before dropping down before him, Jungwoo tries to scoot away but Changbin turns him his way pinching his face in his two-fingers forcing him a second time to look him in the eye, the omega’s too scared to fight back and get banged around. 

 

“All good things are gonna come to you Jungwoo, all good things”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. 25

The venturing alphas had begun to move north of their land 2 days ago on a hunting mission.

 

The constant moving and carrying around sacks of fresh kill to bring back to the mainland had begun to wear down on those on the mission. Led by the lead alphas though most were determined, motivated and willing to keep on. 

 

Taeyong hadn't exactly planned to go out this far but he was curious about the land and how far they would need to travel before they found a hotspot for kill. Jae was itching to stop pushing farther away from their territory but the latter wouldn't budge. Most of the alphas wanted to get back to their mates and they couldn't. Duty called.

 

The pack was closing towards the mountains when they stopped to camp for their first night. Taeyong had decided along with Jaehyun’s persuading that they should set up a post there and scan the perimeter for prey. 

 

As of the moment, a few were on the lookout while others were at the campsite. 

 

Circled around a fire pit in the evening sat Jeno, Mark, Lucas, and Yuta

 

“Ow! Jackass!” Yuta sucker punches Jeno on the shoulder after the said alpha flicks ash at him when he comes to join the boys sitting on a thick log next to Mark. Chuckling they all sit around for a minute quiet for the most part. They were tired. Mark was close to passing out, he had just cleaned off in the nearby creek and wanted to hit the hay. Jeno and Yuta were probably gonna have to run a night shift and Lucas was restless thinking of home and Jungwoo.

 

“When do you think we’re gonna make it home?” Jeno asks the boys sitting around him, the fire crackles in the middle of them keeping them warm as it was a little chilly out that night. At the mentioning of home, the boys all lighten up a little. They all had something and someone to go home too, to some it was a strange feeling to feel responsible and have a reason behind why they do what they do but to others, it felt fulfilling.

 

“When we make it home” Yuta says being a smartass to get back at Jeno. 

 

“I can’t wait” Lucas mutters dragging his hands through his hair, he was really really ready to go home and see his mate and be a father. Although his duties and responsibility as alpha were important to him his personal priorities were on his mind more. Mark begins to play around with the soil beneath his feet, Jeno and Yuta poked at each other but still engaged in the conversation.

 

“I just hope this mission is actually worth going on..what if we don't bring back enough food” Jeno says.

 

“What about the part where we have unknown enemies?” Yuta mentions. 

 

“Well, on that end they seem to be pretty sneaky..so I don't know if we’ll catch them but I'm pretty sure Taeyong and Jaehyun got plans on how to catch them. They can't be far away from us if they're stealing so frequently..” Mark explains his idea on the subject. Yuta has successfully wrestled Jeno off the log and into the dirt with a laugh before he reminds others what else was at bay for them when it came to the enemy.

 

“They are doing more than just stealing guys” 

 

Mark suddenly realizes one of his close friends wasn't out on this mission with them, he was so used to having the easy-going funny guy beside him when they were out he had forgotten what had kept him.

 

“I feel really shitty for Johnny Hyung…” Lucas sighed thinking of the horrible news. 

 

“We all do, both he and Emmeline didn't deserve that. I wanna know why it had to be Johnny’s girl? She is so sweet and innocent I can’t wrap my brain around it” Mark says solemnly. Jeno rubs his temples back in his spot also taken down a little by the conversation. 

 

“He blames his entire existence on it, you can tell” 

 

“It’s really...just horrible but! We should all stay strong for both of them. Think on the bright side even when it’s very hard” Lucas began to resurface everyone’s hope. 

 

“FIGHTING HAEYADWAE!” He finishes throwing a fist up in the air with a glowing smile.

 

Mark can’t help but giggle and Yuta cracks a smile Jeno doing the same. 

 

“Were gonna make it back home, strong and with what our clan needs” 

 

All agreed on that before bringing up a new topic of conversation. “So are any of you guys ready to be dad’s yet?” Yuta is the one to ask out of the blue. Maybe because Sicheng had recently been iffy about talking about pups with him. Lucas grins ear to ear before answering “Yes!! I’m so excited!”

 

Yuta chuckles seeing Lucas so piped up. 

 

“I don’t know if I'm ready but I have no choice but to be really..” Jeno comments looking at the ground. “Wait!! Jaemin’s pregnant?”

 

Lucas and Mark asked in shock. Jeno nods clasping his hands together. Lucas reaches over to clap a hand on the man’s back “Oh my god, that's great!” 

 

Jeno smiles a little, Mark wasn't so responsive. He had slipped into his thoughts just like that, the same fear, nervousness, and stress piling upon his shoulders. He still didn't know what to do other than walk with Haechan through the motions. He couldn't fight what the world had brung him. 

 

It was a mixed mess. He didn't

 

Meanwhile…

 

Taeyong wakes himself up moving around. 

 

Well reaching for something on his side… “Ten…” 

 

When Taeyong opens his eyes he huffs out a sigh. This was the third time he’d done this. Woke himself up reaching for his omega that was back at home. His small spot on the ground in his tent was uncomfortable and cold, even loners get lonely sometimes. Solitude, since Taeyong met Ten, was slowly becoming hard to enjoy. 

 

Especially at night when he simply wanted someone to cuddle up with, he was used to being able to wake up and pull the omega into his arms so he could sleep well. He wanted Ten. He missed the chatty smartass male already. 

 

Curling up he forces himself to try to go back to sleep but he instantly perks back up when he smells the thick scent of musk begins to slink into his tent, his nose twitches about and soon enough he, of course, gets curious about what or who is sitting outside. Perhaps Jaehyun was moving around thought Taeyong at first but then he recognized the scent didn’t match Jaehyun’s at all and he gets a little off feeling inside.

 

…

 

He begins to make out a figure standing by his tent side tall and masculine. 

 

Trying to put a face on the person standing here unmoving he goes back to the many scents he’s become familiar with and keep in mind Taeyong has a great memory he doesn't find a match. His offset feeling inside grows.

 

In seconds Taeyong has snuck from his tent...in a ready stance in case of attack he sits for a moment by his tent opening. 

 

Waiting a few moments he counts to three before stepping out into plain sight.

 

And yet. There’s nothing there. 

 

Taeyong doesn't give up and tell himself he was hallucinating, he was absolutely certain someone was there. The scent lingered and when he followed it he had walked himself away from his pack and into a thick brink of trees. The light from their campsite was far behind him when he stopped and all around him were unknown dark shadows and shapes. 

 

Something didn’t feel right at all.

 

And indeed just as he felt something racing at him head on a wicked howl crackled through the silent night. 

 

Choked off by stone-cold hands and driven back into a tree Taeyong snarls confronted with an opponent he couldn't see. That didn’t mean he wasn’t gonna fight back. Pulling not away but to the side he kicks a leg out easily knocking the man’s leg out from under him, leaving him no choice but to catch himself by letting go of Taeyong’s neck. 

 

Snarling Taeyong finds the opponent's head and drives a knee right into the man's face as hard as he could. 

 

The body of whoever tried to challenge the lead alpha hit the ground hard. 

 

With no time to check out whomever, he had fought Taeyong races back the way he came. Rounding his tent and trotting onto their campsite he’s put in an angry frenzy to find a trampled out fire and his pack all surrounded by unknown faces. 

 

Not sure what to do first Taeyong barges into the mix standing before his small group of alphas defensively. He was faced with a group of strangers all in tattered black clothes. 

 

“State your business here and we won’t do you any harm unless needed” Taeyong speaks when the others before them don't seem to have anything to say all of them just staring with quite volatile body language. The pack behind him all step into some sort of formation behind their leader as he does the first part of talking addressing their raiders.

 

“Surrender or die” One of the faces guarded behind two brunette men with fair chalky but sharp-eyed faces replies. 

 

Taeyong cocks his head getting a good feeling there was about to be a fight. He had no plans to surrender first off. Things had escalated way too quickly in so little time. No one behind him exchanged any words but 

 

A tense silence overtook the two packs, pheromones clashing in the air, all the night ambiance hushing out as if it knew something was gonna happen. 

 

…

 

Just when Taeyong knew they were standing waiting for something to happen and he figures it’s time to do or say something someone makes a move before him.

 

All eyes fly to the man that soars into action above...

 

Jaehyun leaps from the dark tall bushes with a roar plummeting straight into the nameless crowd. On cue, all hell breaks loose and everyone's scrambling about trying to get to one another’s throats. There were more in numbers of Taeyong’s clan but without a correct plan of action and frenzy, everyone was fending for themselves.

 

Taeyong hands two alphas what they had coming as they rush him disarming both by knocking them to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Jaehyun stomping someone’s face in and the rest of his subjects all defending themselves proudly. Carrying on with beating against the opposing sides people ambush one another.

 

As much as Taeyong was confident and knew they could win this fight he knew it was best they leave the area before reinforcements arrived.

 

“RETREAT” He barks loudly over the ruckus and following their orders when they are given the chance Taeyong and his clan flees. 

 

This first battle unbeknownst to the clans wasn't gonna be the only one that ensued.

 

The war had just begun.

  
  



	29. 26

Nari woke up to something familiar and warm sliding into bed with her.

 

Strong arms slide their way around her waist, a gentle large hand comes to rest over her protruding belly and soft lips press gentle kisses up her arm to her neck ending on her cheek.

 

“Jae..?” Nari sleepily murmurs. 

 

Sliding her hair away from the rest of her neck Jaehyun chuckles kissing her sweetly nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck.

 

“I missed you guys” he says hugging her close like a child’s favorite plushie hand rubbing her belly. Nari smiles trying to roll over on her other side but failing ending up being a breathless mess from the effort of turning her growing weight onto the opposite side. Jaehyun laughs at her attempts to face him “struggling much princess?” 

“Yes” Nari grunts sitting up a little shifting onto her other side finally with a sharp exhale. 

 

Pressing their heads together they share a couple of kisses before they’re interrupted by Sicheng peeking into their room with a worried face. 

 

“Is everything alright?” Jaehyun asks as the omega peeks into the room across from them turning back to them with a more worried look carving into his face. “...i-i was looking for Jungwoo al-alpha he hasn’t come back home in a long time” Sicheng asks shy and small looking in Jaehyun’s eyes. Most of the omegas feared the big bosses though so the behavior wasn't new to the leader. 

 

“Why did he ever leave?” Jaehyun asks. The rules left with the omegas here while they were gone were to stay where they were and not leave the vicinity without an alpha at their side and Sooyun and Youra were both present, Jaehyun knew that. Sicheng answers quietly with an “I don’t know alpha..he left to help with the harvesting and never came back” 

 

Jaehyun looks at the omega trying to recall if he saw Yukhei’s mate anywhere but when his face doesn't pop up in his memories he falters mentally and he sits up. “Did Sooyun or Youra go out with him?” 

 

Sicheng shakes his head “they've been here, Lucas is really scared--”

 

“Alpha” At that moment Lucas is quick to butt into Sicheng’s worried conversation. Jaehyun becomes more and more concerned about the problem the more and more people pile into the doorway being the rest of the confused and worried omegas and their mates. “Jungwoo’s missing alpha..there’s been no sight of him on village grounds since whenever he left”

 

Jaehyun feels bombarded but before he can devise a plan Nari grunts sitting herself up and swinging her swollen ankles over the edge of the bed. “Don’t worry you guys, I bet he’s taking a walk somewhere out here knocking some stress off..we’ve been talking about relaxing times to ourselves” says Nari as she struggles on her feet.

 

“Nari baby have a seat and let me deal with this--”

 

“I’m fine Jae..just really heckin pregnant” the indeed pregnant omega hobbles in her lavender nightgown to the group at the door taking her own sweep of the place for Jungwoo. Lucas has taken another plan of action before her however and stormed out of the building to go on another sweep of the nearby areas for Jungwoo. 

 

Of course the male was on the verge of losing his mind, he knows Jungwoo wouldn't just disappear like that on him or anyone else and what makes him upset is that no one knew he left when he did and lastly where and why would Jungwoo leave when he knew he shouldn’t. None of it added up well and it seemed both parties had stories and news to talk about why they were separated. 

 

“Jaehyun” Taeyong sticking a head out of the group still crowded together parting to let Nari through calls on him. 

 

Once the two-step aside Taeyong hits Jaehyun with a suspicion that had begun to linger on his mind a lot. 

 

“Could this be the doing of someone or something? I've got hella bad intuition already” Taeyong whispers eyeing everyone as they seem to separate. Jaehyun stares at Taeyong while he thinks before quickly rounding everyone back up. “Who saw Jungwoo last?” Jaehyun asks the bunch and everyone looks at each other. Taeyong steps up beside his brother…

 

“No one? Did he tell any of you if he was planning to go anywhere?”

 

…

 

More glances at one another are cast about, no answer continues to be the case for the people until someone raises their hand. That, someone, was Ten. Taeyong holds back a sigh. Bad things always had to do with Ten...he’s such a mischievous omega...and yet...Taeyong still loves him. 

 

“Now don’t beat me up if my guess isn't right because last I saw him...I was hella hella drunk” 

 

The crowd looks at Ten pitifully losing at least 90% of their hope in him. Ten continues “He was going somewhere...like...uhm...damn...somewh..--ah! Wait…”

 

Haechan groans loudly “Dumbass you were drunk as fuck just say that!” 

 

“Shut the fuck up hoe I'm tryna remember” he strikes back at the smart-mouthed omega. 

 

Jaehyun interjects before anyone else can cloud the air anymore with more pointless amble. Nari is still limping around looking for Jungwoo when others know it’s obvious he’s not there.  “Nari..come sit, your gonna make your ankles more marshmallowy than they are” Sooyun advises. Youra, however, beats her to the omega helping her sit down.

“Ok, everyone here’s the deal for now. All of you can go to your cottages and stay there until I and Jaehyun call in a village meeting, Jungwoo will be found along with some other things. Don’t worry but stay on your toes. Jungwoo isn't all we have to worry about here”

 

Only some thought about questioning the leader as he hinted something extra on the plate for them but none of them got ballsy enough to clarify his words and did as they were asked moving out of the chateau and back to their cottages. Word was getting around quick that something was amiss in the village. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
